What If
by knightsqueen05
Summary: A series of one shots. Scenarios that wouldn't normally be found in the anime or manga. Inspired by YYHFanfiction on Tumblr. *Warning: May contain NSFW content* *A playlist is available for this fic*
1. Chapter 1

**The F-Bomb, the Fox, and the Furious Mother**

It's a normal day in Mushiyori City. The streets are calm, the weather is decent, and the people go about their normal routines. Inside the Minamino home, things are getting a bit…tense. While his stepbrother and stepfather are out, Kurama is relaxing at home playing a videogame online with Kiyoni. They're going through a difficult level. On her end, Kiyoni seems to doing just fine. On Kurama's end, not so much. "Do you need help, Suu'chi," she asks. "No, Ikeda I got this," replies a tense Kurama. His avatar is in the middle of a battle against one of the game's bosses.

"Suu'chi I got your back if you need it," Kiyoni insists. Her avatar is fighting the same battle with a different boss and is about to win.

"Leave…me…alone…Ikeda. I have to do this on my own. Focus on your battle," by now Kurama is fully engaged in the game sticking a bit of his tongue out as he furiously switches his thumbs on his controller.

Kiyoni defeats her boss, "My battle is done now. Let me help you."

As soon as that statement is made, Kurama loses his fight, "Son of a fucking bitch!" He changes his position from lying on his side to sitting on his knees, "Why can't I get past this fucking level?"

"Maybe it's because you fucking suck? I told your dumbass to let me help you." Kiyoni whispers sarcastically. However, Kurama never hears her. The reason is because he hears his mother yelling, "Shuuichi Minamino! What have I told you about language in this house?"

"Um, hi mom," he greets with an awkward smile.

"Mom? Tell her I said hi," Kiyoni gets excited.

"Kiyoni, I'm going to have to call you back," Kurama takes off his headset and turns off the game.

In disbelief of Kurama's actions, Kiyoni takes off her headset and looks at it, "No this fucker, didn't…"

Kurama gets up from the floor, "Mom, I can explain. You see, I was playing this game and I got excited."

"It doesn't matter. You are absolutely too young to use that kind of language in this house," Shiori claims, "Put that game away, you're grounded."

Feeling guilty, Kurama replies, "Yes mother, I'm sorry." He bows his head and does what his mother says. When he's finished, he walks upstairs to his room. Once inside, he plops down on his bed and takes a nap, he could use a little rest anyway. Kiyoni calls his cell phone multiple times but, he ignores it.

A few hours later, Shiori is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kurama comes downstairs to apologize to his mother once again. "Mom," he calls her attention, "Mom, I want to apologize again for my behavior earlier. I was in the heat of the moment." "Shuuichi, I was really disappointed in you. You have one of the sweetest personalities I know. I never thought you would do something like that," Shiori states. Kurama enters the kitchen, "I know mom, I'm sorry. I'll keep my words in check next time, I promise." Shiori pauses for a moment, "Are you sure?" "Yes, mother. You have my word," he answers. Shiori turns to face her son, "I accept your apology. You're still grounded…for a few days." "That's fine. Would it be alright to check out the garden," he asks. "Yes. Bring in some basil for me, please," Shiori responds.

Kurama enters the garden and gets to work. In the meantime, Shiori looks about the kitchen for an extra cooking pot. When she finds one, it slips out of her hand and falls on her foot, "Aaaah! Fucking…ow, that hurts." She squats down to pick up the pan, "Why did you have to be the one to fall?" The entire time, Kurama is standing at the doorway to the backyard, surprised by what he just witnessed. "Mom?!" He says to a startled Shiori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Case #59:**

 **The Speed Demon and the Invisible Trick**

"Botan? Where are you," Yusuke asks while using his communication mirror.

"I got a good eye on the suspect, Yusuke. He's heading downtown," Botan responds while flying on her oar.

"Tell her we're close by," Kuwabara commands while running in front of Yusuke. The three are chasing a demon bandit who had just stolen some rare, expensive jewelry from a local jeweler. This demon has been on a stealing spree for the last three days. Spirit World has caught wind of these crimes and has sent Yusuke to solve the case. The boys have been chasing the demon for nearly five blocks and are getting restless.

"How much further do we have to run," Yusuke questions.

"We're almost downtown, Urameshi," Kuwabara answers. Unfortunately for them, they lose their target just after entering downtown.

"Botan, do you still see him," Yusuke asks Botan again.

"Sorry, Yusuke. I lost him. It seems like he disappeared," Botan replies.

"It's fine. I know who we can get to help us out," Yusuke affirms. Since it takes a bandit to know a bandit, he later gives a good friend a call, Kurama.

Inside an urban clothing store, Kurama is hanging out with his childhood friend, Kiyoni. She urged him to go shopping with her. Kiyoni is in one of the dressing rooms trying on a couple of outfits while Kurama waits for her in the sitting area.

"Just how long does it take to try on one outfit," he asks growing slightly impatient.

"In a moment, Suu'chi," Kiyoni replies, "I have to make sure my hair works with this outfit." Kurama sighs and shakes his head.

Kiyoni enters the waiting area, showing off her potential new look: a white crop top tank shirt with a rainbow colored peace sign, light blue acid wash jeans, and white sneakers. Half of her hair is styled in a top knot while the rest of it falls in kinky curls. She walks towards Kurama who is sitting near a set of mirrors.

Observing herself in the mirror, she asks, "What do you think? It's cute, right?"

"It definitely shows off your figure, I'll give you that," Kurama answers while taking a good look at her. Kiyoni smiles at the thought.

Suddenly, Kurama's phone rings, "Hello?"

"Dude! I'm so glad you answered," Yusuke exclaims, "You're not busy are you?"

"Wow, that guy is loud," Kiyoni acknowledges, "Tell him I said hi."

"No, I'm not busy and Kiyoni gives you her regards," Kurama states.

"Oh, good I can use the both of you," Yusuke continues, "Kuwabara, Botan, and I are chasing after a demon and we lost him somewhere downtown. Do you think either you or Kiyoni can help us out?"

"Downtown you say," Kurama questions, "Well, we're already in the area," he mutes the phone and whispers to Kiyoni, "You in?" Kiyoni nods her head and returns to the dressing room.

"We'll get right on it. What demon are we looking for exactly," Kurama asks.

"Practically anyone who is walking around with jewelry that shouldn't be walking around with jewelry," Yusuke informs.

"Understood. We'll call you when we have something," Kurama confirms before hanging up.

Kiyoni returns to the waiting area, "Shall we go?" Kurama nods his head and the two leave the store.

* * *

Since they're in the area, Kurama and Kiyoni decide to start their search in the shopping district. "Now would be a good time to open up your territory, I believe," Kurama insists.

"Good idea," Kiyoni agrees. Kiyoni is a psychic of sorts. Her territory is called "Infrared". By changing her eye color (from purple to brown), she can spot supernatural creatures within fifty feet of her. With this vision, humans appear blue, while demons appear red. Now that her territory is open, it's only a matter of time until she spots the target. She finds him two blocks away from the clothing store, "There he is. I can even see the items he's stolen."

To normal human eyes, the demon looks like a normal store owner, to Kurama and Kiyoni, he's public enemy number one at the moment. Kurama sends a text to Yusuke informing him of the demon's whereabouts while making plans to apprehend the suspect. "We must be cautious, Kiyoni. Try to act normal," Kurama implies.

"I got it," Kiyoni says shutting down her territory. Yusuke sends a text to Kurama letting him know that he and Kuwabara are in the area. The demon pretends to work outside at the store, Kurama and Kiyoni make their move. They cross an intersection towards the store. The demon recognizes Kurama's red hair and runs away. The two childhood friends give chase. "What the hell, Kurama," Kiyoni asks.

"Don't let him get away," Kurama shouts.

Botan observes the action from above and contacts Yusuke, "They're on their way towards you," she informs.

"Good! We'll be ready for him," Yusuke affirms with Kuwabara behind him. The sticky-fingered demon is slightly ahead in his chase when he spots a man entering his car. Kurama and Kiyoni are not too far behind. Unknowingly to the car's owner, the demon takes possession of the vehicle (as if the demon is the car) and speeds off leaving the driver in its wake.

"Damn! He got away," Kurama says.

"I think I see Yusuke," Kiyoni acknowledges.

Yusuke and Kuwabara catch up with their friends. "So where's the son-of-a-bitch," Yusuke asks.

"Did you not see that car take off like a bat out of hell," questions a winded Kiyoni "That demon is the car or should I say that car is the demon?"

"Well how are we supposed to catch him now," Kuwabara asks.

Botan reaches Yusuke, "I have the suspect on watch. You better get out here."

"Hold your horses, we're coming," Yusuke exclaims.

"Where did Kiyoni just go," Kurama examines the scene around him. Yusuke and Kuwabara follow suit.

In a moment, Kiyoni pulls up to the boys in a sports car. "Hop in," she suggests. The boys get in the car.

"Okay two questions: 1. how are you able to drive when you're not even eighteen yet and 2. Where did this car come from," Yusuke asks with concern.

"One, there's so much about me that you have yet to know and two, I convinced the owner to let me drive it with a simple hypnosis spell," Kiyoni responds, "Seat belts, everyone. Yusuke, where is Botan now?"

Yusuke looks at the map which was installed in the communication mirror, "Leaving downtown, heading north."

"Hang on," Kiyoni sets the car in gear and takes off. Using the map, the four friends find the runaway demon within a few minutes.

"Hey, Kiyoni. Do you think you can teach me how to drive when this is over," Kuwabara implores.

"Maybe later," she answers weaving through traffic just to catch up to the suspect.

* * *

The chase reaches the hillsides of the city. Disobeying the speed limit, both cars swiftly pass a police vehicle. The officer turns on his sirens and follows the drivers. "Uh oh. We got company," Kurama announces while looking at the police car behind them.

"Shit," exclaims both Kiyoni and Yusuke.

"Okay guys, listen up," Kiyoni calls, "I got a plan."

"Why am I slightly afraid this is gonna be a bad idea," Kuwabara nervously pries.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. Relax and enjoy the ride, you're in good hands," Kiyoni insists, "Here's the plan. I'm gonna get us as close to that front car as possible. When that happens, Yusuke, you're gonna jump out and do your thing."

"That's your plan? You really want me to die a third time," Yusuke challenges Kiyoni's train of thought.

"It's the best we got right now," Kiyoni states, "You had the nerve to use a bike to chase down Sensui. A bike! Now you have this car. Jumping out is your best option considering what we have behind us." By now, there's three police cars chasing after the teens.

"She's right, Yusuke," Kurama affirms, "Until we can shake off the police, you're on your own."

Yusuke sighs and rolls his window down, "Get me as close as possible." Kiyoni nods her head and edges closer to the left side of the demon car. Within range, Yusuke climbs out of the window and braces himself. On the count of three, Yusuke leaps onto the front of the demon car just before the two vehicles reach a fork in the road. While Yusuke and the demon car veer off to the right, Kiyoni veers off to the left.

The police are still on her tail. "So what we gonna do about these guys," asks Kuwabara.

Kiyoni tosses a bag to Kurama, "Look for three clear or white marbles, please?"

Kurama searches for the marbles in question, "I hope you have another plan, Kiyoni," Kurama finds the marbles and takes them out of the bag, "Now what?"

"I want you and Kuwabara to take a marble and swallow it," Kiyoni answers.

"What," the boys asks in unison.

"Just do it," Kiyoni shouts. They boys do as they're told, Kiyoni follows suit.

"What happens now," Kurama questions.

"Use your spirit energy to absorb the marble," instructs Kiyoni.

"What's that gonna do," asks Kuwabara.

"Trust me, you'll see," Kiyoni answers with a grin. She slows down the car and pulls over, putting an end to the chase. The police do the same.

The officer of the lead car exits the vehicle with a bullhorn in his hand, "Driver, slowly exit the vehicle and put your hands in the air."

"You ready," Kiyoni raises an eyebrow at the boys, they nod their heads, "Don't move and don't say a word." She does what the officer instructed. The car door opens and she exits. However, things take an unusual turn. She's outside of the vehicle with her hands in the air, but there's no response.

The officer uses the speaker again, "If there are any passengers in the vehicle, slowly step out and put your hands in the air." Kurama and Kuwabara look at each other, confused. They later do the same thing Kiyoni did. Once again, there's no response.

"What exactly is going on," Kuwabara whispers.

"That's what I would like to know," Kurama agrees looking at Kiyoni.

"What's going on is our way of getting out of trouble," she answers, "It doesn't look good to have 'underage driving', 'possession of a stolen vehicle', and the unofficial charge of 'driving while black' on my permanent record." The police look at each other dumbfounded. They saw one person jump out of a window earlier and now a moment ago, they saw three doors opening with no one exiting.

The officer of the lead car walks towards the teens. "Everyone, stay cool and don't make a sound," Kiyoni commands. The officer arrives next to the car, looks inside, and notices that the car is empty. He walks around the vehicle still looking inside and notices nothing. Kurama and Kuwabara are just as confused as the officer. Kiyoni is trying her hardest not to laugh.

The officer walks back to his car, "There's no one there. False alarm, I guess." The officers get back in their cars and drive away leaving the teens behind. Kiyoni bursts out laughing, "I can't believe that worked!"

"Okay, Ikeda what the hell just happened," Kuwabara gives her a serious look.

"Yes, do tell," Kurama encourages.

"Oh, come on you two," Kiyoni continues, "What the two of you just witnessed is my invisibility spell. Works like a charm. We can see them, but they can't see us. Isn't it great?"

Relieved Kurama says, "A supernatural way of avoiding the police, ingenious."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find Urameshi," Kuwabara insists. The three friends get back in the car and look for Yusuke.

* * *

When Yusuke's friends catch up to him, they see that the car had crashed into a street sign. Immediately concerned, they race to find the detective.

Kuwabara finds him first, "Urameshi!" Yusuke is being treated by Botan, he managed to walk away from the crash with some scrapes and bruises. The demon he was chasing is unconscious but apprehended.

"Are the both of you alright," asks Kurama.

"Yeah, we're good," Yusuke responds with a thumbs up.

"Don't you scare us like that," Kiyoni insists, "I don't know about anybody else, but I sure as hell thought the worst."

"How do you manage to get away from the police," Yusuke inquires. Kuwabara and Kurama both look at Kiyoni.

"So I used a little magic, big deal," she answers, "It's better than where this guy is going."

When Botan finishes treating Yusuke, she takes possession of the demon and encases him in a containment bubble, "Now that we got our suspect, I'll take my leave."

"Hold on for a second," Yusuke announces, "Shouldn't being a spirit detective come with some sort of compensation or something?"

"That's a good point given what you just went through," Kiyoni states.

"Well, technically, Yusuke, we did compensate you," Botan answers while floating on her oar.

"With what," Yusuke probes.

"You have another chance at life. Use it well," Botan takes off, "Ta-ta for now, Yusuke."

"Damnit! I should get paid for shit like this," Yusuke declares.

"Well, there's no sense in getting angry about it. Let's go home," Kurama insists.

"Good idea. At least we have a car to use," Kiyoni implies. Suddenly, the car that was possessed by the demon bandit explodes, scaring the teens.

"Okay, I think that's enough for one day so let's get out of here before we get into more trouble," Kuwabara suggests. The teens take heed and leave the scene, hopefully never having to explain to anyone what happened today.

* * *

 **The prompt of this story was inspired by #56 of the yyhfanfiction writing prompts on Tumblr.**

 **It was also inspired by the chase scene in the movie** _ **Bad Boys 2**_ **and episodes 78-79 of the anime.**

 **Let me know what you think in the comments. I'd love to read them. Be sure to check out my other stories and visit yyhfanfiction on Tumblr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh Oh, Yusuke's in Trouble**

"Get in the car," commands a police officer as he stuffs a teenage boy into the back of his squad car.

"You didn't have to push me in like that, asshole," shouts the angry teen, "I do have rights you know!"

"Yes, you do, so I advise you to use one of them and shut up," suggests the officer as he enters the vehicle. The delinquent teen in question is Yusuke Urameshi. He's been taken in for questioning on the suspicion of the strange happenings that have been reported within Mushiyori City, occurrences that only a spirit detective would know.

As the squad car makes its way to the police station, Yusuke thinks of a way to get out of this mess, "Do I least get a phone call?"

"You're just going in for questioning, nothing more. A phone call won't be necessary," replies the officer.

"Questioning for what? I didn't do anything."

"You'll find out when we get to the station." Both the officer and Yusuke remain silent for the remainder of the ride.

The squad car arrives at the police station within ten minutes. The officer reaches the back of the vehicle and tugs on Yusuke's arm. Yusuke takes the hint and exits the car. Upon entering the station, an unknown ally observes the unfolding action, Officer Kenichi Ikeda. The officer who brought Yusuke in makes his report to the receptionist and leads the teen to an interrogation room.

"Will you stop pushing me," Yusuke asks.

"Oh, shut up," the officer demands.

Kenichi walks up to the receptionist to see what's going on. "Excuse me, who was that young man who just came in," he asks.

"That's Yusuke Urameshi. It's possible that he's responsible for the unexplained events that have been going on around here. He's being taken to IR #2," the receptionist replies.

"Is that so? Thanks for the heads up," Kenichi leaves the receptionist desk and makes his way to his own. It's time to call for help.

* * *

Outside the front door of the Minamino home, a childhood friend impatiently waits for the eldest son of the house to let her in. "Geez, how long does it take to answer a door," she asks. The door opens and the friend is greeted by a warm, friendly smile from the mother of the home, Shiori.

"Kiyoni, it's so good to see you," she says.

"Hello, Miss Shiori," Kiyoni smiles back, "Is Shuuichi home? I've come to pick up some plants he wanted to give away."

"Oh sure. He's in the backyard as we speak. Come on in."

"Thank you." Kiyoni enters the home and removes her shoes, "How do I get to the backyard?"

"Go through the living room. The garden will be straight ahead."

Kiyoni smiles in anticipation, "Cool! Thanks, mom." She makes a beeline for the garden much to Shiori's delight. When she makes it to the garden, she opens the door and shouts, "I'm here!"

"Hello, Kiyoni. Nice of you to show up," Kurama replies as he tends to a rose bush, "Give me a hand, will 'ya?" Kiyoni removes her socks, applies a pair of garden gloves, and gets to work. The first thing she does is collect the freshly cut roses Kurama sheared.

In the middle of primping each rose, her phone rings. "Hi, dad," she answers.

"Hey, Kiyoni. Shuuichi has a friend named Yusuke, right," Kenichi asks.

"Yes, that's true. May I ask why?"

"And did you say he's a spirit detective?

"Former, dad. Is there something wrong?"

"Well…he's here…at the station."

"What?! Why?"

Kurama turns his attention to Kiyoni, "What's going on?"

"Dad, hang on a second," Kiyoni mutes her phone, "Yusuke's been taken into police custody." Kurama is surprised.

Unmuting her phone, "Dad, why is Yusuke at the station?"

"Probably related to those unexplained cases, if you know what I mean," Kenichi replies.

"Say no more, dad. We're on it," Kiyoni hangs up and answers Kurama's question, "Basically…they're gonna question him about his job as a private spirit detective."

"I'd figured as much," Kurama stands up and puts his garden shears down, "You call Kuwabara, I'll contact spirit world."

"Deal," Kiyoni calls Kuwabara while Kurama cleans up.

Within a half hour, Botan and Kuwabara meet with Kiyoni and Kurama at the Ikeda apartment. Three of the friends are seated around a table enjoying tea and snacks when Kiyoni enters the room with a large, antique book in her hands. "Here it is," she sits down, "The appearance change spell."

"The appearance change spell? What the heck is that," asks Kuwabara.

"It's exactly what it is, Kuwabara. With this spell I can change myself into anything or anyone," Kiyoni answers, "I have a plan with this spell."

"And that plan is," questions Botan.

"Bust Yusuke out without detection. He's been taken in for questioning about his supernatural cases," Kiyoni answers again.

"How does this spell work, exactly," Kurama inquires while looking at Kiyoni's spell book.

"You guys wanna see," Kiyoni suggests with a raised eyebrow. The three friends reply with excitement. Kiyoni takes out her sack of gemstone marbles and swallows the ones necessary to complete her spell, "Okay, here it goes…" She stands up and says the magic words, "Et mutare tempora, et eorum me. Faciem meam non potero ad eam (As the seasons change, so shall me. Let my appearance be what I want it to be)!" Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara watch in awe as Kiyoni's body engulfs itself inside a lemony yellow aura.

When the spell is completed, the three friends see Kiyoni as…"Hey, check it out I'm Yusuke!"

"No freaking way," Kuwabara exclaims, "You even sound like Urameshi!"

A feeling of pride washes over Kiyoni, "That's right. I'm Yusuke Urameshi! A tough guy on the outside, and a softie on the inside. And I'll be willing to kick anyone's ass if rubbed the wrong way. Except for Keiko, of course. She wins every time."

Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara laugh out loud. "That is so Yusuke," Botan says during her laughter.

"You're lucky he isn't here to see you," Kurama says holding his stomach.

"Do another one, do another one," Kuwabara suggests.

"…'Kay," Kiyoni tries again, this time she changes her appearance from Yusuke to…"Hey, now I'm Kuwabara!"

Botan and Kurama continue laughing while Kuwabara stares at his living reflection. "Whoa…neat," he says.

"You see, Kuwabara? I can change myself into anyone I want," Kiyoni informs, "I can copy their mannerisms too." The last time the three friends witnessed that was with Yanagisawa and his copy technique.

"Well I'm glad you got some taste, Kiyoni," Kuwabara stands up to join her, "It's pretty awesome when you're the warrior of love, the defender of the defenseless."

Both Kiyoni and Kuwabara stand side-by-side and with pride announcing, "Because we're Kuwabara, and in case you guys forgot, we got a sword!"

Kurama and Botan lose it, Kiyoni joins them upon reverting back to her normal self. "Do you see what I mean now," she asks.

Kurama pauses from laughing for a moment, "I get it now. You're gonna go to the police station, in disguise, to get Yusuke out."

"That's correct, Suu'chi," Kiyoni affirms, "Who all wants to come with me?" Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara each raise their hands. "Alright, let's go," Kiyoni proclaims.

* * *

Sometime later, the four friends arrive at the police station. Along the way, Kiyoni informs her father (via text) about her plans. He agrees and volunteers to meet her at the door. In an alley down the street from the station. The teens go over her plan. "Alright, as soon as you go inside, you're on your own," Kurama states.

"I know, Suu'chi. I got this. It is my plan after all," affirms Kiyoni already in disguise. She makes her move.

"Good luck," Botan encourages.

"You think Urameshi's gonna recognize her," Kuwabara asks.

"We shall see," Kurama answers.

Once inside, Kenichi notices his disguised daughter and leads her to Yusuke's location. Within the interrogation room, a table separates the spirit detective and the real one. The interviewing detective looks through a file, "Alright, Mr. Urameshi. We brought you in to see if you can fill in some blanks for us. For the last couple of years, we've been noticing some strange events going around town. Witnesses of those events say that you've been found at the scene. Mind telling us why?"

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about, sir. It could've been anybody at those events," Yusuke replies with an attitude, "Don't I need a lawyer for this kind of thing?"

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Both Yusuke and the detective are surprised by what they see. "And who might you be," asks the gumshoe.

A woman enters the room, closes the door, and introduces herself, "My name is Akemi Gotoh. I'm an attorney for Mr. Urameshi."

"Who the hell is this woman," Yusuke asks himself. Upon a closer look, he notices the woman's familiar necklace, "Kiyoni?!" Her disguise is that of a woman in her early to mid-thirties, with blonde, mid-back length hair, blue eyes, standing around 5'7', and weighing about 135 pounds with a curvy build. Her outfit is a charcoal black, white pin striped business suit with matching black (red bottom) pumps and black suitcase. Yusuke's impressed with this new look. Kiyoni sits next to her "client", giving him a look that says, "What the hell have you done now?"

"Uh, well, Ms. Gotoh, your client is only here for questioning. We want to know, what he does, about some of our unsolved cases," informs the detective.

Kiyoni takes control, "Mm-hmm. And has my client been charged with anything?"

"Uh. No ma'am…he hasn't been charged with anything."

"So if my client hasn't been accused of any wrongdoing, why is he here? Better yet, why are _we_ here?" Kiyoni crosses her left leg over her right.

"Ma'am I just said why he's here…"

Kiyoni looks at Yusuke, "Were you at any of these so-called events that this detective is talking about?"

"No! I don't know what the hell he's talking about," Yusuke exclaims, "I'm just as clueless as you!"

Kiyoni looks back at the real detective, "Well, it looks like my client is completely innocent. You have the wrong man. We'll be leaving now. Let's go, Yusuke." Both Kiyoni and Yusuke get up to leave.

The (now confused) detective attempts to stop them, "Now, wait a minute. I'm afraid we're not finished with this interview!"

Kiyoni looks at the detective furiously as Yusuke exits the room, "I believe we are, sir. You handcuffed my client on this silly ass assumption that he's behind cases that you can't explain! And on top of that, he's told you many times that he's innocent! How dare you put such a responsible young man in the hot seat like that?"

"Now you wait just a moment, miss. If you're going to act that hastily, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave!"

Kiyoni inches herself closer to the detective, making him slump back down in his chair. She leans forward on the table just enough for the detective to catch a glimpse of her ample breasts, "And I'd like for you to take everything you said and did to my client and shove it up your fat ass, but I guess you're not that flexible, aren't you? My client, Mr. Yusuke Urameshi, is innocent. Bother him again and, so help me, I will file a lawsuit so quick it'll be considered an Olympic sport. Now…have a good day." She stands up and takes her leave.

The detective tries to catch her again, "But, miss…"

"I said good day, sir!" Kiyoni exclaims, stomping the ground with her right foot and giving the detective another ferocious look. The detective freezes in shock, Kiyoni walks away with a final, "Hmpf." Both she and Yusuke exit the station, silent but content.

Kiyoni returns to the alley, Yusuke in tow, with a warm greeting from Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "I see the plan worked like a charm," Kurama concludes.

"Man, Kiyoni. Your magic tricks are awesome. Almost had me fooled." says an appreciative Yusuke.

"Thank you and you're welcome," Kiyoni states as she returns to her normal appearance.

"So how did everything go," Kuwabara asks.

"Kiyoni managed to stop the interview before it really began, to be honest," Yusuke continues, "Her timing could not have been better." Kiyoni starts to blush.

"Well, I guess we'd better be careful next time," Botan states, "I'll see if I can get some people to handle the cleanup for cases here. It's a shame there isn't a team for that in spirit world."

"Yeah, and also see if I can be on some type of payroll for your random dirty work," Yusuke implies, "Handling supernatural cases from spirit world doesn't exactly pay the bills around here."

"Here you go again with the 'you-don't-pay-me-enough' routine," Kiyoni implies. The friends laugh as they leave the alley.

* * *

 **This one is another take on #56 of the writing prompt: The gang must talk their way out of trouble with the local police, which can be found on YYHfanfiction on Tumblr.** **Be sure to check it out!**

 **Special thanks to all who made comments on my previous two chapters. I did have a lot of fun writing them and yes, I had fun with this one as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Bottomed Girl**

*Warning: contains NSFW content. Reader discretion is advised*

8:00 P.M. Inside the apartment he shares with his girlfriend, Kiyoni, Kurama is sitting in the living room/bedroom working on a business project given to him by his stepfather. He's been working on this project for the last two days, and is getting frustratingly bored. He's sitting in front of his laptop staring at the screen when he catches Kiyoni washing dishes in his peripheral. She's wearing a pink tank top with white/pink polka dot panties. They just had dinner and it's her turn to wash the dishes since Kurama cooked. As he stares at his beloved, he can't help but notice her bottom jiggle as she's scrubbing a pot. That nice, shapely booty looked appetizing to the spirit fox. His fox ears pop up upon his many dirty thoughts.

Not being able to resist it anymore, Kurama closes his laptop and walks over to his paramour. "Need any help," he asks.

"No, Suu'chi. This is the last dish to wash anyway," she answers wiping the sweat off her forehead. She continues scrubbing, he continues to watch. He places his hands on her hips, buries his face in her hair, and presses his groin against her ample rear.

Pausing her cleaning, Kiyoni asks, "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you," he goes on, "I had to stop working because of you." He presses his groin against her butt again, allowing her to feel his growing bulge.

She sighs at the thought, "Suu'chi, as much as I would like to get it in, I have to finish this first." Feeling challenged, he give her ass a good smack."Ow! What the hell was that for," Kiyoni inquires. Kurama smacks her butt again. "Ah! What the hell," she asks again. He smacks her butt again, causing her to bend over the sink, dropping the pot she was washing.

"Do I have your attention, now," he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling a bit flushed, Kiyoni looks at her man with lust in her eyes, "I take it this is something new you want to try?"

Kurama smiles lustfully and smacks her bottom again, "The more you keep talking, the redder that ass is gonna get. Still wanna try me?" Intrigued by Kurama's behavior, Kiyoni smiles and shakes her head. "How about this? I'll finish washing, you go meet me in the bedroom," Kurama suggests.

"Whatever you say, Kurama," Kiyoni flirtatiously replies. She removes her cleaning gloves and retires to the bedroom, receiving another smack along the way. "Ooh," she rubs her butt a little.

"I'm sorry, was that too hard," he asks with concern.

Kiyoni looks back at her man with that same lust in her eyes, "A little bit." She enters the room and closes the door.

Kurama finishes cleaning up the kitchen and returns to the bedroom. When he opens the door, he finds the room in a complete mess. "What the hell did you do, Kiyoni," he asks.

Kiyoni is on all fours on their bed smiling like a little schoolgirl, "Whoops, it looks like a made a mess of things," removing her panties and wiggling her pinkish-red bottom towards him she implies, "Are you gonna give me another spanking, daddy?"

Kurama's eyes fixate themselves on Kiyoni's position, taking notice of how wet his spankings have made her. In his mind, the phrase "Face down, ass up…" excites him. Pulling a rose out from his hair, he transforms it into a mini slapper, "That and so much more, my dear," he responds.

* * *

 **This is my take on NSFW Prompt #4: Kurama thinks his partner's cheeks deserved to be cherry red when misbehaved. This one is totally left field from my previous chapters, but I saw the challenge and I took it. Plus, I wanted to bring out Kurama/Kiyoni's dirty side lol. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a cold shower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirls of Shuuichi's Present**

 **May 3** **rd** **, 2017, lunch period:** "Um, you probably don't know me but…the thing is…" says a very nervous female student. In her hand is an envelope that she wants to give to one of the school's most popular male students, third-year student, Shuuichi Minamino.

He takes notice of both the object and the girl's body language, "What is that you have in your hand there, miss?"

From her shaking hands, the girl places the envelope on his desk, "P-Please accept this letter. It'll mean a lot to me."

"Why, thank you," he replies. The girl bows and walks away. He stuffs the letter in his bag.

 **May 5** **th** **, 2017, 3:30 P.M.:** "Shuuichi," shouts a female student.

"Wait up, Minamino," shouts another.

He stops his stride to face the girls, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

The girls melt over his warm and friendly smile. Inside their hands are small gifts they want to give to their dream boy. "Please accept these gifts on our behalf," they state in unison with a bow.

He takes the gifts, "The two of you didn't have to do this. I appreciate it, really," he responds with a flattering smile that puts sparkles in the girls' eyes. Shuuichi turns to leave, "Have a good night, girls."

"Bye, Shuuichi," they swoon in unison.

 **May 6** **th** **, 2017, between second and third period:** "How generous of you for this thoughtful gift," says an appreciative Shuuichi. He just received another one from another female student.

"You're very welcome, Minamino. I-I'm glad you like it," says the girl before taking her seat. Shuuichi places the tiny package inside his school bag.

* * *

Throughout the last few weeks, Shuuichi has gained a sudden rise in popularity among the females of his school. He's received so many of them, it's becoming hard for him to keep up. However, there is one student who hasn't given him any offerings, Kiyoni Ikeda. She's become a witness to her childhood friend's rise in admiration lately and it's making her feel some type of way.

After school, Shuuichi sticks to his routine of walking Kiyoni to the bus stop near campus. Before they reach the entrance gate, they are stopped by two more students. "Excuse me, Minamino," one girl calls out, "Do you have a minute?"

Shuuichi turns to face them while Kiyoni waits behind him. The second girl looks at Kiyoni with disdain and jealousy in her eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way, but could you leave? We're trying to have a conversation."

Surprised, Kiyoni says, "Sure, no problem. My bad," stepping away from the three with an apologetic smile. Within a few feet away from the gate, she thinks, "Bitch, you'd run screaming if you knew what I can to people. Hell, you wouldn't even look our way if you knew what _he_ can do to people."

"So, what's on your mind, ladies," Shuuichi asks.

The girls present their gifts, one another letter, and the other another small gift, "Please accept our gifts," they say in unison.

Shuuichi accepts them again with gratitude, "Thank you ladies. I'll cherish them well." He bows and leaves.

"I bet he likes mine the best," claims one girl.

"No way! Mine's better," argues another.

Shuuichi manages to catch up to Kiyoni. Noticing her demeanor, he asks, "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Shuuichi," she replies.

"I don't know. That adorable pout of yours is telling me something different," he implies.

"Ah! I'm not pouting!" She blushes and pouts even more, proving his point.

"Kiyoni, are you jealous?" He places the gifts in his bag.

"No, I'm not jealous. Give me one good reason why I should be."

"Your body language is already answering that question. Face it, Ikeda. You're jealous."

"Whatever. Have you always been this popular?"

Shuuichi looks up, "Can't say that I have. If so, I haven't noticed that much. Why do you ask?"

"Lucky you. I asked because I've noticed. I mean, you should hear what some of the girls say about you when you're not around."

"Hm. As if I care."

"Well you should. After they stop praising you, they dump their garbage on me."

"What do you mean?"

She imitates some of the girls, "'Why does Minamino have to hang out with that Ikeda girl?' 'What's so special about her?' 'I mean she's not even full Japanese.' Oh and this is the best one: 'Have you seen her hair? Minamino's hair looks so much better than that whatever type of hair she has,'" she crosses her arms in huff, "I'd like to show those bitches a thing or two."

"Oh, Kiyoni that's terrible. You have my dearest and sincerest apologies."

"Save it. It's not like you can always be there to change their minds."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I got a secret for you."

Kiyoni's mood brightens a little, "What is it?"

He whispers in her ears, "I toss them all away."

"No way, really?"

Shuuichi nods his head, "Yes, I get rid of them all. Most of the time I don't even bother to open them."

"Why not?"

"Loss of interest. Girls come to me with so many gifts, I just throw them away."

An idea pops up in Kiyoni's head, "Hey, Suu'chi. You wouldn't happen to keep a stash of those presents around, would you?"

"Strangely enough, I do. It'll be thrown out tonight when I get home."

The two arrive at the bus stop. "Don't throw them away. Give them to me instead," Kiyoni suggests.

"May I ask why you want them," Shuuichi asks.

"I…want to use them as material for…a lucky lover's spell I've been working on," she answers, "Kind of like a wish-granting thing for your admirers to find the right love for them in the future."

"Hm, sounds charitable and thoughtful. I'll bring the collection with me tomorrow."

The bus arrives and Kiyoni climbs aboard, "Thanks, Suu'chi. See ya tomorrow!" The bus takes off.

* * *

The next day, Kiyoni receives the collection of offerings from Shuuichi as promised. She rushes to her room to concoct a plan with the stash. "Okay. Now, what the hell am I gonna do with all this stuff," she asks herself, "There's plenty of letters in here. The other stuff, I'll just give to charity or throw away completely." She digs out all of the letters and sets them in a pile.

Out of curiosity, she reads some of them, "Let's see, 'Dear Shuuichi, I think you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen…'No shit, Sherlock," she tosses that letter for another, "'To Shuuichi, your hair is amazing. What brand of shampoo do you use?' Well, how about looking in the 'who-gives-a-fuck' aisle?" She tosses that letter away for another, "'Dear Shuuichi, are you a sadist or a masochist? Either way, I would love for you to play with me sometime.' Bitch! What kind of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ hoe shit have _you_ been doing?" She's had enough reading for one day.

Skimming through her spell book, her thought process goes to work, "I hope there's an explosion spell in here. I'll cast it on every fangirl he has." She thinks again for a moment, "Wait, can't do that. I'll look like a terrorist." She continues skimming, "Ah! I got it!" Time passes. During that time, Kurama and Kiyoni have already gone on two dates together and are in the planning stages of the third.

* * *

Two days later, Kiyoni arrives to meet her best friend at the bus stop. "Good morning, Kiyoni," Shuuichi greets.

"Hi, Suu'chi, good morning," she hails.

Looking downward, Shuuichi inquires, "What's with the present?"

In Kiyoni's hands is a robin's egg blue gift box wrapped with a baby blue ribbon and bow. "Well, it's a gift…for you."

"Don't tell me you're on the bandwagon too."

Kiyoni nods her head, "It's different, this one. It's my way of…showing appreciation…for our second date. It's not some sort of 'look at me, look at me' type of present." She blushes, he does the same.

"Kiyoni, you shouldn't have…" Shuuichi extends his arms, Kiyoni quickly moves the box away.

"No, not now. You can take it with you after school. Thing is, you have to have me as a witness when you open it."

The two walk to school. "You have to be a witness," Shuuichi asks.

"Yes. I wanna see your reaction of course."

"Alright, it's a deal."

Hours later, Shuuichi arrives home from school and goes straight to his room. The thought of receiving a gift from his true admirer fills the spirit fox with anxiety. As promised, he contacts Kiyoni via video call. "Hello, Kiyoni. Can you hear me or see me," he asks.

"Yes I can see and hear you, hi," she waves. He positions his phone on his study desk so that she can witness the unveiling.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," he suggests placing the box on his desk, "Before I can go on, could you give me a clue on what this is going to be?"

"Hm. No. You're gonna have to see for yourself," she answers.

"Alright, alright," he relents. He unties the ribbon and opens the box. Inside, is a basketball sized crystal ball of his birthstone. "Kiyoni, this is exquisite," he goes on, "What made you do this?"

"Well, you know how I am about crystals and gemstones," she continues, "Your birthstone is one of my favorites. And since you're my favorite guy…"

Shuuichi is tickled pink, "I don't know what to say…thank you."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?"

"…Crepitus (explosion)!"

The crystal ball bursts into smaller pieces filling the room with crystal dust and confetti. Apparently, Kiyoni had managed to fill the sphere with torn up pieces of the letters he had received from his admirers. Shuuichi stares blankly at the wall with the same face he gave Yomi after finding out it was him who had set up the former demon lord for assassination. Kiyoni is in hysterics, "Wow, that was better than those Looney Tunes cartoons," she continues laughing.

"I fail to see the amusement behind this, Ikeda," he states.

"Let this be a dating lesson, Minamino. When it comes to your fangirls, know that I'm the H.F.I.C. (Head Fangirl in Charge), got it?"

Shuuichi breaks out of his own trance, "Ah-ha! So you are jealous! I knew it!"

"It's not jealousy if I already have the prize. I'm just making a statement."

Shuuichi laughs a little, "Understood, point well taken," he gets up from his seat, "I have some cleaning up to do. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. G'night," she blows a kiss before hanging up.

Shuuichi turns off his phone and starts to clean up, "Mental note: never get on her bad side," he thought.

* * *

 **This one is inspired by Prompt #51: Kurama often receives gifts from fangirls, but he usually politely thanks them and either throws it away or donates it. This time, he does not.** **Bonus** : **He lights one of the other gifts on fire.**

 **Okay, so no fire in this one, but something does blow up (close enough). Also, no spirit foxes were harmed in the making of this chapter lol. Feel free to leave me some comments, I love to hear from you. Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YU YU KOMBAT!**

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurama exclaims dropping his video game controller and placing his hands on his head. He's in total shock because he's engaged in a fighting game tournament with Yusuke and Kuwabara…and he came in dead last. "I was so close. I had one of the strongest characters," he wallows in shame.

"You may have had one of the strongest guys, but you seriously suck at the controls," Kuwabara informs (Kurama's loss puts Kuwabara in second place), "Better luck next time."

"Geez, I thought a bookworm like you would at least study the control moves for this game," says the first place winner, Yusuke.

"I do study the control moves, for your information," Kurama states.

"By the way you're playing, I doubt it," Yusuke replies before ingesting a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you stick to puzzles and other brainy games," Kuwabara suggests.

Frustrated, Kurama gets up and makes a declaration, "I propose another challenge. How about a two-on-two battle?"

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke give Kurama a "Really?" face. "You can't be serious," Yusuke goes on, "Kuwabara and I against you and who? Hiei?"

Kuwabara bursts into laughter, "Good one, Urameshi. Shrimp boy and video games? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kurama crosses his arms, "Actually…yes. Hiei will my partner."

"Dude, you have a better shot at becoming a girl than Hiei playing video games," Yusuke answers.

"What is that supposed to mean," Kurama gives Yusuke a side eye.

"Duh, remember what happened at that train station. You know, when those two girls thought-" Kuwabara chimes in.

"-Don't remind me," Kurama quickly interrupts.

"Calm down, fox boy," Yusuke says, "I accept your challenge. What about you, Kuwabara?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm in," Kuwabara raises an eyebrow, "What are we playing for?"

Kurama looks up, "Hm. I'm sure bragging rights will be in order."

"I got it," Yusuke exclaims, "Losing team has to do whatever the winning team says. No matter how embarrassing it is." His inner mazoku smiles in anticipation.

"Anything," Kurama asks.

"Oh, yeah. Anything." Kuwabara raises an eyebrow again.

Kurama thinks about it, "…Fine. I'll go recruit Hiei. When I do, we'll start our challenge," he sticks out a fist, Yusuke and Kuwabara meet him. The challenge is made.

"Hiei playing video games, this will be hilarious," Yusuke says.

* * *

One week later, Yusuke and Kuwabara gather at the Kuwabara household eagerly awaiting their opponents. They sit in the living room watching a baseball game and eating snacks. "So, Kuwabara. Judging by what you know of the characters, who do you think Hiei would choose," Yusuke asks.

"Hmm. I don't know, Urameshi." Kuwabara replies, "He can pick anybody considering he's a walking mystery." Just then, the doorbell rings. Kuwabara gets up to answer it.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you at my doorstep," he says. At the door, is a confident Kurama and a brooding Hiei.

"Calm down, you fool," Hiei goes on, "I'm only here to keep my eye on Yukina while participating in this ridiculous challenge."

"Kuwabara, how's it going? Ready to play," Kurama charges inside, tugging Hiei along with him. Out of the four companions, Kurama seems to be the most eager.

After removing his shoes, Kurama meets Yusuke in the living room, "Yusuke."

Yusuke looks back, "Kurama. Hey, you brought three eyes! I should tell you, Hiei, this game may be up your alley."

"Kurama has already informed me about the death scenes. He said it might give me some ideas," Hiei takes a seat next to Kurama and takes a controller.

As Kuwabara returns to the room and takes his seat, he whispers to Yusuke, "They have no chance." Yusuke gives Kuwabara a pound in agreement.

"Now, Hiei. Do your best to remember the combos you learned," Kurama informs sounding like his mother.

"Talk to me like that again and I will slit your throat," Hiei threatens.

Kurama awkwardly laughs, "Sorry."

"Alright, here's the rules," Yusuke declares, "Best out of five matches. We can pick whoever we want, everything is on the table. Winning team gets bragging rights and a special prize from the losing team. Got it?" Everyone nods their heads.

Kuwabara activates the game and everyone else chooses their character. Yusuke and Kuwabara both choose ninja characters, Kurama chooses a boss character, and Hiei chooses a female assassin character. Each round is a best two-out-of-three match. The first round goes to Yusuke and Kuwabara with Kuwabara ending the fight with a fatality on Hiei.

"Yeah! Eat that, shrimp," he exclaims. Hiei smirks at Kuwabara. For the second round, only Kurama changes his character and chooses a wind master. Both he and Hiei lose the second round by timeout.

"That's two," Yusuke holds out two fingers towards his opponents, "Is your confidence slipping, fox boy?"

Kurama flips his hair back, regaining his composure, "There's more to come."

In the third round, everyone keeps their characters. At the conclusion, the score is 2-1 in favor of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Impressive, Hiei," Kuwabara says, "You're starting to learn, huh?"

"Yes, and now that I'm familiar with this game, I will have my victory," Hiei claims.

In the fourth round, Yusuke changes his character by selecting a different female assassin. With a fatality from Kurama, both he and Hiei tie the game. "What?! I had you right where I wanted you! How did you stop me," Yusuke asks.

Kurama stands up for a quick stretch, "I know my moves, Yusuke."

During the final round, tensions run high. All four competitors do their best to keep their composure. Running out of energy, the tiebreaker falls on Hiei and Kuwabara: female assassin versus ninja. The fight is gruesome. Both players are giving it their all, executing their characters' move list with the utmost precision. The fight comes to a surprising end when Kuwabara misses a button to perform a signature combo on his opponent. Hiei takes advantage of the mishap and comes at his opponent with a hard left kick. Kuwabara's fate is sealed when Hiei performs a decapitation fatality on the ninja. The battle is over with the spirit fox and the Jaganashi as the victors.

"Noooooo! Kuwabara, you idiot," Yusuke exclaims.

"Hey, my finger slipped," Kuwabara exclaims in return.

Hiei laughs, "Looks like the fool and the detective were too cocky for their own good."

"Agreed. A sweet taste of victory, indeed," Kurama adds on.

"Okay, okay, you won. So what's gonna happen, now," Yusuke wonders.

"Well, I think Hiei can answer that question," Kurama implies. Hiei does have an idea, a very embarrassing idea.

* * *

Two days later, a group of young women arrive outside a maid café. The group is comprised of Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. They received an invitation to attend this café for a special event. "Um, does anyone know why we were invited to come here," Keiko questions.

"The invitation said that we're special guests for a performance," Botan answers.

"What kind of performance," Yukina interrogates.

"We'll just have to see," Shizuru responds. The women walk inside and take their seats at a reserved table in the middle of the dining hall.

The lights of the building dim as a giant spotlight is focused on the stage. Hiei exits from behind the curtain.

"Oh, look. It's Hiei," Keiko realizes.

"What's he doing here," Shizuru claims.

Hiei takes the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on our special performance. I present to you: The Maid Detective Squad!" The giant red curtain rises, revealing three unusual performers. Once the music starts, the performers make themselves known.

Botan immediately laughs, "I can't believe this!"

Shizuru takes out her phone, "Oh, this is so going on social media."

"Um, girls. Are those three maids who I think they are," Yukina asks. The maids on stage are Yusuke (in a green maid's outfit), Kuwabara (in a blue maid's outfit), and Kurama (in a pink maid's outfit) all performing a caramelldasen based routine. The audience is in hysterics, including the girls. Hiei is eating it all up watching from backstage.

When the performance is done, the boys take a bow and run off the stage, highly embarrassed by what they just done. "Ooh, let me get my hands on that demon. I'll definitely win round three," Yusuke claims clenching his fists.

"You can do that, Urameshi so long as I get his eye," Kuwabara states popping his knuckles.

Kurama sighs, "Just be glad it's over, you two."

"What?! No way," Yusuke continues, "No way, I'm letting three eyes walk away like that. It's one thing for Kuwabara and me to do something like this, but he got you involved too. What gives?"

"If only you knew, Yusuke." Kurama assures.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kuwabara asks.

Hiei walks over to meet the boys, still laughing, "Oh, that was golden. I definitely have to ask Shizuru to send me the video."

"Wait a second, how do you know my sister has a phone," Kuwabara raises an eyebrow. As Hiei laughs, his form begins to change. His stance is taller, his skin tone darkens, and his masculine voice and physique is replaced with a feminine one.

It doesn't take long to figure out who the mastermind of this performance is, "Hello, boys!"

"Kiyoni," shouts Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"That's right. This whole charade was set up by none other than yours truly," Kiyoni takes a proud bow.

"Hey, what gives? Did you know about this, Kurama," Yusuke looks at the spirit fox.

Kurama hangs his head in shame, "Sadly, yes. I did."

"I'm…confused," Kuwabara states.

"Allow me to explain," Kiyoni chimes in, "You see? Kurama came to me asking for my help with your little challenge. However, he told me that he told you that he was going ask Hiei to join him, knowing damn well the real Hiei doesn't do video games. Since I heard that the special prize would go to the winning team, I joined dressed as Hiei on the condition that if we become the winners, only _I_ would relish in that victory. And having you guys do what you just did was icing on the cake." She smiles with glee, "Good thing you guys gave us a week to prepare. That was just enough time to train Suu'chi in the art of fighting games."

"Let me get this straight. Kurama asked you to participate in our game dressed as Hiei just so that you can get the three of us to look like idiots out on that stage," Yusuke summarizes.

"I sure did," Kiyoni places her hands on her hips, "And you looked so cute doing it, too."

Yusuke smiles angrily at Kiyoni, "Hey, Ikeda? How fast can you run?"

Kiyoni looks up, "Uh, not sure. Why?"

"I'm gonna give you a five second start," Yusuke responds.

"Why do I need a head start," Kiyoni wonders.

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH TIME I'M GONNA GIVE YOU UNTIL I START KICKING YOUR ASS FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE ONE," Yusuke exclaims.

"Oh…Bye," Kiyoni takes off, Yusuke follows along with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Come here, you little witch," Yusuke shouts. The chase goes through the dining hall and out of the restaurant. The girls follow the chase.

As the gang runs down the street, Kiyoni cheerfully pleads, "Yusuke, please forgive me!"

* * *

 **This chapter is inspired by writing prompt #44: Hiei and Kurama must pair up together to beat Yusuke and Kuwabara at video games. Bonus: Winners get gloating rights and something special.**

 **Thanks to all who leave comments for me. Keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life without Dad**

The year is 2008. Students at Makimachi Primary School are let out for summer vacation. Young friends, Shuuichi Minamino and Kiyoni Ikeda, are walking home together. The children have been friends and neighbors for two years and, from all accounts, have a solid relationship. While Shuuichi is thinking about his plans for the summer, Kiyoni is excited for hers.

"What's got you so animated," Shuuichi asks.

"Me? I'm looking forward to my summer," Kiyoni answers as the beads in her braided ponytail hair sway from side to side.

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

"Duh! The Olympics are coming up. I've been talking about it for a month."

"Because of your family, right? How many members are participating again?"

"Two cousins, on my dad's side. One for athletics and one for badminton."

"But those two events are for the last week of the games. What about the first two weeks?"

"There's swimming, gymnastics, and girls basketball. My dad and I are so gonna be glued to the TV. What about you? What are your plans?"

"I thought we were gonna go on a family ski trip, but my parents had to cancel it."

"Really? Why?"

"My dad hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm not sure why or how."

"That can't be true! Your dad always looks happy and healthy whenever I see him."

"It's true, Kiyoni. Oh, well."

"Suu'chi, you can't just say 'oh, well'. Aren't you worried?"

"What do I have to worry about? Humans get sick every day. I'm sure he'll get over it."

The two board a train home. "How long has he been sick," Kiyoni asks.

"Um, let's see," Shuuichi looks up, "About…two weeks?"

"Two weeks?! That's longer than just some summer cold. Could it be the flu?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask and they didn't tell me."

At this point, Kiyoni is worried for Shuuichi's father while at the same time is upset at her friend for his nonchalant way of going about his situation. She already knows of Shuuichi's other identity, and is not a big fan of that personality. She decides to find out the truth for herself.

When the children make it home, Shuuichi manages to walk Kiyoni to her house before arriving home himself. Before she enters, she reaches out to her friend one last time, "Suu'chi, please tell me you're worried about your dad."

"Like I said, Kiyoni, he'll get over it. Modern medicine is not that far behind. I'm not going to worry about it and neither should you," Shuuichi responds before leaving.

Out of his earshot, Kiyoni talks to herself, "Oooh. Your other side can be a real jerk sometimes, Minamino."

Kiyoni enters her home and removes her shoes. Her mother, Ava, comes downstairs to meet her, "Hello, Kiyoni. Welcome home."

"Hi, mom," Kiyoni says with an obvious frown.

"What's wrong? What's with that look on your face," Ava asks.

"I asked Suu'chi about his plans for the summer and he told me about his dad. Mom, is Mr. Minamino sick?"

Kiyoni's father, Akio, overhears their conversation, "Kiyoni? Come in here, please."

Ava leads her daughter into the living room. Akio is watching the evening news as his wife sits next to him and his daughter sits in front. "You called, dad," Kiyoni verifies.

Akio turns the television off, "You asked if Mr. Minamino is sick. Well, both he and Mrs. Minamino didn't want me to say anything but, unfortunately, he is." Both Kiyoni and Ava are surprised.

"What's wrong with him, dad," Kiyoni is scared and worried.

"I just heard from his cardiologist. Apparently, he has a growing heart murmur."

"What's a heart murmur?"

"He has a growing hole in his heart, sweetie. He can't do much as far as activities go for fear of blood leaking from his heart."

"Oh, that's terrible. I didn't even know that," says Ava.

"Suu'chi never told me that either," Kiyoni says.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't know or doesn't want anyone to know," Akio responds.

Kiyoni gets up, "I'm gonna go talk to Suu'chi."

"Don't! Let them handle things first," Akio commands, "I'm sure they have enough on their plate."

"But, dad…"

"Listen to your father, Kiyoni," Ava demands.

"Yes, mom." Kiyoni goes to her room. When she does, she looks out her window and sees Shuuichi reading a book in his room. "Poor, Suu'chi," she thought.

* * *

The Ikeda family gathers in the living room to watch the opening ceremonies of the 2008 Summer Olympic Games. Both Kiyoni and her brother, Tai, are in awe of the spectacle. Just as the performances end and the Parade of Nations begin, the family is interrupted by the sounds and lights of an ambulance pulling up in their neighborhood.

"That's the first time I've heard one of them come through here," Ava concludes, "Whomever they're here for, I hope they're okay." The sounds of the ambulance increase in volume as it pulls up to the Minamino home. The Ikeda family quickly take notice.

"It's for next door," Tai states. Kiyoni immediately runs to the door. Once outside, she hears the cries of the mother of the Minamino home, Shiori.

"Natsuno, no," she cries, "Oh, please. Please wake up."

Kiyoni inches herself closer to her neighbors' home, but is instantly stopped by her parents. "Kiyoni," Akio calls out, "Kiyoni, wait."

"But, dad. Mr. Minamino's in there," she responds, "I wanna go see if he's okay. I wanna go see Suu'chi." As Kiyoni argues with her parents, Shiori and Shuuichi enter the ambulance and are headed to the hospital. "Mom, dad, we have to go," Kiyoni insists.

"Alright, we'll go. Go put on your shoes." Akio instructs. He, along with Ava and Kiyoni, enter their home to prepare to leave for the hospital.

"Tai. C'mon, let's go," Akio encourages his son.

"No way! I wanna see the Japanese and American teams," Tai responds.

"Fine, Tai. Stay here. We'll go," Ava says as she leaves for the hospital with her daughter and husband.

The emergency room of the Hirokawa Medical Center is quiet this night. While most are observing the Olympic opening ceremonies, a new patient enters its confines. "Make way, make way! New patient coming through," shouts an EMT as he's leading a stretcher through the hallway.

An ER doctor approaches the group of EMT's, "What's the problem?"

"We have a MI patient, possible 428.40 (heart attack related). Adult male, thirty-three years of age. Condition may be a result of aortic stenosis."

"Alright, I need a defibrillator, an oxygen tank, as well as the usual. This is serious people, let's move," shouts the doctor. The team leads the stretcher into a room for emergency surgery. Shiori and Shuuichi are close behind but are stopped in the hallway. At this point, Shiori is terrified of her husband's condition. At the same time, Shuuichi looks at his mother, wondering why she's showing so much emotion. Youko Kurama has never seen anyone as emotional as Shiori. He's curious as to why humans subject themselves to events like this given their short lifespans.

Just then, he hears a voice in the background, "Suu'chi!" He automatically knows who that is.

"Oh, Akio, Ava. You came," Shiori greets.

"We heard the ambulance and rushed over here as soon as we could," Ava immediately gives Shiori a hug, "How is he?"

"I'm not sure. They just took him to an operating room," Shiori answers, "I told him to be careful. I told him…" she starts to cry.

"It's gonna be okay," Ava assures, "All we can really do now is have faith."

Akio notices the children standing behind them, "Why don't you two go to the waiting area? I'm sure the parade of nations is still on."

"Okay, dad," Kiyoni says, "C'mon, Suu'chi." The two walk to the waiting area where people are indeed watching the opening ceremony of the Olympics.

As the two sit next to each other, Kiyoni takes a quick glance at her young friend. "A yen for your thoughts," she urges. Shuuichi sits in his chair in deep thought, his inner Youko is contemplating his feelings towards his "father" while at the same time is still thinking about leaving the human world in two years. "Hello, earth to Minamino," Kiyoni waves a hand in front of Shuuichi's face.

"Stop that," he says.

"You know? My uncle says it's not healthy to bottle up your feelings. They can eat you up."

"Whatever."

"Ugh!" Kiyoni stands up and in front of Shuuichi, "Snap out of it, Suu'chi! Your dad is back there fighting for his life and you're sitting here all mopey. You can at least shed a tear like your mom. Do you even care at all?"

Shuuichi sits back in his chair, "Could you leave me alone?"

Annoyed by his behavior, Kiyoni finds another empty seat and takes it. If Shuuichi was fully human, of course he would be worried about his dad. What Kiyoni is failing to realize that inside her best friend is the spirit of one of the most coldhearted demons known throughout demon world, a demon who rarely shows any emotion towards anything or anyone. However, given that he's been in the human world for the last eight years, he's learning more and more about what it means to be human. The situation with his father just so happens to be a test that no one, including the spirit fox himself, can ever be prepared for.

Hours pass. The opening ceremony of the Olympic Games wraps up. Parents of the two young friends join them in the waiting area, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

A doctor from the emergency room enters the waiting area. "Mrs. Minamino," he calls.

"Yes, that's me," Shiori responds. She gets up and walks to the doctor, Akio and Ava are behind her.

"Mrs. Minamino…we have some news," the doctor tells it to her straight, "It seems that…" Waking up from a short nap, Kiyoni notices her parents and a doctor surrounding a collapsing Shiori. Judging from their body language, it seems that Mr. Minamino didn't survive this night. Kiyoni looks to her right to find Shuuichi asleep on a couple of chairs, completely oblivious to what's happening. Her heart breaks for her best friend and his mother.

* * *

A few nights later, people gather both inside and outside the Minamino home to pay their respects to Natsuno. At the Ikeda house, next door, the family is making their preparations to visit.

"Mommy, I'm worried about Suu'chi," Kiyoni claims, "He's been really quiet since his dad died."

"I know, sweetie," Ava agrees as she braids her daughter's hair, "You have to understand. Everyone reacts differently towards death. Some cry, some laugh, some remain quiet. Regardless, death affects everyone."

"You think Anubis will take Mr. Minamino to a better place," Kiyoni asks.

"Of course, he will," Ava answers, "Mr. Minamino was a good man. It's Anubis's job as the God of death to take Mr. Minamino to his eternal paradise."

"Ava? Kiyoni? It's time to go," Akio announces as he and Tai wait for them by the door. Ava finishes her daughter's hair and the two of them meet with the men at the door. "Tai? Kiyoni? I want the both of you to be on your best behavior," Akio instructs.

"Yes, dad," the children reply in unison. The family makes their way next door.

Upon entering the Minamino home, the first thing to be seen is the casket where Natsuno lies. White flowers and candles surround the casket with a headshot photo of the patriarch sitting in the center. The Ikeda family performs the traditional grievance ritual before turning their attention to Shiori. "We are deeply sorry for your loss," Ava states as both she and Akio bow to their neighbor, "If there's anything we can do, please let us know." Shiori sits against the wall, completely statuesque and heartbroken. She's just lost the love of her life and is unsure of what to do next as both a widow and a single mother. Kiyoni and Tai are standing behind their parents, waiting to pay their respects to Shiori.

"Can we say something, now," Kiyoni asks.

Still in a daze, Shiori overhears Kiyoni's voice and calls out to her, "Kiyoni…" The Ikeda family immediately takes notice. Shiori calls out again, "Kiyoni…" Kiyoni steps out in front and bows to the woman she considers to be her second mom, "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Minamino. You have my condu-, my condol-, my…what's the word again?"

"Condolences," says Ava and Akio.

"Yeah, that," Kiyoni bows again.

Tears stream down Shiori's face as she smiles and looks at her young neighbor, "Oh, Kiyoni. I'm so glad you're here. I need you to do a huge favor for me. Something only you can do."

"Sure, anything," Kiyoni responds.

"It's Shuuichi. He's been rather distant since finding out about his father. It's become hard for me to talk to him. I was wondering, could you talk to him? I feel as though it would be good for someone of his age to comfort him."

Kiyoni is just as worried about talking to her best friend as Shiori. His dismissive attitude during his father's final days has annoyed Kiyoni greatly. However, she loves the Minamino family and if there was anything she could do for them in their time of need, she would be up for it. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on it," she says.

"Oh, thank you, Kiyoni. He's upstairs in his room. Why don't you go to him now," Shiori insists. Kiyoni nods her head and heads for the stairs.

"Hmpf, good luck," Tai mumbles.

Ava grabs him by the ear, "Outside, now!" Akio follows.

When Kiyoni reaches the second floor of the home, a strange feeling creeps up her spine. "That's weird. It's summer but it feels like winter up here, maybe worse," she thought. Since she's visited the house more times than anyone could count, she makes a beeline towards Shuuichi's room. During her trip, she can feel the aura of the hallway getting colder and colder. "Yep. Suu'chi's definitely behind this," she concludes. Inside his bedroom, Shuuichi is once again in deep thought about the recent events that took place. He's confused. He wants to feel sad and cry over the loss of his father, but at the same time, he wants to brush it off. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, "Suu'chi? Are you in there? It's me, Kiyoni."

"Hmm," he responds.

"I don't know what that 'hmm' means so I'm coming in." Kiyoni enters the room and finds her friend sitting in complete darkness. "Why are you sitting in the dark, Suu'chi," she asks turning on a light.

"Turn that off," Shuuichi demands.

Kiyoni gives Shuuichi her own version of a "screw you" face, "I will not. You're gonna talk to me, Minamino and you're gonna talk to me now. I came in here for two reasons, one: because you're my best friend and two: your mom asked me to."

Shuuichi sits in silence as Kiyoni closes the door. She climbs onto his bed and sits on her knees right next to him. "We can stay here all night if you like. I'm sure our parents won't mind," she states, "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Shuuichi finally gives into her demands, "Kiyoni? What am I supposed to do, now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never experienced this before, the loss of a close family member. I don't know what to do or how to handle it."

Kiyoni sighs, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my mommy says that your dad is going to a better place."

"A better place, huh? Too bad it won't be demon world."

"Ugh! You need to stop thinking about that world."

"Why?"

"Because, you idiot, you're not a demon anymore. You're a human boy. A human boy who has an awesome mom who loves you and a best friend who's there for you no matter what. You're also a human boy who's just lost his dad. Things like that hurts, but you can't just say 'screw it' and make plans to leave."

"Why not? I'm sure that woman would be just fine without me."

Kiyoni slaps Shuuichi upside his head, "Are you listening to yourself? Your mom would be destroyed if you leave now. The two most important people in her life have huge spots in her heart. One of those spots is empty now. She can't afford to lose you too."

"You didn't have to hit me," Shuuichi rubs his head.

"Yes I did. It's called 'common sense'. Look, Suu'chi, not having a dad around is gonna suck for a while, but you still have your mom and my dad, too. He does consider you to be his second son. Huh, I wonder if that'll make you my second brother."

Shuuichi starts to laugh a little, "Second brother…" his laughing later changes to crying.

"Ah! You're crying!"

"Yeah," he wipes his tears, "I don't know why, but it feels like my heart hurts. It sucks because my dad died because of his. I don't know how to handle this, Kiyoni."

Kiyoni rushes to hug her friend as she begins to cry with him, "You live, Suu'chi. That's all you can do. That's all your dad would want you to do. You go on and whatever love you had for your dad, you give to your mom. The two of you are gonna need each other, a lot, for a little while. And if that's not enough, you got me to run to."

"It hurts, Kiyoni. It really hurts." Shuuichi sobs in Kiyoni's embrace as she sobs with and for him.

A few hours pass. As the commotion dies down, Ava wonders about the two children. "You think everything's alright up there," she asks as she looks at the stairs.

"I'll go check," Akio walks upstairs. Upon entering Shuuichi's room, he notices something too innocent to interrupt. Returning downstairs, he's greeted by Ava and Shiori.

"Is everything alright," Shiori questions, hopeful for some good news.

"Well, would it be alright if you had two children in your home, tonight," Akio asks back.

"Akio, what's going on," Ava interrogates.

"Shuuichi and Kiyoni are out for the night. It seems our little girl has gotten through to him. They ended up crying themselves to sleep. Hm, those two are definitely something," he concludes.

Receiving the good news she was hoping for, Shiori responds, "Yes! Of course, Kiyoni can stay here. She's always welcome. I knew she can do it." She sheds a few tears of joy, "Thank you so much for having a daughter like her. She has one of the biggest hearts I know."

"Well, your son is just as special," Ava states, "It's getting late. We should head home. Akio will come by to pick her up tomorrow."

"That's just fine. Thank you for all you've done, the both of you," says a grateful Shiori. Akio and Ava take another bow and depart, Tai waits for them outside. Before calling it a night, Shiori takes another look at her late husband, "You'll be greatly missed. However, I think Shuuichi and I will be okay. With friends like the Ikeda family, we'll be just fine."

The next day, Shiori and Shuuichi witness the cremation of the late husband and father. Akio and Kiyoni attend the event per special request from Shiori. Shuuichi holds Kiyoni's hand throughout the entire procedure as he says his final goodbye to the human he called, 'dad'.

* * *

 **Again, this is totally different from my previous chapters. This one is a take on the prompt: Young Kurama contemplates his life with a father. In this case, it's life without one. This is also inspired by chapter sixteen on my original fic, "A Friendship Restored". I hope this hits you right in the feels as it did for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do away with my mountain of tissues *sniff*.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Watch Me Play**

*Warning: contains ecchi and smut content. Reader discretion is advised*

It's a slow day in Mushiyori City. The Ikeda apartment is filled with excitement and…boredom. Kenichi and his wife Ayesha are preparing for an afternoon date together. They've lived in the city for a short while and have been preparing to see as much as the city together as possible. While they're immersed in themselves, their daughter, Kiyoni, sits in the living room watching TV. "I'm so bored," she declares.

Ayesha notices her, "Kiyoni? You don't have any plans today?"

"No. I wish but, no," Kiyoni's voice sounds deathly bored.

"Why don't you give Shuuichi a call? You two are always out together," Ayesha insists.

"I tried to reach him, but he's not answering his phone," Kiyoni whines sulking on the couch. She has already called Kurama twice to no avail.

Kenichi enters the room, "Are you ready, Ayesha?"

"Yes, let's go," Ayesha announces.

Kenichi looks at his daughter, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, dad. I'll find something to do, eventually," she replies, "Have fun!" Kenichi and Ayesha nod goodbye and depart for their date. As soon as she's all alone, many thoughts go through Kiyoni's head, "About time, they had some alone time outside."

Elsewhere, someone else is attempting to enjoy their slow day. Koenma sits in his office chair observing Kiyoni's actions. Ever since he heard about her from Botan, Koenma hasn't been able to keep her off his mind. Watching Kiyoni from his viewing screen is a close as he's going to get to her without Kurama knowing. Koenma sent Kurama on an unnecessary mission so that the young prince of the spirit world could have some time alone with Kiyoni. It's the reason why she hasn't been able to reach the spirit fox. Koenma (in his teen form) cheerfully relaxes in his chair anticipating the actions of his secret crush. "Now, Miss Kiyoni," Koenma raises an eyebrow, "Let's see what you're all about."

Kiyoni sits in the living room watching useless TV. "Ugh! I am so bored," she states. Just then, a Victoria's Secret commercial pops up on the screen. It's a campaign featuring their trademark "Angels" collection. Kiyoni pays close attention to the models, particularly on their body shapes, "Not a single one of them has an ass," she concludes, "I should be one of their models. Bet I'd kill it like Tyra Banks."

Feeling cheeky, Kiyoni gets up and runs to her room. Once inside, she strips down to her underwear. Koenma instantly takes notice, "Whoa-oh! Not bad." Kiyoni is wearing a lemony yellow bra and boy short set with pink polka dots and lace trimming. As she stares at herself in the mirror, she lifts up her hair to admire her curves.

"I so have a bigger ass than them," she points out as she turns her body from side to side, "Boobs don't look too bad."

Koenma stares in awe, "No problem here." A sense of exploration takes over Kiyoni. She decides to take off her underwear and observe herself in her birthday suit, starting with her bra. Her pair of grapefruits have a slight droop to them, but her chocolate gum drop nipples make them look fantastic. She stands in front of the mirror with her hands on her hips. "My nipples look kind of big. I wonder why," she asks herself.

Koenma watches the unfolding action with wide eyes and a small drop of blood sitting outside his nose, "Bless the child that feeds from them. After me, of course." He licks his lips. Feeling curious, Kiyoni gives her nipples some play, first by pinching followed by rubbing them between her thumbs and forefingers. After a few minutes, her nipples reach the peak of erection.

She observes them again, noticing their length, "Damn. They look good! I wonder what Suu'chi would think of them." She slightly blushes at that thought. They're not even in a declared relationship, yet. Before shifting her attention away from her chest, she gives her breasts a few squeezes, taking note of their firmness. "They kind of feel like mochi cakes," she giggles. Koenma giggles lustfully with her as he gives the bulge in his pants some attention.

Feeling satisfied with the upper body, Kiyoni then removes her boy shorts, paying attention to her hips, butt, and groin areas. She frowns at the stretch marks on her hips. They've been there since she was twelve. "Why won't you go away," she asks. She turns around to look at her bum, "At least I have a good looking booty. Well, that's what Suu'chi thinks." Kurama took her out to the beach where she showed off her figure in a bikini to a delighted Kurama. His fox ears popped up as a sign of admiration. As she continues to look at her backside, she notices the curvature of her waist to her hips. The birthmark angel wings on her back, emphasizes her figure. Koenma continues to watch her, unbuckling his pants and reaching inside to take hold of his member.

Kiyoni faces the mirror again to focus on her groin, noticing her bush, "Yeah, I should trim that someday. This 'heart' really doesn't look like a heart, right now."

"She keeps it trimmed. I like that," Koenma admires with a fruitful voice.

A thought pops up in her mind, "I wonder…" She takes a look at her calendar sitting on the wall, "Oh, my period is in two weeks," she smirks, "Should I?" While she was in demon world, her mother taught her the art of masturbation. She's been "practicing" ever since.

"What do you have planned, now," Koenma wonders.

Kiyoni reaches for her sack of gemstones, pulling out a red quartz marble. Rolling it within her hand, she uses the energy from the stone and transforms it into a crystal dildo. Koenma is impressed, "Wow! I didn't know she can do that! Now we're getting somewhere." Phallus in hand, Kiyoni takes a seat on her bed. She places the toy on her lap between thick thighs with the tip of the toy touching her groin. She lets it sit in her lap for a few minutes as sensual thoughts run through her mind, thoughts featuring a certain red-head.

As those ideas take over her mind, Kiyoni begins to touch herself. She gives her breasts another massage, grazing her nipples with her fingers. "Mm," she hums, "That feels good."

"Mm," Koenma agrees, "This is a good start." By now, Koenma has a firm grip on his schlong. The sexual energy Kiyoni produces seeps into the crystal phallus sitting on her lap. Kiyoni continues to touch herself, reaching for her shoulders, chest, waist, hips, and thighs. She cheerfully throws her head back as her fingers glide over her goosebumps. Koenma smiles as well while massaging the tip of his manhood, "Oh, Kiyoni. If only you could see what you're doing to me."

Using her right hand, she slides it down the front of her body to the toy she had made. She stands the object upright, giving it a quick hand job. Koenma mimics her actions on his own wood. With a deep exhalation, Koenma immerses himself in his own sexual world, with Kiyoni as his pleasure queen, "Keep going, Kiyoni. I'm right along with you."

Without warning, Jorge enters the office with paperwork in his hand, "Koenma, sir. I have some documents that require your signature…"

"GET OUT YOU BIG BLUE DUMBASS! I'M BUSY," Koenma shouts. Jorge shrieks from his boss and runs out the office. With a deep sigh, Koenma returns to his original program. By this point, Kiyoni is playing with her genitalia, with emphasis on her clitoris. She moves the garnet colored dildo up, down, and around her pleasure button, moaning, groaning, and sighing with every stroke. She imagines her paramour giving her the same treatment as she monitors her work.

Throwing her head back, she thinks, "Oh, Shuuichi. How I wish you were here."

"How I wish I was there," Koenma ponders, pleasing himself as well.

Listening to the squelching sounds of her pussy, she sticks the tip of her toy inside to measure her wetness. "I think I'm wet enough," she concludes. With her wet toy in hand, Kiyoni shifts her body onto her bed, setting herself into the cowgirl position.

As Koenma watches, thoughts go through his mind, "Alright, young lady. Let's see how you ride." Holding the crystal phallus upright and underneath her, Kiyoni slowly descends on her makeshift toy, allowing her liquid essence and second set of lips embrace the object. "Ngh. Ahhh," she coos. Fully prepared, she places her hands on her pillow and with a gentle shift of her hips, she begins to make love to herself. The energy collected in the crystal gradually intensifies her pleasure. As she moves her hips up and down, back and forth, her breathing increases. She slides her hand underneath her hair while grabbing her left breast with her left hand. The only sounds heard in the room are of the increasing pitch of her solo sexual experience: "Ah! Nn! Ah! Oh yes, yes! Oh, yea! Haa! Ha!"

Koenma gets excited, he thinks of himself as the one responsible for making Kiyoni feel the way she's feelng now, "Oh, yeah. Keep going, don't stop." The motions of his hand job build up, matching his strokes with her movements.

Holding off an orgasm, Kiyoni leans forward on her pillow, bouncing her plump behind on her plaything, getting a feel on the new sensation in her kitty-kat. Thoughts of Kurama taking a firm grip on her behind as she rides him keep her sexual essence flowing. Oh how she would love to ride the spirit fox; how she would lock him down between her thighs as his hands admire her body and his mouth suckles on her breasts. Thoughts like those made Kiyoni want Kurama even more as she props herself back, placing her hands behind her still riding her imaginary lover. Koenma leans back in his chair thinking of _his_ imaginary lover riding him. His eyes roll back as he too feels an orgasm coming on. Kiyoni's screams increase in volume, she feels herself cumming with every swerve of her hips. Sounds of "Ha! Ah! Ah! Mm!" fill the room with every stroke. With her climax around the corner, Kiyoni sits upright, allowing her lower body to descend onto the phallus even more, deepening the sensation.

"C'mon, Kiyoni. Take me with you," Koenma encourages, "You're almost there."

With a few more strokes, the moment arrives. Kiyoni belts out a loud, "Aaaaaaaaah! Haaaaaah!" Koenma does the same as a long stream of cum shoots out of his Johnson. Kiyoni leans back on her hands, brushing her hair back as she regains her composure. "Damn, that was awesome," she determines in between breaths. She lies on her back, removing the mineral knickknack from her private hole. Upon observation, she notices that the object is covered in female cum making some areas of the toy look pink. A smile of pride takes over her face, "I wonder if this will be the same result for Suu'chi in the future," she thought.

Koenma takes some time to relax himself after busting a nut. Traces of his cum sit on both his hand and his pants, "Holy shit," he sighs, "That _was_ awesome. We'll have to do that again sometime." He sits up in an attempt to clean himself up as Kiyoni gets up to shower. Using a towel to wipe up the mess, Koenma diligently removes any evidence of his recent rendezvous.

Suddenly, Kurama returns to his boss to make a report, "My apologies, Koenma. I couldn't find what you were looking for…"

"Kurama! Hey, buddy. What's going on? Back so soon," Koenma rushes to make it look like he was doing something important.

Kurama looks at Koenma quizzically, "What are you doing? Or better yet, what _were_ you doing?"

"Me? Oh just, playing my role as chief administrator of spirit world," Koenma smiles awkwardly, "It wasn't like I was snooping around or anything. What would make you ask that?"

"Well, your…pants are falling down," Kurama responds, "Did I come in at a bad time?" At that moment, Kurama hears some whistling going on behind him. He turns to find Kiyoni on Koenma's big screen, in her room wrapped in a bath towel whistling a tune. Watching this shocks Kurama, "Koenma? Please tell me you were not spying on Kiyoni."

Koenma adjusts his pants, "I swear this isn't what it looks like…"

A dark aura surrounds fox boy, "How long have you been watching her?"

Koenma's voice is thick with nervousness and apprehension, "Easy, Kurama. I could have you arrested if you hurt me."

Kurama coldly takes out his rose whip, "I told you voyeurism is not my strong suit. Perhaps the same should go for you."

Koenma screams and runs in fear from Kurama, "Aaaah! Someone help me!" His body returns to his toddler form gliding away from the spirit fox as Kiyoni is still displayed on the big screen removing her towel and getting dressed.

* * *

 **This is a take on NSFW Prompt #23: Koenma thinks it's so hot watching his woman masturbate and his lady love knows of his kink and makes sure he always catches her pleasuring herself.**

 **So Kiyoni never knew that she was being watched but Kurama knows and…I'll say Koenma's okay for now lol. Let me know what you think in the comments (I highly recommend it) and be sure to check out my other stories as well as YYHFanfiction on Tumblr.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Girlfriend is a Bi-curious Vampire**

*Major NSFW content. Reader discretion is advised*

A calm afternoon, turns into a calm evening in Mushiyori City. Inside the apartment she shares with her parents, human/vampire hybrid, Kiyoni Ikeda sits at her study desk in her bedroom. Joining her is her childhood friend and current boyfriend, Shuuichi Minamino a.k.a. Kurama. Shuuichi insisted on going on a study date with her for an upcoming history exam in a few days. Shuuichi sits on Kiyoni's bed with his back against a wall reading through some chapters that the class has gone over, as music from some of Kiyoni's favorite anime plays in the background.

Taking a break from reading, Shuuichi peeks over his textbook to observe his girlfriend's actions. Meanwhile, Kiyoni is trying her best to, at least, make it appear that she's studying. History is a subject that bores her entirely, making it hard to stay awake. Not even the music can keep her up. "Everything alright over there," he asks.

Startled, Kiyoni responds, "Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm good."

"Sure you were," rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! History is a total snore fest! I need a diversion and quick."

"C'mon Kiyoni. We really do have to study."

"Why do _you_ have to study? Aren't you technically old enough to remember all of this? What's the point of you reading these textbooks, anyway?"

"To analyze things from different perspectives and pure entertainment."

Kiyoni responds in a matter-of-fact tone, "Forget I asked." She then pulls out her spell book.

"What do you think you're doing," Shuuichi wonders.

"I rather study magic than history."

"Why?"

Kiyoni gets sarcastic, "To analyze things from a mystical perspective and pure entertainment." Flipping through pages, Kiyoni comes across a spell she's always wanted to cast as Kurama returns to studying. While he's distracted, Kiyoni prepares herself for the incantation. The music switches from anime to mainstream. "Oh, Suu'chi," Kiyoni calls for her boyfriend in a sweet tone.

"Yes, Kiyoni," Kurama answers, "What is it?"

"I need your help with something…"

"Oh, no. You are not casting anymore spells on me. I still haven't forgiven you for turning me into a toad and leaving me like that for three days straight."

Kiyoni brings out her sweet puppy dog face, "Oh, please Suu'chi? I've gotten better over time."

"Forget it. You should return to your studies."

Kiyoni raises an eyebrow in a challenged manner, "Fine. So be it." Spell book in hand, she outstretches a hand towards her boyfriend and invokes her spell, "nati sunt deputantur Martis Iam nunc et feminina et masculina oppositum stellae quae nunc pulchra (Son of Mars born as you are, you are now assigned to the opposite star. What was masculine made now feminine, be thy now a beautiful woman)."'

A lavender aura surrounds Kurama, "Kiyoni? What's going on? What did you do?"

"I told you, Suu'chi. I want to have some fun."

Within a matter of seconds, Kurama goes from a handsome male, to a beautiful female. Shocked by what's going on, Kurama analyzes the situation, "What on Earth…" He, or better yet she, notices the feeling in her clothes; the tightness of her shirt due to her newfound breasts and the loosening of her pants from a change in hips. "I'm a girl," Kurama stands up, "You changed me into a girl? What the hell were you thinking?!" She quickly covers her mouth after realizing her change in voice pitch.

Kiyoni is astounded, "It worked," she exclaims. Her voice transitions from excitement to intrigue, "It can't believe it…worked."

"Kiyoni? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kiyoni looks at her new 'girlfriend' lustfully, "Like what, Suu'chi?"

"You know…like that…libidinously." Kurama blushes while holding 'her' pants.

Kiyoni smirks at the idea, "I have a dirty little secret I should share with you."

"What secret is that?"

Kiyoni gets up from her chair, guides Kurama back to her bed, and diverges her secret, "No one knows of this but, I'm bisexual."

"Bisexual? You're attracted to both men and women?"

Kiyoni nods her head, "Yep. Not only that, but one of my biggest fantasies is to make love to another woman," she removes the top portion of her school uniform, "And now that _you're_ a woman, I can fulfill that fantasy."

"You want to…with me?"

Kiyoni removes her skirt, wearing nothing but a baby blue bra and boyshort panty set with bright yellow lace trimming, "I so do," licking her lips.

Kurama visually admires 'her' girlfriend and her slight hourglass frame. The way Kiyoni's boyshorts sat on her hips widens Kurama's eyes. 'She' couldn't wait to put 'her' hands all over them. Kiyoni flirtatiously laughs as she straddles her female lover. "Kiyoni…" Kurama looks into Kiyoni's eyes, "I never done this before. Not from a female perspective anyway." Kurama's innocent voice swoons Kiyoni, so virginal and curious.

"Neither have I," Kiyoni assures, "We can learn together." Kiyoni kisses her 'girlfriend', Kurama returns the favor as the background music turns more sensual.

As they share a kiss, Kiyoni slowly removes the top half of Kurama's outfit. Kurama tries to remove Kiyoni's bra, but is quickly interrupted. "Not now," Kiyoni decrees, "I want to see yours first." Kiyoni slowly opens Kurama's top, exposing 'her' breasts. Kurama's blushes at the sight. "They're exactly how I thought they would be," Kiyoni concludes with a smile, Kurama's bosom resembles a pair of small grapefruits with a couple of dime-sized, rosewood colored nipples. Kiyoni licks her lips again in anticipation. Kurama timidly looks at Kiyoni for a second time. Kiyoni takes it as an invitation, kissing her female lover again for a couple of moments. Shying away from the lips, Kiyoni works her way down Kurama's body. When she reaches Kurama's chest, Kiyoni gives the pair a few gentle squeezes.

"Mm," Kurama hums.

"Too hard," Kiyoni looks up.

"No, just a…new sensation," Kurama assures.

"You have no idea," Kiyoni retorts. With her thumbs, Kiyoni gently grazes Kurama's nipples.

Kurama winces over this new feeling, "Haa."

Wanting to take things further, Kiyoni gives the nipples a new type of play…with her mouth. Kurama clenches the blanket on Kiyoni's bed as 'her' sorceress girlfriend licks, bites, and suckles the new breasts. Teasing the nipples with her thumbs again, Kiyoni looks back up at Kurama, "Let's go further."

"What do you mean 'further'," Kurama wonders.

Kiyoni stands to pull Kurama down by 'her' legs, "All the way." Kiyoni slides Kurama's pants down, revealing the lower half of a female body in a pair of shamrock green boxers.

Kurama stops Kiyoni before the underwear comes off, "Wait!"

"Relax, Suu'chi," Kiyoni comforts Kurama, "We both have the same plumbling, let me see." Kurama lies back and covers 'her' face. Those actions make Kiyoni want Kurama even more as she slides the pair of boxers to the floor. Noticing that the carpet matches the drapes, Kiyoni smiles, "Open sesame." Kiyoni separates Kurama's legs displaying 'her' pretty pink pussy. "Now we're getting somewhere," she whispers.

Positioning herself upright and on her knees, Kiyoni leans forward to give Kurama's pleasure pocket an introductory kiss. Kurama shutters at this new phenomenon. Kiyoni kisses the area again in an attempt to find the clitoris. "Ooh," Kurama coos, another invitation to Kiyoni. Putting her tongue to good use, Kiyoni glosses over Kurama's pleasure button. Not knowing that Kiyoni has a long tongue, the stimulation of Kurama's most erogenous zone felt like a pleasing eternity. 'She' arches her back as 'she' clenches the bed covers again. A whispering "Haaaaaaaah" echoes in the room. Feeling the flow of the music in the background, Kiyoni continues to graze the hooded lady much to Kurama's initial delight. When the tempo of the chorus changes, Kiyoni changes her style, flicking her tongue according to the beat, driving Kurama to near insanity. Cries of "Aaaaah!" and "Haaaaaah!" become the new dialogue. Witnessing Kurama's reactions, Kiyoni changes her style a little more, leaning her head from side-to-side as she flicks and switches her tongue. "Haaaa, aaaaah. Nnnnngh," Kurama shrieks as another new feeling forms in 'her' groin. Kiyoni stops her oral foreplay on the assumption that Kurama was about to have an orgasm. "What did you do that for," Kurama whines.

Kiyoni laughs as she stands up, "I want to get in on the fun." The bra and panty set comes off. Straddling Kurama again, Kiyoni challenges 'her', "Your turn."

Provoked, Kurama grabs Kiyoni by the waist and tosses her on the bed. Kiyoni giggles as she lies on her back, "I feel like I'm in trouble."

Kurama gets on 'her' knees and in between Kiyoni's legs, "That could not have been said any better." 'She' leans forward to kiss the young spell caster, allowing their breasts to touch.

"Mm," Kiyoni hums as she wraps her arms around her lady lover. The couple grinds their chests against each other, nipples lightly brushing against one another. Kurama props 'herself' on 'her' hands in the kneeled push-up position, Kiyoni continues to play with Kurama's dimes using her gumdrops.

"I didn't know your nipples were so big," Kurama acknowledges.

"Do you like them," Kiyoni looks up at Kurama.

'She' smiles, "Yes, I do. May I?"

"Please do," Kiyoni consents. Kurama gives Kiyoni's breasts the same treatment 'she' received. "Haa," Kiyoni wihispers, "Harder, do it harder." Kurama follows orders. "Haaa, aaah," Kiyoni's voice increases in volume. As the nipples sit between Kurama's teeth and lips, 'she' compares them to enlarged chocolate drops. Kiyoni belts out a gratifying coo as she places her hands above her head.

Feeling bold, Kurama sends butterfly kisses down Kiyoni's body, reaching her pleasure pocket, "Do you want me to?"

Kiyoni displays a look of desire, "Go right ahead, my sexy kitsune." Kiyoni props herself on her elbows, showing off her watermelon pink kitty-kat. Remembering the intricacies of the female anatomy from a previous life, Kurama goes to work using both 'her' tongue and fingers simultaneously and separately. Kiyoni can't help but share her desires verbally, "Ha! Ah! Ohhh! Ha, oh Suu'chi. Ah-ha! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Kiyoni lies back down again, shifting her head from side to side as if she's waking up from a nightmare. Her cries cause a pair of fox ears to appear. Kurama has Kiyoni right where 'she' wants her. 'She' separates Kiyoni's second set of lips to expose the love bean. Willing to outdo Kiyoni's performance, Kurama traces the Japanese alphabet in hiragana, spelling out both of the lovers' names across the clit. By the time Kurama gets to the '-no' in 'Minamino', Kiyoni reaches orgasm. A small stream of cum escapes from Kiyoni's body, Kurama takes it as a token of victory.

"How was that," 'she' asks.

"That…was…awesome," Kiyoni answers in between breaths.

"So what now? May I return to normal?"

Kiyoni props back up on her hands, "Who said we were done? I got mine, it's time for you to catch up."

For the next two hours, the temporary lesbian lovers go at it like rabbits. They experiment with different positions such as seated missionary and spooning, to 'sixty-nine' and the classic scissors position with a lot of tongue/lip action and groping in between. They even take turns on playing the submissive/dominant roles. For the same two hours, Kiyoni's bedroom is filled with sounds of more sensual music and orgasmic squeals. Reaching their sexual limits, the lovers relax on Kiyoni's bed. The playlist is now comprised of soothing, ambient music. Kurama lies on 'her' back as Kiyoni siphons blood from the neck area. "So that's what it's like to be a woman," Kurama assumes.

"When it comes to sex, it's a part of it," Kiyoni informs pausing her snacking session, "You're not thinking about staying this way are you?"

"No. I like being a guy better. I wouldn't feel like myself if I stayed like this."

"You're right," Kiyoni props up on one arm, "Veneris filia amplius, ut antea formam reverti (Daughter of Venus, you no longer be. Revert to the form you were originally)."

Kurama is transformed to his original self, sighing when the spell is complete, "That's much better."

"I'll say," Kiyoni vouches, observing his erect member.

Reading her facial expressions, Kurama makes an offer, "Shall we?"

Kiyoni nods her head with a passionate smile, "Ready when you are." Kurama lunges forward, kissing and wrapping his arms around her body. The two roll onto to Kiyoni's back so that Kurama can make love to her… this time, the way a man is supposed to.

* * *

 **This was somewhat of a take on the prompt: The gang switch genders with a bonus if it includes the classic boob grab.**

 **So only Kurama became a girl (not surprising considering that are many doujinshis and fanart with him in a feminine role), but there was some boob grabbing (had to put that in) and some ooh-ing and ahh-ing lol. Personally, I find this to be more on the cute side than steaming hot. What do you think? Let me know in the comments. Thanks a bunch!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sexy, Naughty, Girly Fox (My Girlfriend is a Bi-curious Vampire, Pt. 2)**

*WARNING: Major ecchi and smut content. Reader discretion is advised*

It's another comfortable day in Mushiyori City. During lunch period, human/vampire hybrid, Kiyoni Ikeda is enjoying her meal with her best friend and current boyfriend, Shuuichi Minamino, a.k.a. Kurama. The two sit underneath Kurama's favorite tree on the school campus. It's practically their favorite spot on campus because it's where they can enjoy the most privacy. As Kurama takes a sip of his juice, he notices Kiyoni's animated behavior. "You find something amusing," he asks.

"Oh, I'm just…thinking," Kiyoni answers.

"Thinking about what?"

"Me and you, of course."

"In what way?"

A big smile comes across Kiyoni's face, "In a…personal way."

"Kiyoni, out with it. Your body language tells me you have something devious stirring in your head."

Kiyoni puts down her bento box and slides closer to her boyfriend, "I just had the cutest idea in my head."

"…Care to diverge?" Kurama raises an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about…how cute you would look…in lingerie."

Kurama starts choking, "Me…in lingerie…are you out of…your mind?!" He stops coughing in time to take another sip of his drink and pound his chest until his throat clears.

"Oh, Suu'chi are you okay?"

Kurama coughs a couple more times, "I'm…okay…for right now." He clears his throat, "Now then, what on earth would make you think of me wearing lingerie?"

Kiyoni sits next to Kurama, her voice flirtatiously sweet, "Well, there was that time I turned you into a girl. Remember that?"

"First of all, yes I do remember and second, you did that without my consent."

"That may be but…" Kiyoni leans towards Kurama, "You weren't against it when we made love that day…" she rubs his inner left thigh in a passionate way and purposely near his groin, "Especially when I kissed you…down there…"

Kurama stops her, "Although true, but nevertheless…" he moves her hand away, "It'll be a long time before I do something like that again."

Kiyoni then moves from sitting next to Kurama to sitting on her knees in front of him, "Oh, c'mon Suu'chi. Let's have a fashion show, me and you."

"What brought this on, all of a sudden?"

"Well, Victoria's Secret™ just put out a new collection. I took a look at it online and I saw a few combinations that, I thought, would look nice on you."

"Given that that brand only caters to women, I'm afraid I don't qualify."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you _can_ actually pass for a woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah! Remembered when I asked you about your sexuality? I went that far because I was thinking about how androgynous you look, sometimes. That time you were a girl, proved it."

Kurama feels embarrassed, "I can't help that I was born the way I am, Ikeda."

"Oh, Suu'chi I didn't mean it as anything against you. I don't see your looks as a bad thing. Did you forget about my confession?"

"What confession?"

Kiyoni leans in again, "Oh, you know…" she whispers, "That I'm bisexual."

Kurama clears his throat again, "Oh, that…"

Kiyoni retracts into her sitting position, "And having you look the way you do leaves me feeling like I've hit the jackpot.

Kurama responds sarcastically, "Yippee."

"So…how about it?"

"About what?"

"You model for me in lingerie. We'll have lots of fun…"

Kurama crosses his arms and turns his head away, "Forget it. I simply refuse."

Kiyoni gets up, taking her bento with her, "Alright…how about I…sweeten the deal?"

Kurama looks up with interest, "'Sweeten'? How so?"

"Well…how about we have a fashion show for two?"

"Explain."

"We'll both go shopping at the same store. I pick out a few things for you…" she squats next to Kurama, "And you pick out a few things for me."

Kurama thinks about it and jokingly responds, "Same store, huh? We'll have to go on different days or to different locations. You know, to hype up the suspense."

Kiyoni looks up, "Hmm, there are, I think, three different locations around town. I could see how that would work."

Realizing that Kiyoni isn't joking, Kurama makes a proposal, "So here's the deal. I'll go shopping on your behalf, while you go shopping on mine."

Kiyoni's eyes widen, "So that means you'll model for me?"

"If you agree to these terms…yes."

"It's a deal," Kiyoni stands back up as the school bell rings, "In case you're wondering, my measurements are 36C-24-40. I can't wait to see how you'll work with that." She walks away.

"Ikeda," Kurama calls, Kiyoni stops walking, "Any idea what my measurements will be?"

Kiyoni looks back at her man with confidence in her eyes, "I already know what you're measurements are." As she walks away again, a small amount of apprehension takes over Kurama, "I'm scared to think about what she has next up her sleeve."

After school, Kiyoni rushes to the downtown shopping district to prepare for the fashion show. She already has some ideas as to what she would like Kurama to wear, but figures going through the store's inventory will either change her mind or give her more to think about. She peruses through the panties collection when a store employee approaches her.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with" she asks.

"Well, I'm looking for something special for this weekend," Kiyoni answers, "Do you have anything for the measurements of 36B-24-36?" The employee looks up and down at Kiyoni behind her rehearsed smile. She doesn't think Kiyoni fits those measurements.

"Are you looking for something for yourself or your boyfriend," she delves deeper into the conversation with an upward inflection.

"Girlfriend, actually," Kiyoni examines a pair of pink panties.

The employee's smile shrinks, "Excuse me?"

"My girlfriend has been feeling body conscious lately. I want to pick up a few things to boost her confidence. Do you think you can help me," Kiyoni replies with some conviction of her own.

"Well…I could look in the back for some items. It may take me a while…" the employee goes on.

Sensing that the conversation is going nowhere, Kiyoni says, "Thanks, but I think I can take it from here." The employee apologetically bows and walks away. Annoyed, Kiyoni continues shopping. It's one thing to be a hafu like her in Japan. To be a hafu and a proud member of the LGBTQ community like her in Japan…that's something that's practically rare.

* * *

A few days later, Kurama meets Kiyoni at her apartment. Her parents are out for the day, leaving their daughter alone. After he knocks on her door, he's greeted by a pleasant sight. "Hi, Suu'chi," Kiyoni coos, fresh out of the shower with damp hair and a pink bath towel wrapped around her body.

"Kiyoni, hello," Kurama answers looking at his girlfriend as if she's a snack, "May I come in?"

"Did you bring your stuff?"

Kurama displays his shopping bag, "Yes I did. And you?"

Kiyoni opens the door wide enough for Kurama to notice her bag sitting on the kitchen counter near the door, "Right over there."

Nervous about what he signed up for, he states, "Well, let's get started." He enters the apartment.

Feeling cheeky and giddy, Kiyoni stands outside her bedroom, "Step inside my dressing room, sexy." Kurama obliges. When he enters the bedroom, the first thing he notices is a pink crystal dildo and a wand of anal beads on Kiyoni's study desk.

Examining the items, Kurama wonders, "What's with all of this?"

"Those are to be used for later," Kiyoni assures, "Let's see what we picked out first." She hands Kurama her bag.

"I don't know about this, Kiyoni," Kurama frets as he takes Kiyoni's bag.

"Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun," Kiyoni grabs Kurama's bag from his hand. Like a child opening Christmas presents, Kiyoni excitedly opens the bag to see what Kurama picked out, he does the same with less enthusiasm. The first thing Kiyoni takes out is a lacy bubblegum pink babydoll with matching thong. "Ooh, this is cute," Kiyoni acknowledges, "What made you get this?"

"The color," Kurama responds upon pulling out a black fishnet leotard with matching bra, "Seriously?"

"I thought that would look nice on you in a…cute, tomboy sort of way," Kiyoni answers, "Try it on."

"Aren't you going to cast your spell on me, first?"

Kiyoni leans on her desk and flirtatiously bites a fingernail, "No. I wanna see you wear it now. Just as you are."

"You have got to be kidding me! No way!" Kurama drops the outfit back in the bag.

"An outfit for an outfit, Suu'chi. That was the deal," Kiyoni reminds him.

Sensing the need not to argue any further, Kurama holds up his end of the bargain, "Fine. If you insist." He turns around to undress, Kiyoni does the same. He attempts to look back to sneak a peek, but is disappointed. Kiyoni managed to slip on the outfit while still wearing a towel. The towel is removed when the babydoll is properly adjusted.

"I'm ready," she announces, "What about you?"

Kurama is fine with the bottom, but the top is an issue. "I can't seem to get this bra right," he states. Kiyoni gives her assistance. With their outfits now complete, the lovers observe each other.

Kiyoni is ecstatic, "Yes! I was right!"

Although embarrassed by his get up, Kiyoni's outfit appeases him, "Your cleavage adds a nice touch."

Kiyoni twirls in her babydoll, "You like?"

"Very much," Kurama observes his girlfriend again, trying to catch a peep underneath as she continues to twirl in front of her mirror, "Can I take this outfit off now?"

"Not until you see yourself in the mirror first," Kiyoni demands as she guides him to the mirror.

"Are you serious?! I'm a guy! I look ridiculous wearing this," Kurama criticizes.

"Not from my viewpoint," Kiyoni looks at Kurama's rear end, "You have a really cute butt."

"I'm taking this off now," Kurama argues while getting undressed.

"Fine," Kiyoni looks for a second outfit. The next thing she finds is an aquamarine blue and black lace one-piece thong teddy with black adjustable garter straps. Kiyoni is floored by this ensemble, "Suu'chi, what were you thinking?"

"'Sexy and see-through' was my train of thought," Kurama answers, "I like mystery." Kurama's second outfit is a black with pink lace bustier with a matching thong. "And what was your theme," he asks.

"'Sexy tomboy'," she replies while getting dressed again while wearing her bath towel.

"I refuse to wear this as a guy, you know."

"Alright, alright. Give me a second." Kiyoni's bath towel falls to the floor, showing off her new look. Kurama's fixated gaze is on Kiyoni's plump behind. The outfit that he chose fits her figure really well. He sits on her bed with his elbows resting on his denim covered knees in order to admire his lady love.

"There's…no need to rush, you know," he avows in a honeyed tone.

"You know what? You can kiss my big, blasian ass, Minamino," she states as she gives her butt a smack and looking through her spell book.

"Is that a figure of speech or are you actually giving me permission," he confirms. Kiyoni shakes her head in disbelief.

Without her looking, Kurama's fox ears pop up as he cautiously approaches his girlfriend's behind. She looks rearward to inspect the cause of the new sensation from below, "Really, Suu'chi?"

With innocent eyes, Kurama looks up, "You said I can kiss your ass. That's all I was doing."

Finding the spell, Kiyoni gets ready, "Let's do this." Kurama returns to the bed. Kiyoni makes her invocation, "nati sunt deputantur Martis Iam nunc et feminina et masculina oppositum stellae quae nunc pulchra (Son of Mars born as you are, you are now assigned to the opposite star. What was masculine made now feminine, be thy now a beautiful woman)."

Within seconds, Kurama becomes a woman again. Realizing that 'she's' shirtless, Kurama immediately covers 'her' bosom and laughs awkwardly, "Whoops."

"Can you try on your outfit now," Kiyoni is getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," Kurama relents. Kiyoni turns around so as to not spoil the surprise. Fully dressed, Kurama announces, "Ta-da!"

Kiyoni takes a quick look, "Aaaah! Suu'chi! You look adorable!"

"You think so," Kurama feels unsure while checking out 'her' breasts.

"Yes, come see," Kiyoni pulls Kurama to the mirror again. 'She' takes a couple of moments to check 'herself' out. Kurama agrees, 'she' does look cute in a weird, tomboy-ish way. "See? I told you, sexy tomboy," Kiyoni wraps her arms around her 'girlfriend', "Wanna try on the next one?"

"So long as I see you in the last one I picked out for you," Kurama flirtatiously agrees. They both undress for their last unveiling. Kiyoni's third outfit is a candy red, lacy bralette with matching ruffle thong and silk robe. To Kurama, Kiyoni looks flawless. 'Her' final outfit is an azure blue halter-top bra and panty set. To Kiyoni, Kurama is lovable. They both check themselves out in the mirror like two female best friends in a sorority house.

With the fashion show coming to a close, Kurama relaxes on Kiyoni's bed, "Now what?"

Shifting her position to something more playful, Kiyoni grabs her dildo, "Now…it's time to have some fun." She walks over to meet her 'girlfriend' placing the toy down upon a quick make out session. As Kurama reclines back, Kiyoni brushes a lock of her hair behind an ear and slowly squeezes one of Kurama's breasts.

"Mm, not so hard," 'she' instructs.

"Oh. Sorry about that," a thought comes across Kiyoni's mind, "Suu'chi, was I too hard on you last time?"

Kurama comes clean, "A little."

"You could've told me," Kiyoni feels bad.

"I know, but it's not like I've been a girl all my life. Everything we did was practically new to me," Kurama responds.

Kiyoni traces a finger along Kurama's feminine figure, "Well, you have a point there."

Feeling confident, Kurama takes charge. This time, Kiyoni reclines back with one of Kurama's legs in between hers. "Allow me…" 'she' insists.

"Ooh. Sure thing," Kiyoni prepares herself. They resume their make out session. Since Kiyoni is wearing a bralette, Kurama has easy access to Kiyoni's breasts, squeezing them gently while using the fabric to tease her nipples. Kiyoni shutters from this new activity. Sticking with the nipple area, Kurama puts the bra and 'her' mouth to work, swirling and flicking Kiyoni's chocolate gum drops. To reach the peak of erection, Kurama sucks on the nipples like 'she's' breastfeeding. The cooling sensation through the lacy fabric causes Kiyoni to fall into a state of sexual excitement. "Ooh, do that again," she encourages. With a smile, Kurama continues.

"Ah," Kiyoni reels her head back and adjusts her lower body so that her groin brushes against Kurama's right knee. Sensing what Kiyoni wants, Kurama extends a hand. Kiyoni takes delight in the double pleasure, her panties dampen with every stroke. With her love bean stimulated, Kiyoni's sensual cries increase in volume. Feeling thirsty for 'her' girlfriend's juices, Kurama slides down to finish the job. Kiyoni lifts her hips so that Kurama can remove the lacy garment. Repeating 'her' moves from a previous encounter, Kurama arouses 'her' girlfriend. At the same time, Kiyoni plays with her breasts. Sounds of "Ah! Haaah! Oh, yes!" And "Nhn!" overcome the music that's been playing in the background since Kurama arrived. "Oh, shit Suu'chi. I'm about to cum," Kiyoni announces. Kurama immediately stops upon hearing that announcement. "What did you do that for," Kiyoni whines.

"I was just teasing. I had no intention of you reaching orgasm right now," Kurama informs.

"Oh, that's not fair," Kiyoni states.

Kurama props up on 'her' knees, "Neither is life, sweetheart." Kiyoni sits up, grabs Kurama by the waist and pulls 'her' back.

"What was that for," Kurama asks.

Reaching for Kurama's panties, Kiyoni makes her claim, "My turn." They both take part in removing the garment. Afterwards, Kiyoni guides Kurama towards her face, it's 'her' turn to receive the cunnilingus treatment.

"Ha," Kurama throws 'her' head back as Kiyoni gives 'her' bottom a few squeezes. It's not long after that the two engage in a triangle-like position as Kurama plays with Kiyoni's hooded lady again like a guitar. The more intense the performance, the louder the orgasmic cries. The couple climax simultaneously. Kiyoni takes a few moments to drink in Kurama's essence.

"Ah! What are you doing," Kurama wonders.

"I'm thirsty too," Kiyoni replies licking Kurama's pleasure pocket like a kitten drinking milk.

"Nn. Please stop. I might come again," Kurama warns.

"That is the idea," Kiyoni implies.

Kurama quickly gets up and heads for Kiyoni's study desk. With the anal beads in hand, Kurama digresses, "Do you want to go first or should I?"

Kiyoni turns over onto her stomach and wiggles her bum, "I'll go first. My bottom likes to be worshipped too, you know." With a sly smile, Kurama puts the toy to good use. While on all fours, Kiyoni's peach bottom receives some much warranted treatment, spankings follow anal stimulation. Kiyoni is in pleasure heaven, her climax as strong as the last. Kurama massages Kiyoni's bum to calm her down.

"Those spankings weren't too hard, we're they," 'she' questions.

"Not at all. You look like you knew what you were doing," Kiyoni answers looking back at her female paramour.

"I just did what you asked," Kurama bashfully sputters, "I guess it's my turn now?"

Kiyoni grabs the dildo, "Yes, but with this, this time." Originally, Kurama is not the type to succumb to anal stimulation, but to keep Kiyoni happy, 'she'll' make an exception. Surprisingly, 'she' orgasms as well.

"How was that," Kiyoni proclaims. With 'her' ass still in the air, Kurama thinks back, "That…was…amazing! Wow!"

"I know, right," Kiyoni asserts in a cocky manner.

Kurama gets back up and removes 'her' bra, "Now I'm ready for the real deal."

Kiyoni removes her bra, "Me too." The two giggle as they kiss and make love again. They try new positions such as "the double duty" (anal and clitoral stimulation), "lazy 69", and "the lovely lap dance". Kurama gets a kick out of watching Kiyoni "dance" on 'her' lap. Feeling extra adventurous, Kiyoni transforms her dildo into a double sided dildo and convinces Kurama to give it a go…'she' does.

Feeling worn out, the two women relax on the floor with music still playing in the background. To increase their relaxation, they share a joint that Kurama had made prior to arrival (per Kiyoni's request). "Now _this_ is awesome," Kiyoni decrees.

"Agreed," Kurama responds.

"I didn't think you'd be open to some of this new stuff," Kiyoni discloses as she takes a puff.

"Well…your happiness is what I cared about," Kurama articulates, "Would you have done so much if I was a boy?"

"Mm, maybe. Maybe more, hell, I don't know," Kiyoni answers passing the joint over to Kurama. Propped on her elbows, Kiyoni reverses her spell, Kurama is a male once again. A naked male, but a male nonetheless. A marijuana laced exhalation escapes his body.

"Is it safe to assume that we can make this a regular thing," Kiyoni guesses.

"Only if we're just as adventurous while I'm a guy," Kurama determines.

"It's a deal," Kiyoni affectionately gives her boyfriend a kiss. The two spend some time enjoying their high and moment of peace, managing to clear the air and get fully dressed by the time Kiyoni's parents come home.

* * *

 **Okay, so someone on the YYHFanfiction Tumblr page suggested an idea about Kurama wearing lingerie. Soooooo, that's what this chapter is basically about. I was also inspired by the relationship between Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune (so sweet) and by the very interesting, very hot gender bend manga** _ **Nyotai Ka**_ **by Ruen Rouga (I forgot to mention that in part one). It's cute, it's sexy, it's…Kurama in lingerie! I would love to know what you think. I'm having way too much fun!**

 ***Special shoutout to Victoria's Secret™ and Fredericks of Hollywood™ for the wardrobe inspiration!***


	11. Chapter 11

**One Summer Night**

The most perfect night of nights happens along the shoreline of California's famous Laguna Beach. The weather is warm, waters are active, and traffic is relatively light. The story begins within said traffic. Driving his newly restored 1986 Jaguar XJS is the first main character Nicolas, and he is on a date tonight. The third to be exact. His outfit of choice is a black short V-neck T-shirt with matching ripped jeans, classic Chuck Taylor/Converse sneakers, and a leather snapback cap (the emblem is that of his favorite comic book character, Batman). As he cruises the streets heading towards Heisler Park, he can't help but take quick peeks at his date. Main character number two is Kiyoni Ikeda. Kiyoni is staying in America on a grant from a study abroad program in her home country, Japan. The language barrier is not a problem for them as Kiyoni learned English from her American mother. Kiyoni's outfit of choice is a bright yellow cut out crop top underneath a black and white letterman's hoodie, dark denim capris pants, and white and yellow Adidas. A fresh two-strand twist out, decorates her hair. The two met at Nicolas's place of employment, Spencer's. She was shopping with her mother when Nicolas approached her about three months ago. The two have been in contact with each other since.

Kiyoni sits in the passenger side admiring the traffic and street lights. However, she wants to see night sky, so she turns to her date, "Hey, Nicolas. Do you think you could lower the top down?"

"Oh, yea. It is getting a little hot in here," he replies before answering to her request.

As the roof of the car goes down, Kiyoni leans her head back, succumbing to the California summer air. Her hair flails along the breezes. "Mm, that feels so nice," she admits. Nicolas shifts his hat to the side in order to avoid the wind blowing it away. He won't admit it but the reason why Nicolas feels a bit warm is because of her.

"You never told me where were going," Kiyoni observes. "I told you, we're going to Heisler Park," Nicolas replies.

"How long until we get there?"

"In a little bit, just relax."

Kiyoni can't relax. The moment Nicolas mentioned the word "beach", she instantly became excited. The distant smell of the ocean air amplifies her excitement. Using an exit ramp, they arrive at their destination within ten minutes. Astonishment overcomes Kiyoni as she takes a look at the beach in front of her, "Just look at those waters!" She sits on her knees for a better view like a puppy hanging out of a window. Nicolas steps out of his car on his way to open the door for Kiyoni. He pauses as a glimpse of Kiyoni's rear is caught in his peripheral.

Rivaling that of Ric Flair, Nicolas hoos, "Woo-WOOOOO-woo." The way Kiyoni's "painted on" jeans looked on her lower body, emphasizes her peach bottom shape. Even the gold stitching on the back pockets looked appetizing. To Nicolas, that stitching were markers for where to put his hands.

Kiyoni looks back at her date, "So this is Heisler Park?"

Breaking from his trance, Nicolas answers, "Huh? Oh, yea…" He walks over to the passenger side and opens the door, "My lady…"

Kiyoni exits the car, giving Nicolas a kiss on his left cheek along the way, "Thank you." After closing the car door, Nicolas catches up to Kiyoni who's a couple of feet away. Kiyoni is still amazed by the view, "Wow. Just wow."

"There is more, you know," Nicolas implies.

"Show me," she encourages.

Using the stairwell, Nicolas leads Kiyoni down to the beach area of the park. Down there, the atmosphere is a little darker and the waves are louder. Kiyoni gasps at the sight, "You have caves?"

"Yep," Nicolas confirms, "They're not too deep, I don't think."

When they reach the sand, Kiyoni removes her shoes. Nicolas follows suit. Taking Kiyoni by the hand, Nicolas leads her on a pedestrian tour of the beach. Highly interested, Kiyoni leads Nicolas towards one of the caves. "Whoa, whoa. I'm coming," he insists. They stand at the cavern's entrance.

Kiyoni calls, "Helloooooo." Her voice echoes once due to the crashing waters. Nicolas takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around the international beauty. "Hey, what's all this for," she giggles.

"I couldn't help it. You might get lost in here," he kisses her on her right cheek. Nicolas's size soothes Kiyoni. His arms give her a new sense of security, something she has felt before. They sway from side-to-side to where they're facing the ocean.

"Those waters look so inviting," she mumbles.

"Neither one of us brought swimsuits," he whispers in her ear.

Kiyoni steps away from Nicolas's embrace and flirtatiously gazes at him, "I know." She puts down her shoes and takes off her jacket, "I can't wait anymore. Whenever I see a beach, I just have to go for a swim." She then slips out of her top, "It's called 'skinny-dipping' in the states, right? Care to join me?"

Nicolas strips immediately, "You don't have to tell me twice." His shirt comes off first. When Kiyoni notices his physique, her eyes widen. To her, his body shape would a put the last guy to shame a little. Nicolas notices her demeanor, "Oh. What do you think?"

"…Umm. Not bad. Not bad…at all." Kiyoni feels a little flushed as she folds and places her top on the ground.

The time has come to remove their pants. Both are a little hesitant to do so. Kiyoni turns around to undress, Nicolas does the same. However, he turns his head slightly just to get another glimpse of Kiyoni's rear. When they're down to their underwear, Kiyoni realizes that Nicolas doesn't look too bad at all. The way his Calvin Klein boxer briefs fit his frame should have him featured in one of their shows. Meanwhile, Nicolas admires Kiyoni's curvaceous stature. The way her lacy black strapless bra and matching boy short panty set highlighted her body made Nicolas want to praise whatever powers that created her. "Nicolas? Nicolas," she calls for his attention, Nicolas is in another world, "Hey, please don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing. It's bad enough I got that back home."

"I'm sorry….Kiyoni, but….damn," he goes on as he continue to marvel, "You have one…AMAZING…body."

"I do," she blushes.

Nicolas nods his head, "Yes. In this country, girls would _kill_ to have a body like yours."

Kiyoni laces her hands behind her back, giving Nicolas more to see, "Thank you. I wish people felt that way back home."

Nicolas walks up to her and lightly touches her waist, "They're just blind and jealous. Fuck 'em," that same hand touches Kiyoni's chin, "You're beautiful." Kiyoni concedes.

With feet back in the sand, Kiyoni challenges her date, "Last one there is a rotten fish!" Nicolas chases after her. They first run along the area where water meets sand before entering the ocean. When Nicolas does catch her, he clinches her again and swings her around full circle as waves crash against their waists. Breaking free, Kiyoni attempts to throw water at her date. A water fight ensues as Nicolas counters. He attempts to run away, but Kiyoni is close by. She successfully jumps on his back as he continues to run.

"Weeeee," she shrieks. Nicolas playfully runs and spins around, giving Kiyoni the impression that she's on a rollercoaster. Their second date was a trip to the pier of Santa Monica Bay. Feeling a bit exhausted, Nicolas lowers Kiyoni after walking along dry sand. "That was fun," she determines.

"Glad you had some fun," Nicolas affirms.

Kiyoni walks up to Nicolas, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"For what," Nicolas asks.

"For…showing me a good time…for…accepting me…as I am."

Nicolas wraps his arms around her waist, "Kiyoni, I told you. You're beautiful. I've known that since you first walked into the store."

Kiyoni closes her eyes and lowers her head down, embarrassed and flattered, "Still, thank you."

Nicolas lifts her head by her chin in an attempt to kiss her. He hasn't done so since the two started dating. The last thing he sees is her eyes. That deep shade of purple complemented her nightly skin tone. Realizing that she's been down this road before, Kiyoni pauses Nicolas's advances, "Wait."

Somewhat surprised, Nicolas asks, "What's wrong?"

"Before we go any further, there's some things that…you should know…about me."

"You're not a guy are you?"

"What?!" Kiyoni pushes him away, "Of course I'm not a guy! Why would you think that?" She crosses her arms in a huff.

Nicolas laughs it off as he embraces her again, "I'm just joking, Kiyoni. My bad. I'll be serious now." Kiyoni remains silent. He urges her, "C'mon. What's the big secret?"

Kiyoni looks at her date with apprehension in her eyes, "I'm….I'm different from other girls."

"No shit. I can clearly see that."

"No, you don't get it. I mean I'm _really_ different from other girls." She walks away from him, he follows.

"What do you mean, you're different," he asks.

"Let's just say that…I'm not exactly human."

"Meaning?" By this point, Nicolas is standing a couple of feet behind her. When she turns around, her eye color has changed from eggplant purple to a glowing sangria red, with her irises narrowing to look like a cat. Nicolas quickly takes notice, "What the…"

"Nicolas, when I said that I'm not exactly human, I mean that's only half of me. The other half of me…is vampire. So, not only am I blasian, but I'm also half human and half vampire."

Nicolas stands idly, stunned by the news.

"There's more. I also have special powers," she informs.

"Such as?"

"Well, if you kiss me, we'll be able to read each other's minds."

"So you're like a telepathic vampire? That's awesome!"

"Wait, really?"

"Hell yeah! So wait, you can do that with other people? What about the last guy?"

"It only works after I directly kiss someone. It happened with my last boyfriend."

"By the way, you never really told me why you broke up. What happened with the mind reading then?"

"We broke up when I found out he was gay. I turned him into a girl once and that's when he did a complete 180 on me. He's in a new relationship with the guy he had a thing for, now."

Nicolas sticks his hands out in front of him in disbelief, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You turned him into a girl? How and why?"

"Oh! Well…that's another thing. I also practice magic. I turned my ex because I just wanted to fuck a girl and he was the closest person, I knew, that looked like one."

"So…you're gay too?"

"Bisexual, actually."

Nicolas crosses his arms, "That's…cool…and weird…and somewhat hot…but weird. So…back to the mind reading thing."

"I invocated a spell that would allow him to forget about me. Well, at least the part about us dating. We've been friends since we were six years old and I didn't want our friendship to go away."

"So…he gets to be all happy and gay while you live with the heartbreak? That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"I would really explain all of that but, that would probably take all night and I think some of the fun we've had between us is dying down. All I'm saying is that I think you should know at least that much about me before you start making anymore plans."

Nicolas steps up to her, "I have no problem with you being what you are. So long as you're real with me, I'm cool."

Kiyoni's relieved, "Really?"

He nods his head before finally getting that kiss. As waves continue to wash along the shore, the two embrace each other as their kiss increases in intimacy. During their romantic moment, Nicolas takes the opportunity to gently slide his hands down to Kiyoni's backside. They establish a mental conversation. "What do you think you're doing," Kiyoni asks.

"Whoa, I can hear you," he determines, "Uh, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Are you trying to touch my butt?"

"Are you giving me permission?"

Kiyoni breaks from the kiss, turning around so that her bum is against his groin. The bulge in his briefs is clearly at attention. "Is that better for you," she flirtatiously inquires.

"Yeah, but I'm more of a 'hands-on' guy. I am a booty man."

"I've noticed a few times," her body starts to shiver a little.

Taking notice, Nicolas embraces Kiyoni even more, "If you're cold, I got you."

"I think my swimming urge has gone away. We should go."

"Are you sure? We have this entire beach to ourselves." He kisses her cheek again.

"I'm sure. We can come back another time. I want to at least put on my jacket."

"As you wish." Nicolas leads her back to where they left their clothes.

Along the way, Kiyoni thinks, "Hm. That's something _he_ used to say…"

Nicolas hears her thoughts and makes a declaration, "Okay, since we're gonna be honest with each other, I think I should let you know a few things about me. One, I'm not gay. That's for damn sure. Two, I am, no way in hell, that other guy," he faces her before they dress, "So three, you don't have to compare me to him. In fact, just don't. We're nothing alike and do you know why?" Kiyoni shakes her head. He places a hand on Kiyoni's left cheek, "Because you're here with me. And by the looks of things, you're happier that way. I can definitely appreciate you more than he ever did. And that's real."

Kiyoni kisses his palm, "I'd like that." They kiss again.

* * *

A short time later, fully dressed, the two cruise the streets of southern California again in search of a new hangout spot. Kiyoni looks up at the night sky again in an attempt to see the stars. Looking back down at her date she asks, "So, where are we going now?"

"There's a nice little hillside that I know of. We can see L.A. from there," he replies.

"Shut up! I love doing stuff like that," she exclaims. Nicolas looks back at her with a satisfactory and proud smile.

Listening to the radio, the song "It was a Good Day" by California's own Ice Cube, becomes the momentary soundtrack for their trip. Kiyoni's favorite part comes up, "Shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em," she raps along while pretending to shake some dice.

Nicolas is impressively amused, "What 'chu know about this?"

"Uh, duh. My mom is American. I grew up listening to this," she confirms.

Arriving at their destination, Nicolas parks the car within rest area. Kiyoni immediately hops out of the vehicle to get a better view of the city while he watches from the driver's seat. While Kiyoni is amazed by the lights and structure of downtown L.A., Nicolas admires Kiyoni's frame once again. The brightness of the car's headlights does her body some much appreciated justice. Nicolas takes the opportunity to play DJ. After choosing the right song, he pulls the car up closer to his date and puts it in park. Shifting to the backseat, Nicolas invites Kiyoni to join him, she does.

The two sit in the backseat with Nicolas's right arm around his lady love. She relaxes on his shoulder, still taking in the sights. "This is nice, Nicolas," she complements.

"Glad you like it," he says in an appreciative tone.

Looking at the tears of his jeans, Kiyoni traces along the patches, lightly tickling his thigh. Nicolas's leg twitches from the sensation. She does it for a second time, the leg twitches again. The third time around, he tightens his embrace, "What are doing? Stop that."

"You have ticklish legs," Kiyoni playfully responds. She goes at it for a fourth time, but Nicolas stops her by grabbing her wrist. Kiyoni seductively stares into his eyes, he follows suit. The two share a kiss yet again. It starts off slow, then it picks up a little. To increase their passion, Kiyoni climbs aboard Nicolas's lap with some slight assistance by him. They continue their make-out session when the two wrap their arms around each other again. A new song plays in the background. Feeling adventurous, Nicolas goes for Kiyoni's bottom again. Realizing that she's not putting up a fight, he gives the derriere a couple of squeezes.

"Mm," Kiyoni hums.

From her end, Kiyoni takes the time to read his thoughts:

"Man, this girl is perfect. Smart, beautiful, incredibly sexy. And on top of that, she's a vampire who can read minds? Oh shit, she can't hear me now, can she?"

Kiyoni puts the kiss on pause, her voice soothing yet desirable, "I can." She kisses him again. Feeling hot, Kiyoni's jacket comes off again, so does Nicolas's. The hold they have on each other, tightens. Nicolas makes some more moves. The butterfly kisses along her neck, arouses Kiyoni to the point where her red eyes and fangs come out. She can feel her sexual and hematic appetite growing. He can feel his package increasing in size as well. Nicolas makes an attempt to explore more of Kiyoni's body, but she stops him.

"Wait a second," Kiyoni catches her breath in order to avoid bringing out her vampire form.

"What's wrong," he wonders, "Was it something I did?"

"No, it wasn't you. It's just…when I get overly excited, my body starts to change. Since I just told you about what I am, I don't think now's the time to show you that side of me yet."

"'Change'? Like how?"

"I'm sure you noticed the wings on my back. Those become real, for example."

"A vampire witch who can read minds and fly? That sounds super fucking awesome."

"Thank you and I prefer you use the term 'sorceress' instead of 'witch'."

"Sorry, 'sorceress' it is." He pulls her in for another kiss. Kiyoni guides Nicolas's arms around her waist. Not long after, they resume their previous movements.

He kisses Kiyoni's neck again. Her bloody cravings overcome her sexual ones. She breaks from her date for another time. "Were you changing again," he whispers.

"I can't hold it in anymore," she realizes, "I'm sorry for doing this but, would it be alright if I…drink from you?"

Nicolas stares into Kiyoni's vampire eyes. Although it is believed that vampires have frightening or intimidating eyes, her eyes are innocent and thirsty. He gives his answer, "I told you back at Heisler, so long as you're honest with me, I'm cool. If you want to drink my blood, I'm all for it."

Elated, Kiyoni goes for it, lifting Nicolas's shirt by the bottom hem, revealing his fit physique. Tracing a fingernail along the abdomen, she gives him a complement, "Nice abs."

"Thank you," says a grateful Nicolas, "Had to keep it up for you."

Kiyoni gazes at Nicolas with a warm smile before leaning in for another kiss.

During her ritual, he confirms, "This isn't gonna be like…be really painful, is it?"

Before reaching for the neck, Kiyoni whispers in his ear, "So long as you stay relaxed, it shouldn't hurt too much." Taking the left side of Nicolas's neck into consideration, Kiyoni searches for a sweet spot using her tongue and ears. She finds his most sensitive spot by listening to his reactions. Fangs at the ready, Kiyoni takes a bite.

"Ah," he exclaims as his efforts at reaching stability go into motion. He can feel the warm, small streams of his blood trickle down near the shoulder blade and chest areas.

In her opinion, virgin blood was the way to go. However, given that Nicolas is offering himself to fulfill her need, she'll take it anyway. With one of her desires quenched, Kiyoni uses her blood to heal the wound, cleaning up the stains with her tongue, much to his satisfaction. "I think that's everything. Are you okay from that," she assesses.

Nicolas takes a moment to get his wits together, "Yeah, I'm good. That was new and hot," he responds. They share a laugh.

Moving on, Kiyoni's top comes off again, showing off her strapless bra. He goes in for her chest. Kiyoni laughs at his bold moves, cradling his head as if he's a small child. Pretty soon, the bra comes off, giving her C-cups time to breathe. Nicolas likes what he sees, paying special attention to her perfectly-sized nipples. "Ah," Kiyoni throws her back, as he introduces his mouth to her bosom.

Taking advantage of the space of the back seat, Kiyoni lies down. Nicolas watches her and gets into position, passion and lust in both their eyes. He kisses her for a few more seconds before travelling down her body. In all honesty, Nicolas would rather drive down Kiyoni's curves than drive the real curves of southern California.

Stopping at her waist, he turns on his gentleman charm, "Would you mind?"

Kiyoni shakes her head, "You've already seen me up top. Might as well see the bottom."

Nicolas mentally laughs, "'Bottom'…" With some assistance from her, Nicolas removes both her jeans and underwear. The heart shape bush he sees, puts a smile on his face, "Not bad." Kiyoni nervously bites her bottom lip.

Testing her waters, Nicolas grazes Kiyoni's genitalia with his thumb. "Ooh," she coos. He keeps at it until her essence starts to flow. Kiyoni sits up so that he can use the room. Like Trey Songz, Nicolas dives in, starting with her opening and toying with her hooded lady. Kiyoni is in heaven. The sensation of his tongue against her love bean is orgasmic for the young vampire.

After dining on her southern cuisine, Nicolas reclines the driver's seat all the way back. Getting an idea, Kiyoni makes a suggestion, "Umm, there's something else you should know."

"What is it," Nicolas lies back in his seat.

Reaching for her jacket, Kiyoni takes out a couple of marbles, "We'll need these."

"What are those for?"

"Remember when I said that I practice magic? I do so with these," she gives one to her companion, "Here. Swallow this."

Nicolas examines the marble in his hand, "This isn't some type of drug, is it? This country has too many drug addicts as is."

Kiyoni laughs, "No, silly. Not like that. Just take it." They both ingest a marble simultaneously.

"So, what happens now? Do I get to be a vampire?" He's suddenly excited.

Kiyoni laughs again as she straddles him and takes off her shoes, "No, but you get to fuck one without anyone noticing. Those marbles are part of an invisibility spell. If anyone sees us, they'll just think the car is haunted or something." She unbuckles his pants, "And as far as sound goes, we'll just use our inside voices," she points to her head.

"Ohh, I got you," he displays a carnal smile, "But first things first…" Before his pants come off completely, he reaches inside his left front pocket and pulls out a golden package, one Kiyoni sees for the first time.

"What's that?"

Nicolas laughs this time, "A magnum. You never seen one before?"

Kiyoni shakes her head, "What's it for?"

With another smile, Nicolas answers her question. Kiyoni is marveled, "Oh, wow. Now I see." She bites her bottom lip again in anticipation.

"All set, Miss Lady," he reclines back again, "Ready for a test ride?" Kiyoni seductively crawls forward for another kiss before introducing her second set of lips to Nicolas's member, descending on his wood with a gentle, "Aaaah." She then takes a few moments to adjust, the difference between this Johnson and the last feels instantly significant. Her hips begin to move while her hands are placed on his sculpted chest.

As she picks up speed, Nicolas takes a firm grip on her hips, "I wonder how loud she gets," he contemplates.

Through telepathy, Kiyoni answers, "You'll find out soon enough." His eyebrows go skyward by that answer.

Kiyoni shifts her hands from his chest to his legs. The slight shift allows Nicolas's schlong to penetrate Kiyoni's box at a different angle. The new sensation arouses Kiyoni even more. Cries of "Oooh, Ha! Oh, shit" echo in his mind. He closes his eyes, succumbing to the feel of Kiyoni's inner walls. Realizing whom he's with, Nicolas's eyes pop back open. A beauty like Kiyoni riding him is something he wants to observe every second of. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down with every stroke of her hips is hypnotizing.

He reaches for her twins, Kiyoni's hands meet his. "I thought you were a booty man," she states.

"I am. I just want to show love to the rest of your body," he affirms. Kiyoni closes her eyes and throws her head back again, giving herself a few moments to enjoy his boner. Sounds of Kiyoni's essence squelching against Nicolas's groin area mix in with the background music.

Mentally, all Nicolas can hear is "Oh, Nicolas…you feel so good…you feel so, so good…oh, I can't stop…so good…"

A satisfactory smile overcomes him, "We're only halfway through, my dear." If Nicolas was a demon, he would have horns the size of his dong right now.

"Halfway? What do you mean," Kiyoni stops riding.

"Turn around," he suggests, "I wanna see what that booty do." She obliges. Along the way, she grabs Nicolas's hat and places it on her head. Although, he's strict about his hat, the way Kiyoni looks with it on impresses him, "You lucky I like you." Kiyoni wiggles her bum with a wink. "Girl, don't you tease me with that thing," he warns.

"The last one didn't want to handle this (*smack*) _thing_ anymore," Kiyoni challenges her date again, "Think _you_ can?"

Nicolas cups his hands in a "come here" fashion, "Come to daddy…"

Kiyoni slowly lowers her caboose. Now Nicolas has his sights on Kiyoni's rearview. As she resumes her riding, she places one hand on the edge of the driver's seat and the other on the steering wheel. Nicolas can't help but marvel at Kiyoni's bubble. The position of her angel wings above her rump gives Nicolas a mental note to go to church in the near future, so that he may properly praise the holy powers that be for blessing him with this gift.

"Oh, Nicolas…you feel so fucking good," she gives him _her_ praises, "Please…spank me. Please spank me, Nicolas. I've been such a bad girl lately."

Like a genie, Nicolas grants her wish. Using both his hands, he smacks Kiyoni's fanny. "Ha! Again…" she urges. Another smack, raises her volume, "Again…" Another smack, "Again!" One for good measure, "Oh...shit, yes," she cries.

Upright and using her companion's torso for support, Kiyoni goes off like a child on a pogo stick, those spankings turned her on like nobody's business. Nicolas's eyes are completely frozen on Kiyoni's ass. If only he had some baby oil, he would use it on his date so that her bottom can actually shine and wiggle like a bubble. "Ah…fuck, mmm…oh…shit…ah, fuck this feels so good," Kiyoni feels an orgasm coming on. She leans back a little bit more, the ends of her hair brush against Nicolas's abs.

"Enjoying yourself," she asks with glee.

"Most definitely," he replies, "But…" He pushes Kiyoni forward so that she grabs the steering wheel again. With one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, he drives Kiyoni to her sexual destination. Using his lower body, he acts as a reverse pile driver inside Kiyoni's pleasure pocket. The sensation is incredible to the both of them.

"Oh, shit I'm cumming," Kiyoni announces.

"Fuck, me too," he chimes in, increasing his speed. With a few more thrusts from the both of them, they climax simultaneously. Orgasmic wails echo along the hillside, so much for the invisibility spell.

Nicolas falls back in his seat to catch his breath, "Holy…fuck," he concludes.

Composed, Kiyoni looks back at Nicolas, "I guess you can handle it."

"I told you…I was a booty man…shit."

Understanding that Nicolas is more drained than he should be, Kiyoni turns herself around again to kiss him, "How's that?"

"What was that for?"

"I'm also a bit of a…psychic vampire. I may have taken more of your energy than I should. I hope that kiss helps."

"Yeah…I think so."

Kiyoni grabs Nicolas's jacket and uses it as a makeshift blanket, covering their lower bodies. She then rests her head on his chest. As a vampire, she gets a kick out of hearing her partner's heartbeat. Nicolas embraces her once again after taking back his hat.

"That was better than I thought," she concludes.

"I told you, I'm not like that other guy," he informs, "All I needed was for you to give me a chance."

"Nicolas…thank you."

"For what?"

"For being different. I like different."

Nicolas kisses the top of Kiyoni's head, "You're welcome." For the next two hours, the lovers rest underneath the stars of southern California. After waking up and getting dressed, they depart for home, perfectly ending the most perfect night of nights.

* * *

 **This was a fan requested chapter with my OC. Honestly, not only was this another challenge, but it's also the longest chapter I have ever written. The fan in**

 **question is in love with this chapter and hopefully the same will go for you. Leave me comments, I love them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Teach Me How to Please You**

 ***This is a NSFW chapter told from Kurama's POV. Reader discretion is advised.***

 **Tuesday, August 8** **th** **, 4:30p (Human Standard Time); Thursday, August 10** **th** **, same time (Heliopolis Standard Time)** :

"Suu'chi," she says in her sweetest of voices.

"Yes, Kiyoni. What is it?" I recline back in my study chair with my phone to my ear. It's guaranteed that whenever she calls for me in that tone, one of her many requests become the topic of discussion.

"Suu'chi, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"This weekend? Hmm, not that I know of." This weekend is the second one of summer vacation. Kiyoni was too busy to spend time with me the weekend before. I'm hoping this phone call would be our chance, "May I ask why?"

"Well…the thing is…my parents are going to be away for the weekend. Which leaves me to play 'Queen' for that period. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I hate that we didn't see each other at all last week." Kiyoni and I have been dating for nearly three months now. The last time I visited her world was just two months prior for her eighteenth birthday. Things were a little…intense while there. However, the time we spent together ignited such a flame between us. A flame I have become addicted to at the moment.

"Yes, it's totally fine. In fact, my parents are encouraging you to come. They'd feel safe if they had someone wise and mature like you to be with me. And yes, this will definitely make up for last week. As a matter of fact, this weekend _is the very reason_ why last week went down the way it did. My parents wanted to teach me a few things before leaving."

"Another business meeting, I presume?" During my time in the city, I learned that Kiyoni's parents are in talks of drafting a treaty between their kingdom and the rest of demon world. Now that the vampire capital is aware of the unification tournament, they want to establish peace between the two powers. A treaty signed by both the royal family of Heliopolis and the next ruler of the demon world will be the parties behind said agreement.

"Yep. So…what do you say? Will you come?" The pleading tone of her voice seals the deal. An entire weekend with the princess of vampires? I couldn't say no, "When should I be ready?"

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 9** **th** **, 8:30pm (Human Standard Time); Friday, August 11** **th** **, same time (Heliopolis Standard Time)** :

I arrived in Heliopolis about eight hours ago via a portal spell given to me by Kiyoni. I packed lightly for my trip. After entering my room once again, I took the time to inspect some of flora that sat along the balcony. Kiyoni is just as picky about the quality of nature as I am, a trait I liked. Afterwards, we spent the majority of the day inside the palace. There was so much that I had yet to see since my previous visit. After dining for lunch and dinner, Kiyoni had asked for some time to herself for the evening. Although, curious, I'm never informed of her reason.

We walked through the torch lit halls of the palace to her bedroom. It is there, where we depart. "Kiyoni, are you feeling alright? You look a little flustered." I notice a change in her demeanor. It's similar to her conduct from two months ago. I can see the desire in her eyes, my habituation.

"I'm fine, Suu'chi. Really. I just need to breathe that's all. I think I'm a little overwhelmed from today. Good night, Suu'chi," she parts from my left arm slowly, giving me one more glance before closing her door. It's taking every ounce of strength not to barge in. By the delicious scent of her pheromones, I figure out that my enabler is in heat. What I wouldn't do to quench her thirst. Alas, I must respect her wishes.

On my way to my bedroom, I catch something between her two doors. It's Kiyoni straddling a pillow. "Ah…ah…ng…" she moans, I never knew she masturbates. This definitely confirms my theory. I must admit, her sexual behavior is intriguing. She throws her head back as if emerging from water, I guess that must be her orgasm. I wait for her as she collapses on her bed. Her next move piques my interest. At that moment, I see something coming from between her legs. I don't believe it, a phallus shaped crystal. I can't take it anymore, I'm going in.

* * *

"Ah! Suu'chi! What are you doing?" There was no sense of her trying to cover up her carnal deeds, I've seen enough.

"My apologies. I…watched you while you were…satisfying yourself."

"You saw me? I thought voyeurism wasn't your thing."

She has a point. It really isn't, "But I…I apologize. I was curious. Is this the reason why you wanted to be alone?"

She flops onto her right side, away from me, "Yes, it is," is what comes from her lips. However, we share a telepathic link. So mentally she says, "Aw, man. He probably thinks I'm totally weird, now."

Verbal in my rebuttal, I make my move, "It's natural from what I've heard. You have no reason to feel shameful. Actually as I was watching, I…wanted to know…if I could help."

She turns to me with surprised eyes. "Why in the hell would he suggest that," I assume would be her question. I climb on her bed next to her.

"Why in the hell would you suggest that," she turns to me. "Because I…like what you were doing. You're very arousing."

Her face changes from surprise and disbelief to one of intrigue, "Really? I don't know about this, Suu'chi. It's not like you know what to do."

I lean in, "Then teach me. I want to know more about you than I did last time. Perhaps we can take things further." I gently graze her left thigh. My touch causes goosebumps. "You shouldn't be the only one who can please you," I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me with seduction in her eyes. We both thought that since we practically have the palace to ourselves, we'd take things to a new level. I knew I had her when she kisses me. During which, she informs me telepathically, "We'll start here. Embrace me." She wraps her arms around my neck as I position my lower half between her thighs. Our passion intensifies. It was two months ago all over again. I slowly grind my groin against hers. She hums a gentle, "Mm."

"Was that too much?"

I can clearly see the blush in her cheeks. "No. It's ok, I guess." Another verbal lie. "Please…do it again," was what I heard. We continue. I give her another sweet thrust, her embrace grows tighter. I slide my hands underneath her shoulders. A deep sigh escapes from her nose as I send my kisses around her neck with a few nibbles in between.

Her arms descend from my neck as I continue my erotic travels. All the while, our psychic link stands strong. "Is he going for those next," is what she asks referring to her ample bosom. "Do you want me to," I inquire back. She bites her lip, afraid of what to say next.

I can hear her having a discussion with herself, "What are you waiting for stupid, let him go for it! He said he wanted to know more about you. This is your chance, your fantasy!" She vocally gives me the greenlight.

I cup her breasts with the utmost delicacy. The jolt she demonstrates is adorable. With that same delicacy, my grip tightens following a massage. She grabs my hands and directs them to her nipples. The hardness of them tickles my palms. "C-could you…uhhh," the timidity in her behavior is so enticing, "Could you…?" My thumbs and forefingers make their acquaintance, per her mental request. The sheerness of her tawny brown nightgown and the light from her fireplace allows me to see her twin peaks. My goodness they're perfect. They're just the right shape, size, and length. A child will be perfectly fed if she chooses to have one. Hmm, not a bad idea.

* * *

I decide to take the reins this time. And so…I do. The feeling of one of her nipples between my lips and teeth, strengthens my argument. Following my lead, she cradles the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. She would grab my locks and wince whenever I gently bite her (my invitation). It wasn't until I felt something moist against the front of my pants that I stop.

Propping myself on my knees, I conduct an investigation. It doesn't take long to figure out the source. Kiyoni covers the spot on her nightgown with her hands and thighs. Her face changes from flushed to embarrassment yet again. "No need to hide, princess," I slowly open her legs using her knees, "Let me see." I observe that spot again, noticing the area where it's the most damp. Using that as my target, I use my thumb to find the exact location. A quick gasp from her enters my ears, I found her love tunnel.

"Happy now," she looks at me shamefully. I can literally see her trembling.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not trying to shame you, honest," I'm so truthful in my words I repeat them in my head just to get through to her while my thumb takes note of the erotic pool forming in between her legs.

She whispers to me, "Suu'chi, please stop," as if she's the most innocent angel alive. Meanwhile, the demon in her head (and my bedroom master) is telling me, "No, keep it there. Please, Suu'chi…" I remove said thumb (playfully) out of spite. A look of surprise and disbelief takes over her face, now there's the Kiyoni I want to see. Lifting the fabric just enough to get some sort of idea of where to go, I use my free hand to further conduct my investigation. The sensation of one finger reclines her head. The feeling of two fingers causes her to coo. I'll go with two.

In and out, my fingers move. At first, I use my forefinger and middle finger to send her off. She shakes her head from side to side as she grips her pillow. I pay attention to her inner thoughts, "This is so new, but it feels so good. Should I ask him to go faster?" I use my middle and ring fingers to increase my speed and deepen my penetration. At the same time, I use my free hand to tickle her breast, particularly her nipple again. The multiple sensations sends her reeling. "Suu'chi…please stop…I can't…I can't take this…" she shouts at me in her head. No way. I want to see more. It's not until she pushes my hand out of her that I take the hint.

"Why did you want me to stop?"

"Because I…" she looks away, "You were…too much."

I take a look at my moistened hand, "I'll say. You're as juicy as a ripened mango." I whisper in her ear, "Were you about to climax?" Those same surprised eyes look at me once again.

"How did he know," she asks herself.

"Kiyoni, I can read your mind, remember? In fact, I've been listening in on your thoughts this entire time. They're your true voice."

She comes clean, "I was but, not there. Not like that."

"Then how?"

What she suggests next brings a smirk to my face, "Could you…taste me?" Her kiss confirms the request. Sending butterfly kisses down her torso again, she widens her legs a bit more as she props her upper body on her pillows.

"Are you sure you're ready for me like that," I ask her even though her body language provided an answer.

She nods, "Please…?"

"As you wish…so long as you're honest with me, verbally," I observe her center. Her essence shines all over a nice shade of taffy pink. I give her my approval when I give her second set of lips a welcoming kiss. She gasps at the stimulation. I kiss her again, her legs twitch as if they're about to close on me.

If I remember what I learned about the female anatomy, I believe the clitoris is somewhere around… "Ha," she exclaims, there it is. How should I go about this? Hmm… "L-lick it," she suggests, "Could you…lick it?" Using my dipped fingers, I open her pocket to expose the most adorable little love bean I've ever seen. I follow through with Kiyoni's request. My strokes were, at first short and sweet, enough to cause Kiyoni to jolt after each one. Her moans match my movements as I brush her pleasure button with the same consistency as consuming ice cream. I notice her nipples poking through her nightgown, they are immensely erect.

I continue teasing her hooded lady, interchanging my movements from short and sweet, to long and enticing. A hand combs through my hair yet again. Pretty soon, both of Kiyoni's hands grace my skull. I never had a scalp massage before, it feels amazing. "Ah! Haa! Ah! Haa-aaah," she shouts. Her body language and bedroom sounds are music to my eyes and ears, respectfully. I take it I'm doing something right.

Her legs attempt to close again, this time at a stronger pace. "Is there something wrong," I ask.

"Dammit, Minamino! Just shut the fuck up and finish! I was about to cum," she exclaims. I continue, but before I take her to her sexual nirvana, I decide to get a taste of the smoky white colored pool gathering in her love tunnel. My tongue enters her carefully. She reels her head back again, "Haaa! That tickles but it feels so good," she comments. I'm starting to like her commentary. My tongue swirls all around the opening. I intend to use it as a mop to collect her juices. Slight miscalculation on my part. The more I take in, the more she gives out. And on top of that, she tastes so sweet. It's like liquid candy. "Oh, Suu'chi please. Please finish me off. I want to cum so bad," she insists. I return to my previous objective. Short strokes turns her into a cheerleader, "Yes….oh, yes. Just like that. Oh, make me cum, Suu'chi. Please make me cum." I don't stop. I'm having way too much fun and I'm curious to see her orgasm face up close. I look directly at her as my mouth hovers over the top of her genitalia. Please cum, Kiyoni. I want to see you explode as much as you want to.

She pushes my head in as I continue to please her, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!" She wails like a gentle banshee upon achieving orgasm. I slowly move away from her as she falls to the left with her hands between her thighs. I lie next to her. "Well, that was quite the show," my chin is covered in excess.

"I…love you…Shuuichi," she exhales. She looks like she's about to fall asleep. I smile, satisfied with her answer. I give her another kiss as I watch her drift into slumber.

"I love you too, Kiyoni," I whisper in her ear before falling asleep next to her. This type of interaction goes on every night throughout the rest of the weekend. I guess one can say my oral technique is now perfected (laughs).

* * *

 **This is a take on the winning prompt from the NSFW-palooza: You're a roommate of Kurama's. You think no one is home so you make yourself comfortable and start pleasuring yourself. Color yourself surprised when you happen to glance at the doorway and see Kurama standing there. Kurama takes it upon himself to assist you with the help of Yoko.**

 **Okay, so no Yoko in this one (sorry about that Yoko fangirls. I just like Shuuichi better), BUT it is possible that he'll make an appearance in my sequel to "A Friendship Restored" which is what this chapter is eluding to. Be on the lookout for that in the future and as always, leave me comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You, Me, and Hiei**

Springtime is in full bloom in the Hokkaido region of Japan. Along the outer banks of the mountains, two people are making their way to a secret hideout spot. The first is Kurama and with him is his girlfriend, Kiyoni. Kurama has made plans to use the weekend to celebrate their fifth-year anniversary in a secluded area of the island. He's confident that this weekend will go off without a hitch. Meanwhile, Kiyoni is both excited…and annoyed. She starts the conversation with a heavy sigh, "How much longer until we get there, Suu'chi?" "We're almost there, Kiyoni. Be patient," Kurama replies.

Kiyoni sighs again while crossing her arms and legs, "…You said that ten minutes ago."

"Kiyoni, please try to relax."

"Relax?! How can I relax when we have that…stowaway with us?"

The "stowaway" in question is Hiei and he is riding comfortably on top of the rented Range Rover that Kurama is driving. He decided to join the couple at the last minute much to Kiyoni's chagrin.

"Remind me why he's with us again," she asks.

"If I knew, you would know," Kurama answers. He never really informed anyone of this trip except his parents, "Think of it this way. Hiei is more of a solitary person than I am. With any luck, he'll leave us alone the moment we're settled."

"…I hope so."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the couple arrive at their destination, a small ryokan just enough for two. "This is the place," Kurama announces.

Kiyoni marvels at the little inn as she gets out of the car, "This is where we're staying for the weekend?"

"That's right," Kurama answers as he walks around the car to meet her, "My parents have a friend who owns this place. It came highly recommended the moment I mentioned this trip."

Hiei hops from the roof of the car to get a closer look, "This is where you'll be staying? Hm."

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean," Kiyoni inquires still annoyed.

"Nothing, princess," he walks towards the door, "I was just stating an opinion, that's all."

"Oooooooooooh," Kiyoni attempts to grab Hiei by the throat, but Kurama stops her.

"Kiyoni, calm down. I'm sure he's just joking," he promises.

"Minamino…I swear…"

Kurama places his hands on her shoulders, "Relax. This weekend is about us, remember? I'm sure Hiei understands what's going on here."

"Shuuichi, if he messes up just one thing while we're here, not only am I kicking his ass, but I'm kicking yours twice for bringing him here."

Kurama leads her to the trunk of the car, "Don't worry, he won't bother us. My plans are sure of that," he opens the trunk to grab their things, "It is our anniversary weekend, so we'll make the most of it, alright?"

"Are you sure," she whines.

"Yes," he replies as he grabs her suitcase, "If anything, outside (or to Hiei) I'm 'Kurama', inside I'm 'Shuuichi'. Your 'Shuuichi'."

"I get to see my sweet Shuuichi this weekend?" She displays an interested smile.

Kurama pulls her closer to him by her waist, "Yes, you'll see your sweet Shuuichi." They share a kiss. Within a moment, their kissing intensifies. Kurama slowly moves his hands down to her rear as Kiyoni tightens her embrace. With his hands in position, Kurama lifts his paramour and sits her in the back of the vehicle. She giggles at the gesture before kissing him again. As they enjoy their romantic moment, a telepathic conversation begins.

"I brought something for you," Kiyoni implies.

"What's that," Kurama asks.

"Remember the fashion show we had? The one where we exchanged outfits?"

Kurama breaks away from kissing, "You mean those lingerie outfits?"

"Mm-hmm. That one. Turns out I'm can still fit them all."

"Please say you brought all three."

Kiyoni laughs a little, "Just one. I'm wearing it right now."

"Which one?! The babydoll? The teddy with the thong? The lacy bralette?"

Kiyoni laughs some more as she scoots out of the car and walks towards the ryokan, "I'm not saying. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Aw, come on, Kiyoni. Don't tease me."

Kiyoni gets closer to the door as Hiei walks towards him, "You better get a move on with those bags, Minamino." She gets inside.

"Awwww," Kurama sulks for a moment before grabbing their bags. Hiei stares at him the entire time. "I can feel you looking at me, Hiei. Is something the matter," Kurama asks, "Better yet, you never did explain why you decided to come along."

Hiei walks towards the trees in front, "I have my reasons." He leaps away, disappearing along the brush.

Kurama closes the trunk of the car and heads inside, bags in his hands, "I hate to say it, but I pray that you stay out of our way."

Over the course of the holiday, Hiei silently observes the couple as they enjoy their time together. From their outdoor lunch near Cape Shirakami to the cherry blossom festival and the Matsumae Castle excursion in Matsumae. With a few hiking trips and visits to nearby parks in between. At night, the couple relax by the fire inside the ryokan. It is then they reestablish their physical and emotional intimacy. Something both Kurama and Kiyoni needed. With Kurama involved with work and Kiyoni preparing for medical school, they virtually had no time to themselves. This vacation is a welcome reprieve. Hiei stands outside the window watching their every move. The purpose of his attendance is to understand Kurama's infatuation with Kiyoni. It was one thing to comprehend Yusuke's relationship with Keiko, but to see the legendary spirit fox in love is something entirely new and surprising.

* * *

Rain falls over Hokkaido as a new day begins. Even though Hiei is perched among the trees outside, he can still see the couple inside. Kurama admirably watches Kiyoni as she is lulled away by the sounds of the rain. They had made love not too long ago. Kurama adores her baby-like face as she sleeps comfortably on her stomach. Her silk headscarf frames her face perfectly as it's shaped in a bun on the top of her head. He inches closer to her, brushing his shoulder length hair back along the way. He lightly caresses her back, tracing a finger along her wings. The sensation near her spine awakens her, "Mm, Suu'chi?"

"Hey," he responds.

"What time is it?"

Kurama looks out the window, "I don't know, exactly. I think it's safe to say that it's morning."

"How long have we been up?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Neither did you at one point."

Kiyoni smiles as she thinks about why, "You're right, I didn't." Kurama kisses her on the cheek. Hiei adjusts his position on one of the branches. "So what's on the agenda, today," she asks.

Kurama returns to his original spot and position, "Since it's raining at the moment, why don't we stay in?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

For the next few hours, the couple converse among themselves. Recalling old memories, discussing Kurama's work environment, and Kiyoni's school life. They're amazed at how much they think alike, a true reflection of their friendship. Hiei can clearly hear the laughter coming from the inn.

Realizing that neither one of them has eaten yet, Kurama makes a declaration, "I'm going to the kitchen."

"No, don't do that," Kiyoni exclaims.

"Don't do what," Kurama looks back at her.

"Don't go in there with clothes on," she answers, "Why do you need to put on pants when it's just us?"

Humored, Kurama dismisses her question as he slips on a pair of pants, "In case Hiei makes an appearance, I guess." Kurama leaves the room as Kiyoni watches. She sighs as she looks out the window to watch the rain. In her mind, she's grateful to do something like this with the one she loves.

As she continues to watch the rain, Kurama (fully dressed) actually makes his way to the car, out of her eyesight. Once inside, he contemplates his next move. Meanwhile, Hiei takes advantage of the situation. After figuring out a way to enter the ryokan, Hiei surprises Kiyoni. A creak in the floor makes his presence known. "Hiei," she exclaims hoisting the blanket over her chest, "What the hell? How did you get inside?"

"That doesn't matter," he responds in a low but serious tone, "What matters is you."

"What's that supposed to mean," she asks.

"You wanted to know why I'm here. It's because of you."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Even since you walked into Kurama's life, I've wondered why he's so taken with you. Even after you keeping secrets from him."

"That was so long ago, Hiei. He's forgiven me since. Everyone has. Why are you bringing that up?"

"For as long as I've known Kurama, he has never fully trusted anyone. It was one of the reasons why I looked up to him."

"Are you saying that last part literally or figuratively?"

Hiei ignores her joke, "Tell me. Why is he so taken with you? What is it about you that changed him?"

"'Changed him'? I didn't 'change' him. He did that on his own. Being a demon raised in the human world can do that to someone like him."

"I'm asking you."

Kiyoni sighs out of frustration, "I didn't do anything, Hiei. Shuuichi and I have known each other since we were six years old. Next to family, there's no one else I trust more than him. There's no one else I love more than him," Kurama enters through the front door as Kiyoni goes on. He overhears the conversation along the way. "I guess you can say that the main reason why we get along so well is because we complement each other. Especially up to this point. Throughout these last five years, we've really grown up. Graduating high school, participating in the demon world tournament, getting used to adult life, it's been a real experience watching our love mature. Something, I hope will continue from here on out. You've seen it for yourself, Hiei. Kurama can still be the Youko of old, he just has a new purpose with his ways. Something you should accept," she suggests with a smile, "If you're so concerned about him, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Yes, Hiei. Why don't you ask me yourself," Kurama surprises them both by entering the room.

"I thought you were in the kitchen," Kiyoni states, "I am hungry. And how did you get dressed so fast?"

"Later, love," he promises as she pouts. Kurama looks back at Hiei, "Is this the reason why you tagged along?"

"…You've changed, Kurama. I wanted to know why," Hiei responds dismissively. "Kiyoni is correct. I'm still the same coldhearted demon you once knew, just with a new direction," Kurama confirms, "I don't fight for material possessions or for the thrill of it anymore," he looks at Kiyoni, "I fight for protection. I fight for the people I care for. It's no different than you defending Yukina." Kiyoni smiles at the thought. "Kiyoni is also right about another thing. We do complement each other well," he reaches inside his pants pocket, "A trait that I hope will continue from here on out as well."

He walks towards her. "What do you think you're doing," Hiei asks.

"Something that I had planned on doing for the last six months," Kurama responds as he kneels next to Kiyoni.

"The last six months? What do you mean the last six months," she inquires wrapping the blanket around her body.

"Kiyoni, I have spent the last six months meticulously planning this holiday. I didn't want to just simply acknowledge the fact that we've been together this long. I wanted to make this moment memorable. It's the reason why we went through so much. The extra hours at work, my distance from you to the point that you wanted to end our relationship, it's all led up to this point," he pulls out a small box from his pocket, "I had wanted to do this a little later, but Hiei kind of sped up the process. Kiyoni, your words about us meant a lot to me. It made me realize that I've made the right choice…in selecting you."

Kiyoni anticipates his next move, "Suu'chi, is that what I think it is?"

Kurama opens the box, revealing a rose shaped rose quartz on a gold ring, "Kiyoni, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say you'll accept this ring as well as the honor of becoming my wife."

Surprised, Kiyoni covers her face with her hands while trying to hold back tears as Hiei watches the events unfold. "Are you serious, Suu'chi," she cries.

"Absolutely, I love you and I want to make you my bride. Will you accept," Kurama urges.

With her face still covered, Kiyoni nods her head, "Yes. Yes, I will," she reaches for her fiancé, tears flowing down her face, "Oh, Suu'chi. I love you so much." Kurama later slips the ring on her finger. "Oh, it's beautiful," Kiyoni sniffles a couple of times, "And it's so you, Suu'chi."

"Hm. I guess…" Hiei attempts to leave.

Kurama stops him, "I remember that question you asked me."

"What question," Hiei looks back at Kurama.

"A few years ago, you asked me if Kiyoni is worth it. Seeing her reaction just now, the answer is 'yes'. She is worth it," Kurama embraces his new fiancée. After coming to her aid the night Kiyoni faced her brother, Kurama has thought numerous times about Hiei's question. He's now satisfied with the answer.

Realizing how happy Kurama is, Hiei takes his leave, "Whatever you do from here on out, don't mess things up. That goes for the both of you."

"Honestly, what the hell is wrong with that guy," Kiyoni questions.

Kurama lets it go by waving a hand, "You'll get a headache trying to figure him out. Trust me."

Kiyoni looks back at her ring as she lays her head on Kurama's shoulder, "I love you, Suu'chi."

Kurama kisses the top of her head, "I love you, too. Always and forever."

Hiei leaps from tree to tree as the rain dies down, "Glad to know you're happy…Kurama."

* * *

 **An anonymous yyhfanfiction on tumblr follower suggested the following idea: While staying at an inn for the weekend, Kurama notices that Hiei has a lot on his mind so he consoles him with what's under his yukata.**

 **Yeah, I couldn't really figure out how to go the yaoi route so I did something different. At least we got a sweet proposal out of it. I hear wedding bells lol. I hope you all like it and keep the comments coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chocolate Makes Me Giggle**

*Contains drug references and usage. Reader discretion is advised*

A warm summer afternoon. After another heated argument with Keiko, Yusuke could blow off some steam. He decides to pay Kurama a visit to do so. "Alright, Yusuke. You have my attention," Kurama declares upon opening two bottles of root beer. Yusuke sighs, "Keiko, sort of, brought up our engagement."

"Hm, go on," Kurama encourages.

"I'm some ways I'm ready for it, but other days…" Yusuke swirls his hands around.

"Engagements _are_ promises, practically. How long has this been going on?"

Yusuke sighs again, "Two weeks."

"Really," Kurama raises an eyebrow and takes a sip.

Yusuke sips as well, "Yeah. I was hoping you can help me."

"I'm not so sure if I can. I'm not the one who's 'engaged' here."

"Ughhhhhhh!" A thought pops up, "Hey, I got an idea."

"And that would be…?"

"There was this American movie I watched not too long ago. It was about a couple of guys who went to this university. Anyway, the dean of the school was a real prick so the guys made something for him to eat. It turned him loose after that," Yusuke laughs a little.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Say…do you think you can make some pot brownies?"

Kurama stops mid-sip, "Actually…I prepared a batch about two weeks ago."

Yusuke is wide-eyed, "No way, really?! What for?"

"…For Kiyoni. She was suffering from headaches and cramps due to her menstrual cycle, so I made a special batch for her. The poor thing. She consumed the entire cake and fell asleep within the hour." Kurama smiles a bit, "It was adorable watching her sleep with brownie crumbs around her mouth."

"Huh, a vampire on her period," Yusuke is dumbfounded, "So what happened after that?"

"Well...she was back to her normal self the following day. It was as if nothing happened."

"Whoa. So do you think you can-"

Kurama interrupts him, "Just this once, Yusuke. I must warn you, though. Given that Keiko is human, try not overdo it when serving. One square should be enough. We'll use a light amount with this batch."

"'We'?"

Kurama gets ready, "Yes. 'We'. I have some spare ingredients from the last round. Let's go."

"Ughhhhhhhh! Hold on, we'll need music." Yusuke chooses music from the movie's soundtrack. Kurama shakes his head in disbelief. Putting the song on repeat, they later cook and dance along to the music, sharing a joint along the way.

* * *

Satisfied with the end result, Yusuke departs from Kurama's place and heads over to Keiko. Flying high above him is Botan. Today's is a slow day in the death department, so she decides to kill some time. Catching Yusuke from below is _her_ way of doing so. "Yusuke," she calls, "Yusuke, hey!"

"I know that voice anywhere," Yusuke looks up, "What's up, Botan?"

She notices the bin in Yusuke's hands, "Another gift for Keiko?"

"Yeah, it's some brownies that I made. I'm on my way to deliver it to her."

"Ooh, I absolutely love brownies," Botan takes a whiff of the cake, "Mm, smells so delicious. Keiko is one lucky girl."

Another idea pops up in Yusuke's mind, "Say, Botan. Would you like to have a taste?"

"Me? Oh, I simply couldn't. That would be unfair to Keiko."

"C'mon, Botan. It's my first time making these things and I would appreciate it if I had a taster. I'll let you have a corner piece."

"Mm. Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Yusuke pops open the cover and takes out a corner piece. He left Kurama's place with the batch pre-cut. "So, what do you think," he closes the top.

"Why, they're unbelievable! So moist and gooey. They're amazing, Yusuke!"

"Thanks, I tried," is what Yusuke says, however, in his mind he states, "Good, my first guinea pig. She could chill for a while, herself."

* * *

Within ten minutes, the effect of the brownie catches up to Botan. She glides on her oar just a few inches above Yusuke, giggling along the way. Yusuke is delighted, "Botan, are you sure you're okay? What the hell are you laughing about?"

Glossy-eyed, Botan continues giggling, "I have…no idea…"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be gliding around like that in broad daylight?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm in reaper mode so only you can see me. Keiko, too, once we get there." By this time Botan is really laidback, resting on her oar as if she's lying on a tree branch.

"If you say so, Botan." Yusuke wonders what type of marijuana Kurama used to trigger Botan's condition.

The two friends arrive at their destination. Keiko's anger comes back the moment she sees who's at the door. "What do you want, Yusuke," she asks.

Yusuke takes a short bow as he extends his gift, "Please, Keiko, don't be mad at me. I made these brownies as a way to say 'I'm sorry'."

"I highly encourage it, Keiko," Botan claims, "He worked really hard on them and they are to die for."

"Um, Botan? Are you feeling okay," Keiko notices Botan's odd behavior.

Botan dismisses the question as she plants herself on the ground giggling, "Oh, I'm fine. Really, I am."

Sensing she's in the minority, Keiko relents, "Alright, you can come in. I'll boil up some tea."

After serving the tea, Keiko is served a brownie along with Botan and Yusuke for himself. Keiko takes a bite of the chocolatey treat, "Mmm. This is delicious. You did a good job, Yusuke."

"Thanks, I tried," Yusuke answers purposely omitting the fact that Kurama helped him.

"These brownies are so good," Botan stuffs her face before taking a sip of tea. Yusuke and Keiko share a laugh. While Yusuke stops laughing, Keiko is the one with the giggles.

"Something funny," he asks.

"I don't know, exactly," Keiko wipes away a tear, "I just…can't stop laughing."

Botan begins to laugh as well, "You should see your face, Keiko. It's beet red." Even though Yusuke never takes a bite of his piece, he laughs along with the girls. Pretty soon, all three friends are engaged in laughter.

"So does this mean…you forgive me," he wonders.

Keiko laughs some more, "For now…Yusuke." Keiko then teases Botan about her face.

Yusuke receives a text from Kurama, "Any news?" Yusuke replies with three crying-laughing emojis and a "Thank you."

Sitting on a branch outside his house, Kurama puts his phone to sleep as he enjoys a joint of his own, "You're most welcome, Yusuke."

* * *

 **This is a take on prompt #124: Botan accidentally tries some of Yusuke's special brownies. BONUS: It turns out that they're really Kurama's brownies (or at least he grew the pot for them).**

 **For those who are wondering about the movie reference, it's the movie** _ **How High**_ **. The song of choice is "Du Hast" by Rammstein (I'll include it in the playlist for this fic).**

 **Sounds like Kurama knows his stuff, making pot brownies lol. I want one! How about you, would you try Kurama's special brownies? Let me know in the comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hunt for…What?**

Spirit World on a late weekday afternoon. Past the Gate of Judgement and through the halls of what a recent spirit detective would call a giant throat, the story begins inside the office of Spirit World's administrator, Koenma. By his side is his assistant, Jorge. These two are here to deliver the details of a new mission. The receivers of said mission are a former thief, Kurama, and Demon World enforcer, Hiei. "Kurama, Hiei. I specifically asked you two to perform this mission because of your expertise," Koenma informs, "That and I could use some personal help."

"Just get on with it," Hiei urges, "I want to hear about the compensation part."

"Agreed. I'm pressed for time as well," Kurama chimes in.

"Alright, alright. Turn to the big screen," Koenma instructs, "Ogre, explain the details."

Jorge clears his throat before speaking, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to retrieve a small bouquet of the following from this very area." On the screen is a field of purple camellia blossoms.

"These aren't your ordinary flowers. These flowers come with a hefty price," Koenma warns.

"A hefty price," Hiei asks. The large screen changes visuals, revealing the flowers and shrubs sitting within a small field inside of a canyon.

"I recognize that terrain," Kurama realizes, "That's Banshee Canyon."

"Banshee Canyon? And what the hell is that," Hiei questions.

Kurama explains, "It's somewhat legendary. It is said that spirits of deceased vocalists haunt that area. Their hypnotic voices can be carried throughout its rocky walls. Once one is enchanted by their music, they'll remain there for the remainder of their lives; their bodies eventually becoming one with the flowers. For every wanderer that remains in that field, a camellia flower grows in their place."

He turns to Koenma, "You've picked an unusual and risky mission, this time. May I ask why?"

"Something to liven this place up, I guess," Koenma answers, "Just look at how boring this room is."

"You could have picked out some specimens from the gardens here, you know," Kurama crosses his arms, "I'm sure you have every species of plant known to man."

Koenma raises an eyebrow, "And how would _you_ know that, Kurama?" Kurama laughs awkwardly.

"This is ridiculous," Hiei makes his exit, "Obviously this is something for the fox to handle. What a waste of my time."

"Hold it, Hiei," Koenma asserts, "Don't you want to hear about your payment?" That got Hiei's attention. Koenma goes on, "Both you and Kurama will be rewarded, fully, for your trouble. You have my word on that."

"I wonder how," Hiei mumbles.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to retrieve some of these camellia blossoms for office décor," Kurama reiterates.

"That's right," Koenma confirms. Kurama, too, takes his leave, "I agree with Hiei on this one. A waste of time, indeed."

"Alright, it's for a girl, okay," Koenma confesses loudly.

Both Kurama and Hiei turn to the young prince, "A girl?"

Koenma slumps down in his chair, "Yes. There's a girl in the human world whom I have a thing for. She just doesn't know it yet."

"What happened to the girl you had a thing for before," Kurama wonders.

"Things didn't work out. Turns out, I was way out of her league," Koenma stands up with pride in his eyes, "So it's time I find another! And I need your help to do it!"

Neither Hiei nor Kurama believe Koenma's story so Kurama raises the deal, "Alright, we'll get the flowers…on one condition…"

Koenma gets on his knees in front of Kurama, "Anything!"

"You have to tell us who she is," Hiei states, "including a visual."

Koenma thinks for a moment, "Are you sure?" Both Hiei and Kurama look at Koenma with sadistic eyes, "We're sure."

"Alright, it's a deal, but no teasing," Koenma insists. The demons leave the office ready to complete the task. "You would be wise not to renege on your end of the bargain," Kurama recaps to Koenma's relief.

* * *

Arriving in demon world, Hiei and Kurama discuss possible plans for the task at hand. "I take it you have an idea of what to do," Hiei alleges.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kurama claims, "We're approaching part one."

"What's part one," Hiei looks up at the spirit fox anticipating his next answer as the two approach a swamp.

"Part one is right here," Kurama acknowledges.

"You still haven't answered my question," Hiei avows. Kurama looks amongst the trees of the area searching for useful material. After trekking across a large tree trunk, he finds what he's looking for, a sizable patch of moss.

Kurama tears off a sample for testing, "Yes. This moss will do nicely."

"Last time I checked, that is not a camellia blossom," Hiei bellows.

"I know that, Hiei," Kurama tears off a few more pieces, rolls them into tiny balls, and stuffs them in his pocket, "This moss will be of great use, trust me."

"Whatever," Hiei shrugs. They continue walking.

Using Hiei's Jagan eye, the two demons arrive at Banshee Canyon within a matter of hours. As they travel through the rocky terrain, everything seems quiet. A text shows up on Kurama's phone. Although he's in another part of reality, he was able to create the same patch on his mobile phone that he made for the landline phone back home. Kurama smiles upon reading the message.

"What's got you so giddy," Hiei looks back.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing that you would understand," Kurama retorts while typing a reply message, "Human adolescence. That's all I will say." Hiei walks slightly ahead of Kurama in a huff.

A few moments later, Kurama catches the scent of the camellia, "We're not far. I can smell them."

"You're right, we're not. I can see them," Hiei claims still using his Jagan.

"Well then, let's continue," Kurama suggests. They later approach a bridge. Sitting at the entrance is a giant sleeping demon. He's about ten feet tall with a muscular/chubby build, one horn in the middle of his forehead, long lower canines that protrude from his mouth, and bad green skin that would make the worst acne sufferers feel beautiful. Both Hiei and Kurama are disgusted by this demon's appearance. However, they choose to ignore it for the sake of the mission. "Looks like we've hit a snag," Kurama observes.

Hiei pulls out his sword, "I'll take him."

Kurama stops him, "Wait…"

Catching a whiff of two unfamiliar figures, the ugly demon wakes up from his slumber to greet the visitors. "Alright, who the hell is responsible for interrupting my nap," the creature asks looking around and scratching his stomach. The contact between his long nails and his bumpy skin causes one of the pimples to burst, spewing out jade green pus. Kurama holds a hand up to his mouth to keep from vomiting.

Hiei steps forward, "Hey, tall and ugly. Mind letting us through?"

"Huh," the demon leans forward, "Who the hell are you?"

"The ones responsible for your death if you don't let us pass," Hiei grabs the hilt of his sword again.

The obnoxious guardian blows out a gust of air upon laughing, "You two? Please. What for?"

Unfortunately inhaling the giant's breath, Kurama makes a mental note, "A shower is definitely necessary upon returning home." He then answers the question, "By letting us pass, we'll be able to gather some of the camellia blossoms that are within this area."

"Ha! You must really want to die. Those banshees are no joke," the guardian crosses his arms, "Alright, if you wanna get through, you have to answer one riddle." Both Hiei and Kurama nod in agreement. The demon gives out the riddle, "I am greater than God and more evil than Satan. The poor has me, the wealthy needs me, and if you eat me, you'll die. What am I?"

"Hm, this riddle is pathetic," Hiei boasts.

Kurama hums a short laugh, "The answer is nothing."

"Huh, well one of you is smarter than you look," complements the guardian as he steps to the side of the bridge, "You may proceed. It's your funeral." The two move on.

* * *

Nearly half of the way across, Kurama notices a collection of camellia blossoms on a cliff about one hundred feet below, "Well, we might not need to go any further."

"Hm," Hiei looks back, eventually following Kurama's direction. He notices the same patch within a few seconds. "Let's get on with it," he suggests. After making it to the other side, Hiei advises Kurama to tie his rose whip around his waist and use it as a safety cord, Kurama agrees.

As he ties the vine around Hiei's body, Kurama notices an unfamiliar scent, "That's new."

"What? What's new," Hiei looks behind him.

"Your smell. It's different than usual," Kurama leans in, "Smells feminine."

Hiei takes a couple of steps forward, "Nonsense. Your nose must be off." He later gets into position. Repelling towards the flowers, Hiei thinks to himself, "I knew I should've washed away Mukuro's scent before leaving. That fox will never let it down if he found out."

Nearly a stone's throw away from their objective, Hiei makes one small jump and lands on the cliff. As he gathers the amount of flowers requested, the ghostly sounds of singing catch his attention. At first, Hiei thinks of it as nothing more than a breeze and continues on with the mission. However, the same sounds ring through his ears once more. Now he knows for sure it's not just some wind. Kurama checks in, "Everything alright down there?" Hiei puts down the camellias for a moment to track down the source of the noise. Within the darkness of the abyss, two banshees emerge from their hiding spot. Judging by their clothing, it would be safe to assume that they were singing geishas in a former life. Hiei is immediately entranced by their song. "Hiei! Hiei, don't listen to them! Block them out," Kurama exclaims.

The phantoms make themselves known to the Jaganashi with their lyrics, "Rest now, weary traveler. Let our voices be your guide. When you've reached your destiny, we'll take care of you with pride." Hiei's eyes become dull and drowsy as the ghostly women embrace him and carry him off, removing the vine that tied him to safety.

"Hiei," Kurama thinks of a way to rescue his friend, "Damn!" Kurama stuffs his ears with the moss that he collected from the swamp. Along the way, he pulls together his rose whip and follows the party of three as they glide away. Once the three disappear into the abyss, Kurama takes action by jumping off of the top cliff. The butterfly plant wings he used before come out again, with a difference in size due to his surroundings. Able to catch up to Hiei, Kurama glides his way through the narrow canyon, thwarting off more banshees along the way.

* * *

The first two ghosts arrive at the main field of camellia blossoms with Hiei in tow. A makeshift grave has been prepared for the next victim. "Come now," the lead banshee suggests, "We've prepared a place for you." As Hiei is lured to his assumed demise, a small choir of other ghostly sirens fill the space with their song to keep Hiei under their spell. He's so deep in their trance that not even his Jagan eye can break him out. Arriving at the grave site, the lead banshee extends her arms, "Come. It's time for you to rest." Meanwhile, Kurama (hiding behind a pillar), waits for the right moment to attack.

Rose at the ready, he throws his weapon like a dart towards the singing spirits, ending their performance. "Who's there," shouts one spirit. At the same time, Hiei slowly comes to. Assessing his surroundings, Hiei takes out his sword and removes the bandage from his forehead, revealing his Jagan.

"I think I've had enough music for one lifetime," he states, "Now it's my turn to run the show."

Kurama emerges from his hiding spot with his whip in hand, "How about we make this a duet?"

"Ha! Sounds like a deal," Hiei agrees.

A collection of more than a dozen banshees surround the two demons. Kurama hands Hiei the remaining moss balls, "Here, you'll need these."

"What for," Hiei takes the offering.

"Part two of the plan: Ear plugs," Kurama answers. The spirits attack while Hiei prepares himself. The two demons engage themselves in a soiree of whip and sword swinging. Unfortunately, their weapons prove ineffective as they slide through the ghouls as if cutting through air. "Kinda reminds you of Maze Castle doesn't it, Hiei," Kurama leaps away from danger.

"Ridiculous…this is nothing…like Maze Castle," Hiei continues swinging. The banshees uses their voices to take control of the situation once again. It's useless, the mossy earplugs Kurama made perform their job flawlessly.

Getting a little winded and running out of options, both Kurama and Hiei stand back-to-back to figure out a way to vanquish their opponents and gather the camellias that stand a few feet from them. "Perhaps your dragon would suffice," Kurama recommends.

Hiei smiles confidently as he removes the binding on his arm, "Good idea." The dragon rises from its slumber ready to strike as all of the banshees come together for one last attack. "I hope that was your final number," Hiei releases his finishing move, "DRAGON…OF…THE DARKNESS FLAME!" In one fell swoop, the dragon devours the ghostly women. As it returns to Hiei's arm, Kurama gathers an armful of camellias. The last one he picked, he sticks in his hair to be used for later. "Are we done here," Hiei secures his bandages.

"Yes. I believe we have what we came for," Kurama smiles in satisfaction.

Hiei removes the earplugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Later that day, Hiei and Kurama return to spirit world with the objective in their hands. Koenma is elated at the sight, "Ha, ha-ha, ha! I knew I can count on the two of you!" He prances around his office with the bouquet in his possession.

Hiei is annoyed while Kurama displays an awkward smile, "I take it you're satisfied?"

"You bet'cha," Koenma continues to celebrate, imagining the possible reactions from his secret crush, "She is gonna love these! Then she'll love me," he raises his eyebrows towards the demons.

"Speaking of, don't you have your end of the bargain to hold up," Hiei asks.

Koenma stops dancing, "Say what, now?"

Kurama crosses his arms, "You promised, Koenma. Now, who's the lucky girl? Better yet, who _will_ be the lucky girl?"

"Oh, right. The girl," Koenma returns to his chair, "Well…she doesn't know yet, like I said, so no teasing, alright."

"That depends on the girl," Hiei answers.

"C'mon, Koenma. Show us already," Kurama urges.

Koenma sighs, "Fine." Taking a remote out from a desk drawer, Koenma turns on the big screen.

When the static clears, the face of Koenma's intended is revealed. Hiei is unimpressed, Kurama is surprised. "Koenma? Are you sure she's the right girl," Kurama tries to remain calm.

"Yes, that's her," Koenma answers as he swoons over his unknown lady love, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Kurama clenches his fists as Hiei observes the spirit fox's behavior, "Koenma, I cannot believe…"

"Is something wrong," Koenma grows concerned.

"That young woman happens to be someone I have plans to go on a date with," Kurama growls, "That date is scheduled for today."

Koenma stands up, "Aw, c'mon Kurama. If it makes you feel better, I-I think you have excellent taste in women." He slowly steps away from his desk.

A dark aura surrounds Kurama, "I have been trying to ask her out on a date for two weeks. And you think you can just slide in and just take her away from me in one day," he pulls out his rose whip.

"E-easy there, Kurama. You won't get your payment if you hurt me," Koenma continues to walk backwards towards the door.

"I've had my doubts about compensation. With that said, tearing you limb from limb will suffice for me," Kurama snaps his whip.

Koenma makes a break for it, "Ahhhhhhh!" Kurama chases after him. The entire sequence is amusing to Hiei.

He stands in the hallway watching Kurama throw his whip towards Koenma. "Make sure you give him a couple of snaps for me," he encourages.

* * *

 **HO-HO-HO! Merry Christmas! This chapter is my Secret Santa gift for one of the members of the YYH Fanfiction Writers & Readers Group on Facebook. I hope you enjoyed it as much as she does.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What is…Human Kindness?**

 **Love** : (noun); a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

 **Compassion** : (noun); a feeling of deep sympathy and/or sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune, accompanied by a strong desire to alleviate the suffering.

Love and compassion. Two human traits that would make the hardest demons wretch. For Hiei and young Kurama, they're traits that would bring them together.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that," Kurama claims after dropping Maya off at her home. He peeks over to see Hiei still staring at him as if Kurama is a test subject. "Something wrong, Hiei?"

"I've heard of you. You wouldn't happen to be the same Yoko Kurama the legendary spirit fox of Demon World, would you?"

Kurama hangs his head down, "And here I thought I hid myself well. First the Hedoki and now you," he makes his way home with Hiei trailing him, "So, what do you want with me?"

"Answers."

"Well that's specific."

Hiei steps in front of him, "You could've taken over all of Demon World, become the greatest thief of them all. And yet, you're here? Why?"

Kurama takes a good look at Hiei noticing his fatigued stance, "You're tired. I'll take you back home for some rest."

"I don't need to rest. I need to find-"

"-Yukina, yes you said that in your dream. Who is she again?" That silenced Hiei. Kurama moves on, "My offer still stands." Hiei follows shortly.

With his mom out on a date, Kurama gets the house to himself. Upon entering, he extends his welcome to his guest. Hiei removes his shoes inside the house before Kurama can finish his invitation. "He's swift," Kurama thinks to himself.

Hiei stands in the hallway completely dismissive, "What?"

"Nothing," Kurama takes off his shoes, "Would you like something to eat? My mother made some beef stew."

"I'm no charity case."

Kurama laughs, "I'll make you a bowl anyway."

As Kurama prepares a bowl for himself and his visitant, Hiei observes him, "You haven't answered my question."

"I can't leave this world just yet."

"Meaning?"

"I escaped to this world to avoid capture by the SDF, merging with a human embryo. This body is my safe haven until I'm strong enough to return."

"In the meantime, you've toyed with humans and their emotions?"

"Not necessarily. I've come to learn about them." Once the stew is properly heated, Kurama serves the two bowls and hands one to Hiei, "Eat up. You'll need your strength." Hiei does. During the meal, both Hiei and Kurama share their times in Demon World, eventually discussing Hiei's relationship with Yukina and Kurama's relationship with his mother. Kurama is touched by Hiei's story while Hiei is confused about Kurama's.

Later that night, Kurama offers Hiei the opportunity for him to clean up in the bathroom while he does laundry. As he sits in the tub, Hiei ponders Kurama's reasoning, "He cares for his mother? The most coldhearted demon in history actually cares for a human? Why?"

There's a knock on the door from Kurama, "Hiei, are you alright? I have some spare clothing you can use for tonight."

"Go away," Hiei demands. It's fortunate for the door to be closed for it hides Hiei's slight blush. "Why the hell am I feeling this way? What the hell…is this feeling?"

Upon entering Kurama's room, a fully dressed Hiei notices the young demon lying on the floor in an extra futon. "If you're wondering, you can use my bed again for tonight. Seeing as how you were so comfortable in it last time," Kurama offers.

"I told you I'm not a charity case."

"I know. I'm being nice. It's something humans do a lot around here." Kurama gets comfortable, "Pleasant dreams, Hiei."

Hiei gets into bed, "Good night." After a few minutes, a seemingly tireless Hiei gets interrogative, "Kurama, why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Compassionate. I never knew you were capable for being this way."

"Spending years in the human world would do that to you. I honestly don't understand it myself but, seeing how that woman, my…mother, is with me, I do understand. Humans need someone to care for. It gives them a sense of purpose, a sense that they individually matter. That's what love does. Being able to use that trait to uplift the spirits of another, that's what compassion is. You have the need to find your sister because you love her. I love my mother because she matters to me just as I do to her. At least, I think she matters to me. I haven't figured that out yet. Anyway, I'm showing you my compassionate side because I want you to reunite with your sister. From what I've learned, familial love is one of the strongest characteristics humans have. I hope you return the favor for _my_ kindness someday." Kurama goes to sleep.

Hiei watches Kurama slumber for a couple of moments replaying Kurama's words inside his head. "Love, compassion. Huh, I guess," he too falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hiei (in his original clothing) attempts to slip out of the house without anyone noticing. Securing his sword, he is surprised by Kurama. "Leaving so soon, Hiei," he asks in a honeyed tone.

"I don't belong here."

"Then where will you go? Out to find your sister?"

"You already know." Hiei heads for the window.

"When you find your sister, you should tell her you love her."

"…Nonsense. You have a better shot of saying that to your human mother." A couple of quick jumps and Hiei is gone.

Staring out of the window, Kurama agrees, "Maybe I do."

* * *

 **I participated in the YYHFanfiction on Tumblr's Secret Cupid this year and my recipient requested a one-shot with Hiei and Kurama. As much as I read yaoi, I just can't bring myself to writing it so I made this as fluffy and friendly as possible, taking inspiration from the "Two Shots" chapter of the manga. I hope both the recipient as well as you, the reader, like it as this was another challenge for me.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Could it be I'm Falling in Love?**

Demon World. Outside one of the realm's largest castles, a group of thieves exit the building with items in hand. The group's leader, spirit fox Yoko Kurama, runs outside last with the most treasured item, a ruby/rose gold, six point crown. In front of him, is his second-in-command Yomi and newcomer, a spirit fox herself, Hayoeway.

"They're coming," Yomi points out, "Who set off the alarm?"

"What shall we do," Hayoeway asks.

The two stop running when Yoko does. "Hayoeway, burn them," he demands with a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Whatever you say," Hayoeway steps forward with her flames at the ready, the ends of her many tails also light up for added effect. When the lot of castle guards approach the three, Hayoeway lets herself go. With the powers of the fire and sun gods at her side, the guards don't stand a chance as they are incinerated instantly. When the job is done, the three bandits return with their group. Along the way, both Yomi and Yoko think about the young fire fox.

* * *

The gang of bandits eat and drink around a campfire in celebration of their recent pillage. Hayoeway joins them as best she could by serving libations. Unfortunately, things don't go her way as she stumbles and spills drinks on the other thieves. In a nearby camp house, Yomi watches her smiling and laughing at her antics with a drink of his own in his hand. "You know, that girl can be quite clownish when she's not on a mission," he states, "Is she really necessary to have around?"

Yoko is in the middle of studying a map stolen from a previous adventure, "Her control of fire is necessary. Plus, she's young. With proper training she'll fit in just fine."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because she's a fox too?"

Yoko looks up at Yomi, "She's stays, nothing more."

Yomi looks back at Yoko, "Admit it, you like her."

"Blasphemy."

"Oh, come on. A cute fox girl like her should be able to handle a stone heart like yours."

"I don't need that type of companionship."

"Right. Everyone else has had their share of lovers except you. You may be a kleptomaniac, but that doesn't mean you have other desires as well."

"Leave me. Love is not on my list of priorities."

Yomi steps outside, "Think about it, Yoko. You can't spend the rest of your days alone, nor should you."

* * *

Later that night, as the team sleeps, Hayoeway uses the opportunity to clean herself up. Heading towards a nearby river, she notices a figure already bathing. Upon a closer look, the figure in question is Yoko. Hayoeway's heart beats immediately as she comes up with a plan, "Easy now. The last thing you'd want to do is goof in front of him." She attempts to imitate her leader's stealth like moves as best as she can. That is, until she steps on a bamboo stick. "Oh…crap," she thinks, "Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice…" Concluding that she's in the clear, Hayoeway keeps going. A twitch of one her tails against one of the bamboo trees sets off an alarm.

"Hayoeway," Yoko calls catching her scent.

She shrieks, "Y-yes master?"

"It's alright. You can come out, no harm will come to you."

Hayoeway shyly steps out into the open. Standing a few feet in front of her is the most beautiful man she's ever met. Silver hair that shined ever so perfectly in the moonlight. A body ever so crafted, it should be in a museum with eyes so piercing death could come just by a single glare. In awe and slightly out of fear, Hayoeway immediately falls to her knees, "Please forgive me! I wasn't spying on you, I swear!"

"You can relax…its fine. In fact, I needed to have a word with you."

"A word? W-what for?"

"I've noticed something. You're attempts at controlling your powers are paying off. The job you've done today was admirable. You should be proud."

Hayoeway's eyes light up with pride, "Really?!"

"You're becoming useful. It's a good thing."

She rises to her feet, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her face beaming red. Those are the first words of praise she's ever received from him. By the time she's finished cheering for herself, she finds her face mere inches from Yoko's. "Um, master," she questions, immediately nervous.

After a few moments, Yoko's lips meet hers, confusing her at this point. "It's just as I thought," he concludes before stepping away from her.

"Um..."

"I'd think nothing of it if I were you. That was merely a test for me."

"Master, wait!"

"Hm?"

"U-um…I…um…"

"Speak your mind, Hayoeway."

Hayoeway gets back on her knees, "Thank you master. F-for letting me be a p-part of your team."

Yoko walks back towards her returning her appreciation with a pat on the head, "Relax. With a little bit of training, you'll get better," he heads for camp, "For now, you should bathe and rest for the night."

As he walks away, Hayoeway is mentally giggling like a schoolgirl, "H-he kissed me. He really kissed me." Upright on her knees, she touches her blessed lips, "I shall not fail, master. Especially if it involves rewards like that." After her bath, she later follows her master's orders and settles for bed. The sweet dreams of her recent encounter become a blissful summary of a job well done.

* * *

 **I participated in the YYH DA Fanclub's Secret Valentine this year and the recipient requested a one-shot of her OC with Yoko Kurama. This was another challenge for me because 1. This is someone else's OC and not mine and 2. This features Yoko Kurama and not Shuichi. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this as much as my recipient.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood and Chocolate**

 **(Prequel to "Chocolate Makes Me Giggle")**

 **Told from both Kurama's and Kiyoni's POV.**

*WARNING: Contains NSFW content including drug reference and usage. Reader discretion is advised.*

"Ugh, please shut the fuck up." This day is going by so slow. Forgive me for the language. Biochemistry is one of my favorite classes and the professor is awesome but, today is so not the day to give him either my praises or my attention.

"Alright, class. I want you to read chapters eight and nine and be sure to have your answers prepared from the questions on those two chapters tomorrow." Professor "Chem" always leaves the room with a smug smile on his face. Probably because it's the last one for him today.

"About damn time," slowly rising from my seat as if I'm an old lady, I'm 21 by the way.

"Hey, are you alright," Kuwabara is such a friend.

"Hey, Kuwabara. Do you think you can walk with me to the quad?" Holding my stomach as if I gotta take a major deuce.

"Something wrong?"

You damn right something's wrong! It's the third day of my period and my uterus wants to be a major bitch! I'm so sorry for my mind's tongue. I'm always like this when cramps come around. Fortunately, the quad is not that far. At least, normally anyway.

"Sure, I'll help you." Since I'm generally smaller than the big lug in both height and weight, I hitch a ride on his back.

"Are you sure you can carry both me and two backpacks?"

"Don't worry, Kiyoni. I'm like an ox." Okay, Kuwabara.

After fifteen minutes of pure uterine torture, I hear, "Kiyoni!" Kuwabara made a quick phone call while I was in the middle of a fight with fatigue. "Kiyoni, are you alright," don't get me wrong I love Shuuichi dearly. However, the last thing I wanna see is his fucking red hair.

"H'uuuuuuuuuuugh! Uuuuuuuuuuuugh," my face is buried in my arms and bag and other than my menstrual cup, a stone bench is between my legs. If anyone didn't know any better, one would swear I'm giving birth the way I was going.

"What happened," Kurama looks at Kuwabara like a concerned parent. His business casual look so screams "I'm an adult" haha.

"I don't know. She's been like this for like a half hour," Kuwabara picks up his bag, "I gotta go to my next class. Do you think you can handle it from here?"

"We'll be fine. Thanks," Kurama puts his hair in a ponytail. It's serious, now, "What's wrong?"

Hmm, what's wrong? Well, I'm having a monthly fight with my body and I'm losing…badly, "Take me home, Suu'chi. Just…take me home."

"Very well."

What a sympathetic man Suu'chi is. He prepared a bath for me with lavender and mint oil. He says it'll help me relax. Oh, I'll relax but, don't blame me if I drown, Suu'chi. I'm _that_ tired. "I think I got something that will help you feel better," he says. "I just need some aspirin and a nap and I'll be good," this bath water is amazing.

"No! No pills," Suu'chi likes to take the natural/herbal approach to certain things (*waves hands* shocker). Last month, he made me some weird, I can't remember the ingredients, type of drink to help me get over my PMS. It worked, too.

"Don't tell me you're making me that drink again?"

"No, not this time. Something different."

" _How_ different?"

He gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Rest now, questions later." Off he goes. I knew I should've read his mind. Just how long am I gonna be your guinea pig, Suu'chi?

* * *

Now it's time to work my magic. First, a quick trip to the bedroom to pull out my stash of oils from under the bed. Since Kiyoni allowed me to make use of her garden in Heliopolis, I've been going there, frequently, to establish a small cannabis and sativa farm. When the plants reach maturity, I extract them to make oils for specific ailments. The entire arrangement is a lot less troublesome than going to the doctor and it's an easy loophole to walk through since marijuana is illegal in Japan. Still don't understand why that is considering its usefulness.

My suitcase of herbal goodies contains about thirty bottles of oils, all different strains of the substances. "Let's see. Which ones can I use?" We'll go with Cherry Queen, Vanilla Rush, Cookies n' Dream, and Choco-kush for flavor and Black Forest Cheesecake and Dutch Delight for the pain. Today's gonna be my first attempt at making laced brownies.

Last month, that liquid mixture I made for her didn't go so well, taste wise. Blood and chocolate was all she wanted. I know she's part vampire, but when it's that time of the month, her cravings go through the roof. I made that drink in order to spare my blood. While I refuse to share it with her again, the least I can do is satisfy her sweet tooth. "Alright, all I have to do now is make the butter and I'll be good to go." I always wanted to try this. After watching so many tutorials about it online, this should be a piece of…well, cake! Cannabutter plus brownie mix equals Kiyoni's relief…I hope.

* * *

I think an hour is a long enough soak. Wrinkly fingers and toes are so not a good look. Pain level is down from eleven to about a seven, yippee. Is that chocolate I smell? "Suu'chi, what are you doing?"

"Hey, beautiful. You came out just in time. How are you feeling?" He looks so cute when he's cooking.

"Did you make some brownies?"

"That I did," he cuts one out, "Here, try one." That explains the chocolate smell.

"Since when did you decide to bake?"

"Just try it. Every month, around this time, your desires for blood and chocolate skyrocket. This will handle the latter."

I take a seat on the couch. Dear gods, please let this be as good as it smells. "…Mm! Oh my…oh my god. Suu'chi, this is amazing. This is really good."

"You approve?"

"Yeah! I'm getting a hint of…Oreo, cherry, and vanilla all in one. Wow, this is good. Can I have another?" I can feel my cramps going away. That didn't take long.

"Alright, I'll get you another one."

"Screw it, bring the whole pan. And some milk too." That first brownie _was_ pretty fire. As soon as that dessert is front of me, I'm in it like raccoons in a neighborhood trash bin. I must be feeling better. Within twenty minutes, the brownies become a thing of the past. I'm full now. Happy and euphoric, but full. Kurama takes a seat next to me, "I guess the cake was too your liking?"

"You see all these crumbs, right," I adjust my bath towel, "Thank you, Suu'chi." A kiss on the cheek is his reward.

"You're welcome. Looks like you're back to your old self."

"Oh, I am. It was sweet of you to do that," I give him another kiss, this time near the jawline and neck area. Time for this goddess to receive her monthly offering.

* * *

Uh oh, whenever her sweet side comes out, I'm in trouble, "Kiyoni, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Suu'chi," she continues down my neck. My pleasure spot will be found soon.

Sliding away, "Kiyoni, no. I thought that dessert was enough for you."

"I'm only showing you my gratitude," she's inching more and more into uncharted territory. I could've sworn the oils I used were to make her happy, not flirtatious.

"Okay, I think it's time I do some cleaning up," grabbing the cake pan I make my way back to the kitchen. Kiyoni is practically my shadow.

"Oh, but Suu'chi. I'm thirsty."

"Isn't there a blood bag in the fridge?"

Now she has her arms around me, "But, I want yours. I always want yours." She kisses my neck again, eventually finding the area that seals my fate.

I shy away from her again, "Kiyoni, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I'm not sharing my blood with you today."

"Oh…okay. If not your blood," down goes her bath towel, "then how about your body?"

Those damn curves of hers, "But, you're menstruating…"

"So? Period sex is in now. And I really want us to try it." She's kissing my neck again. I'm losing it.

"I'm not so sure about this. What if I catch something?"

"First of all, the implication that I have something worth catching was totally uncalled for," it's only a precaution, love, "Second, that's what condoms are for. And I _know_ you have some."

"Things could get messy."

"Then we'll fuck in the shower. I'm not wearing my cup right now and I'm horny as hell," here comes that sweet voice again, "Please fuck me, Suu'chi."

Ugh, I give up. Passionate kissing leads to my shirt coming off followed by more lip locking. You know what? I'm kind of curious about this period sex thing myself. "I'll tell you what. You get the protection, I'll get the shower ready," she gives a little giggle as she runs to the bedroom. I guess we are attempting this.

Within a few minutes, I get the water temperature within a comfortable range for the both of us. The next thing I hear is a muffled thump. "Kiyoni? Everything alright," there's silence. Alarmed, I rush to the bedroom to find her passed out completely nude and lying on her stomach on the bed with a prophylactic in one hand. What the hell have I done? "Kiyoni? Kiyoni, wake up," did I use too much somewhere? After turning her over, my fear subsides. "Suu…chi…let's go…play," she mumbles as if she's a little child. Looks like those brownies did more than satisfy her chocolate craving, they made her sleepy. Nearly naked myself, I take a seat next to her, unquestionably relieved over what just happened. So much for a new sexual venture.

* * *

Well people, it looks like I got the nap I wanted. Your blood is mine when I wake up, Suu'chi. I hope you continue to make those brownies every month. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna continue my nap.

* * *

 **Prompt #173: High off of some excellent edibles from Kurama, Yusuke starts flirting with Botan as she tries to explain of his upcoming missions. Flirtations initially pushed aside, he decides he's had enough listening and shuts her up with a kiss instead.**

 **Actually, Kurama makes pot brownies to relieve Kiyoni's PMS which causes her to bring out her flirtatious side. What did you do, Kurama?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Origin of the Vampire**

Evening in Heliopolis. Around a campfire outside of Shizuru's room of the royal palace, she and her friends enjoy the summer air. The hostess of the night, vampire princess Kiyoni, arrives with drinks and snacks, "Incoming."

"Oh, wow, Kiyoni. Thanks," Kuwabara picks a cup and a treat from the serving trays. Refreshments include fruit juice from Kiyoni's private garden/villa and servings of baklava, Danishes, and fruit sandwiches. When everyone is served, she gathers her things and tosses a small, greenish brick into the fire, causing it to change color and ignite even more.

"What was that," asks Yusuke.

"Calming herbs: lavender, chamomile, a little lemon balm," she answers, "It's necessary for storytelling. I'm actually excited to share this with you, but I don't want to let my anxiety come through."

"I never heard of a vampire story told from an Egyptian point of view, before," states Yukina.

Kiyoni sighs, "Yes, there's not too many of them in mainstream media nowadays. I will say this, Dracula wishes his origin story was this awesome."

"Kurama, do you know of this story," Botan inquires.

"Mm, I'm afraid I don't," he responds before swallowing a Danish bite, "This is a first for me as well."

* * *

"Alright, here we go with the tale," Kiyoni announces, "I'll start with this, are any of you familiar with the story of Exodus?"

"Exo- what," Kuwabara chimes in.

"The story of Moses and the Ten Commandments, correct," Kurama replies.

"Yes, that. Basically, what the story of Genesis is to human Christianity, is what the story of Exodus is to this territory; its origin."

"Well, when you say it like that," Yusuke adjusts his position on the lounge chair, "it has to be good."

Kiyoni goes on,

"The story begins well over thousands of years ago, back when the empires of Egypt _thrived_. Unfortunately, it did so on the backs of the thousands of captured slaves. By this time, Pharaoh Rameses II had already kicked Moses out of Egypt to basically let him die in the desert. Regrettably, for Rameses, Moses returned to Egypt, ready to challenge him. Strengthened by the power of his Christian God, Moses had practically declared a religious war against the Gods of Egypt with the slaves going to the winner."

"I thought the challenge was between Moses and Pharaoh Rameses," Kurama affirms.

"Essentially, yes but, since this story has been handed down for generations, I'm basically regurgitating," she continues after lubricating her throat,

"So, anyway. Upon confronting his former 'brother' for the first time, Moses demands for the slaves to be set free. Rameses says, 'Screw you. Your god ain't shit. I'm not letting anyone go.' So, Moses is like, 'Oh yeah? Well, watch what I can do this stick,' and when he uses it, the entire Nile river is turned to blood, better known as the first of ten plagues. So, of course, desert living causes you to get thirsty, right? The Egyptians were having a fit like, 'Oh no, what will we do without water,' I mean like going ape shit.

"So one night, while the empire was trying to conserve what little water they had, two Egyptians decided to…test the waters. They wondered if drinking blood was bad as people have made it to be."

"Why would they want to drink blood," Shizuru takes a bite of a sandwich.

Kiyoni looks at her with a satisfied smile, "A great river that has been twice blessed by the divine, why not check it out?"

Keiko joins the conversation, "Twice blessed?"

"Once for the existence of the Nile itself and twice for its transformation into blood," Kiyoni responds,

"Since no one bothered to touch the river, approaching it was no big deal. At that point, they were desperate for some dry mouth and throat relief, so they each grabbed a handful. It didn't look as thick as blood, but they were still skeptical. After a couple of sips, they realized…it's not that bad. In fact, it tastes just like…water. Regular, ordinary, same old water; just a different color. It seemed like the Christian god wasn't as threatening as first thought."

* * *

"Who were these Egyptians you speak of," Kurama takes a sip of his own.

"Remember those two statues you passed by upon entering this island," Kiyoni questions back, "Those two are this territory's father and mother, the very first Pharaoh and Queen of Heliopolis, and my direct ancestors: Musim and Paloma. As a matter of fact, they're buried at the bottom of those statues." A collective "Whoa" follows. The story carries on,

"Musim was an average soldier in the Egyptian army and his wife, Paloma, was a hairdresser for the women of the royal court. The only time they would have access to clear drinking water was whenever they were in the vicinity of the palace. Other than that, they were scrounging around like everyone else so, it was either the red Nile or nothing. Satisfied, they got some jars together and collected what they could. Afterwards, they lived their lives like normal; only putting up the suffering front whenever they were around other Egyptians. When their jars were empty, they went out to fill them again using the goddess of night, Nut's body, to cover their tracks. They even went as far as rationing what food they had while the rest of the country went through the frogs, locusts, hail, famine; the rest of the plagues. So long as they had the Nile to fall back on, they were fine. Musim and Paloma eventually got comfortable with their lifestyle even going so far as to bathe in the blood. By that time, Egypt was on day two of the three days of darkness."

Kiyoni gets in another sip and bite,

"So…by the time day three rolled around, they realized that they were running out blood water. Running to the river, they found out that the Nile was normal again. They were so used to the red Nile, regular water was basically nothing, even though they kept drinking it. At the same time, Moses and his God had declared death to all the firstborn of Egypt."

"Were either of them a firstborn, Musim or Paloma," Yukina asks with a hint of general interest.

"Some people believe Musim was the firstborn, others believe it was Paloma. That part has always interchanged. Either way, they were spared," Kiyoni replies.

"How," Yusuke leans forward.

"This is the best part of the story," she adjusts her sitting position,

"Not willing to break away from their habit, the couple prayed to the gods for help. In the meantime, they tried to maintain their composure around others. They had a secret life and they wanted to keep it that way.

"During another prayer session, one of the gods answered the call…Anubis. The gods were angry at how Pharaoh Rameses defended his divine brethren and wanted to take it out on the ruler's entire empire. Musim and Paloma were the perfect candidates. As reward for their devotion, Anubis gave them the task of fulfilling the great order…in exchange for blood. Not just watery blood, but actual blood; human and animal."

"Oh, shit. This _is_ getting good," Yusuke is into the story like children are to cartoons.

"Glad you agree," Kiyoni goes on,

"Anubis was like, 'Rameses is an uptight bastard and it's up to you to enact his punishment. Use my great mother's frame as your shield. I shall give you skin the color of darkness and wings to glide across the skies. From the snakes that were eaten at the pharaoh's feet, their eyes and fangs. As for your sustenance, you will drink the blood of all the firstborn of Egypt, human and non-human. That includes the son of Rameses. Blood that's painted on the doors of houses, take that as your offering and do not enter them. With these gifts, you shall be known as _vampire_. When the goddess Nut and her child, the moon rises, so shall your new form. Now go. Show the false pharaoh god that he is nothing without your gods!"

"From what I remember of the original story, it was the angel of death that claimed the lives of the firstborn," Kurama reiterates.

" _Angels_ , Suu'chi," Kiyoni corrects,

"So Musim and Paloma did what they were told. Using their wings and enhanced speed, they had a feast. Slave or no slave, human or not human, they feasted. Blood painted doors were like lollipops to them. The last stop of the night was the palace itself. Army men, servants, other palace employees, if you were the first to come out of your mother's womb, you're the first to die. The very last victim to enter the land of the dead, was the most important person on the list, the Prince of Egypt. Rumors say that out of all the victims that were drained by Musim and Paloma, the prince had the best blood. In fact, children's blood was considered a delicacy because of their purity. At the end of the night, Rameses conceded to Moses's god.

"The next morning, the couple returned to normal. Unfortunately, things were not. Skin that burned in direct sunlight quickly became a problem. Stepping outside, they discovered the slaves were to be set free and were leaving Egypt as soon as possible. Realizing that one of their major food sources may not be as bountiful as before once the empire empties out, they packed their things and left with everyone else. Overtime, the couple fed on the ex-slaves whenever the thirst became apparent.

"Eventually, they decided to abandon the great migration and head out on their own, exploring other lands and cultures. Somehow, they managed to survive on both blood and the kindness of others. Alliances and friendships made, the two were once again visited by the gods and were ordered to spread their gifts with others using their blood just as they were continuing their international exploration. They even produced a child along the way. With enough followers, they figured that a colony of vampires couldn't possibly live among humans and tolerate the sun for much longer. So, with everything that everyone had, the collection of bloodsuckers shifted underground. Along the way, they discovered caverns upon caverns of precious stones and metals (that area is now the mine fields of Heliopolis). Pure water and lush terrain waited for them at the end of the tunnel. But what kept them was…sunlight. For the first time, in a long time, vampires can walk in the sun and not worry about burning to a crisp. An advanced aged Musim and Paloma declared the area their new home and vowed to make it as close, if not, better than Rameses's Egypt ever was. And so, Heliopolis was born and the founding father and mother were crowned Pharaoh and Queen with their son as their successor."

"Did anyone realize they were entering demon world," by now, Shizuru gets comfortable.

"No. No one knew that this was demon world until…well, until Yomi showed up," Kiyoni answers, "Anyone else who passed by the gates were just ignored and never questioned."

Kuwabara scratches his head, "What about the hidden barrier around this place? And why put one up if nobody knew about demon world?"

"That was constructed by some powerful spell casters in the early years. The exposure of the new world's energy was probably the reason. Again, no one knew that this was demon world so, no one really questioned it," she retorts, "When the country advanced itself enough, magicians and psychics were replaced with technology. It's been that way, since. The barrier was put up for preservation, the farmland, the mine fields, the oceans, etc."

"I guess those magicians and psychics were the ones responsible for some of the tricks you know now," Keiko checks in.

Kiyoni gives an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Some of the incantations in my spell book go as far as the early days of this empire. This necklace was blessed and created by said occultists." Kiyoni's jewelry is a small pencil shaped emerald on a golden choker.

"You said Musim and Paloma bathed themselves in blood. Is that a connection to the 'Bath of the Fallen'," Kurama wonders.

"The general answer is yes, but in two different ways," Kiyoni explains, "One way says Musim and Paloma had a leftover jar filled with blood from the Nile that they kept until Heliopolis was built. The other way says that the bloodbath was first filled with that of the deceased, including the couple. Either way, the 'Bath of the Fallen' was started by the founding members of this country. There's not much more to be said about that." The Bath of the Fallen is a coming-of-age ceremony where eighteen year old vampires submerge themselves in the blood of their deceased family members and ancestors, acquiring their wisdom and power along the way. Since, Kiyoni and her friends are together for her eighteenth birthday, it won't be much longer until her time comes to participate.

"I find it funny. Your brother and his companions wanted to take part in wiping away humanity, and yet, humanity is the reason why he was what he was," Kurama finishes his drink.

"Tai was told this story before I was. His favorite part was 'The Feasting'. You can say it was a catalyst for his mindset," Kiyoni empties her cup as well.

"Wow, that was a great story, Kiyoni," Kuwabara gets up to stretch, "I don't know about you guys, but I think my bed is calling me."

"Yeah, I think it's time I hit the hay, too," Yusuke follows suit. Soon everyone, gets up to leave. Since they gathered in Shizuru's guest room, they all leave for her to comfortably sleep outside in the summer air.

* * *

As the group disperses for bed, Kurama hangs out with Kiyoni a little bit longer, "Mind if we have a conversation of our own?"

"What for," she whispers.

"Just because," he whispers in her ear, "My room this time?"

Kiyoni blushes as her pendant glows, "Sure." Kurama leads the way to his bedroom. What could the spirit fox have up his sleeve this go around?


	20. Chapter 20

**Let's Play A Game**

 _Dearest Kiyoni,_

 _Let's play a little game, shall we? This game is a scavenger hunt, one that involves you spending the day pampering yourself in the city. Don't worry, you'll receive your clues during your journey. If you follow through, I'll be waiting for you with your prize. Best of luck and enjoy yourself. You deserve it._

 _"Suu'chi"_

 _P.S. Your first clue involves getting your "crown" polished._

That was the note sent to her via text. _Getting my "crown" polished? What does that mean?_ To help her out, Kurama sends Kiyoni a few of the selfies she sent him with the caption, "Different day, different crown". "Ohhh," now she gets it, "a hair appointment." Kurama only knows of one salon Kiyoni goes to. Off she goes.

* * *

Greetings from two of Kiyoni's go-to hairstylists welcome her, "Hello, Miss Kiyoni."

"Hi, guys. Shuichi has some plans for me later so he suggested I should get my 'crown' polished, if you know what I mean."

"Sure do. He booked the appointment ahead of time," announces the first stylist.

"We know just what to do with you," assures the other as they both lead Kiyoni to her seat.

About an hour later, Kiyoni leaves the salon with freshly coiffed and completely purple hair, "Why in the hell would he ask for this? I look like a walking anime girl." She reads the note she received from her stylists,

You're familiar with "The Emperor's New Clothes", right? I look forward to seeing the new outfit I picked out for you, "princess".

"Ooh, cosplay. I know where I'm going…" A trip to her favorite costume store is her next destination.

* * *

Once there, she's greeted by one of the store's cashiers, "Excuse me. Are you Miss Kiyoni?"

"Yes, hello," Kiyoni bows, "I was told by my boyfriend that he has an outfit for me?"

"Oh, yes. Right this way... We have three outfits, actually. It's up to you to choose which one."

 _Ooh, I hope it's that "Princess Jasmine" one I've been eyeing._

Kiyoni is led to the back of the store where there are three different costumes for her to choose from. Unfortunately, none of them are either her style or the one she wants, "You have got to be kidding me!" Outfit number one is a frog costume, one similar to "Princess Tiana" from _The Princess and the Frog._ Outfit number two is a sumo suit complete with the top bun wig. The third outfit is a brightly colored clown costume, wig and squeaky red nose included.

"Your boyfriend thinks these three will do nicely for you," says the cashier.

"I don't believe this. You actually expect me to pick one of these outfits?"

"He said 'one', ma'am. He also said to wear it when you leave the store."

Kiyoni is about two seconds away from choking someone, "No, he did not." The cashier nods. Kiyoni looks at her choices, dumbfounded. _You better have a good, and I mean 'good', explanation for this._ Given that the clue mentioned "princess", Kiyoni goes with the frog costume, leaving the store in costume and with a crown on her "head".

As she rides the train home, she gets a few snickers and stares from other riders. At first, it ticks her off. However, this _is_ Kurama we're talking about. Despite how he does things, getting a smile out of her has always been the goal. To think, he went through so much trouble just to get a sweet surprise out of it. Those thoughts turn her frown upside down.

* * *

A text comes in, clue number three,

New hair, new clothes. You're such a spoiled one, but you're worth it. I won't put you through any more turmoil. Your final clue and prize are waiting for you at home.

 _Thank the gods! I can get out of this stupid outfit._ It's one more train stop before a short walk home. Fortunately, the neighborhood that she walks through isn't so populated during sundown.

When she arrives at the door, she finds one more note that reads,

I'm curious to know which costume you picked out. This door won't open unless you give me a clue. An… _auditory_ …clue.

"Oh, no. You are not about to have me do this out here," Kiyoni declares loudly enough to catch Kurama's attention.

Meanwhile, Kurama places an ear on the door while holding it closed, "You've read the note, Kiyoni. I think you should do what it says."

 _I can't believe…_ Kiyoni follows through, "Ribbit…ribbit…" in the most sarcastic way she can think of.

Kurama looks through the keyhole to see Kiyoni's choice and silently laughs at what he sees, a royal frog with purple hair, "Oh, so you're a frog. Not bad. Unfortunately, you're not very convincing."

"Oh, come on! You really want me to go full out?"

"I do. Hops and all."

Kiyoni takes a few moments to hold in her growing frustration, "You know I can just unlock this door, right?"

"And run the risk of tearing it down while fighting over it? I rather not put up with the expense so, let's not."

"Ooooh…" Kiyoni relents, squatting down like a frog saying, "Ribbit…ribbit…ribbit, now will you open the damn door?!"

Kurama senses her anger and gives in, widening the door just enough for him to peep through, "Alright, alright. Game's over. Ready to see your prize?" Kiyoni nods. With the door fully open, she notices a romantic dinner for two sitting on a small table in between two futons. Items on the menu include mushroom stir-fry over rice and salmon croquettes. All surrounded by candlelight and romantic mood music in the background.

"Suu'chi…" Kiyoni is in awe, "you put this all together?"

"It didn't take much to figure out your schedule. I had to keep you out of the house to set it up."

"So the hair appointment and the trip to the costume place…?"

"That was…partly for my amusement," Kurama notices Kiyoni's new hair, "This color suits you."

Kiyoni gets bashful, "Um, thank you."

Kurama sits her down and feeds her a croquette, "Here. I cooked it using your recipe."

One bite in and, "Mm, not bad. I think you over did it a little bit on the relish but, not bad," Kiyoni says with a smile.

"So, how was the scavenger hunt?"

"Suu'chi, the next time you want to do something like that, pick better costumes."

Kurama laughs as he gets to his plate, "Duly noted. Let's eat."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ready for a New Sensation?**

Warning: Contains mature content . Reader discretion is advised.

The air is crisp on this eventful evening. Doctors and other medical professionals are gathered inside one of Tokyo's fanciest hotel ballrooms to honor and celebrate the latest achievements of hematologist, Dr. Akio Ikeda. An event, twenty years in the making. Achievements he couldn't have accomplished without the support of his loving family; his wife, Ava, their son, Tai, and their daughter, Kiyoni. Speaking of, she's not in attendance at the moment. Where could she be?

"Kiyoni, are you ready yet? We're gonna be late," announces Kurama as he waits for her by the door in full dress attire.

"Coming, Suu'chi," Kiyoni emerges from their bedroom in her finest ensemble.

"You look lovely. Doesn't attract too much attention." Kiyoni's dress is a simple, black halter gown.

"Nor should it. This is my father's night, not mine."

after sliding on his shoes, Kurama asks, "Shall we go?"

"Wait, one more thing," Kiyoni reaches inside her clutch and pulls out a small item to give to Kurama.

"What's this," Kurama eyes the item carefully, "Looks like a remote of some kind."

"Hehe, it is," Kiyoni replies with a sheepish smile.

"What's it for?"

Kiyoni gets flirtatious, "Well…turn it on." He does. Kiyoni belts out a sensual sigh soon after.

"What just happened," Kurama catches a slight whiff of Kiyoni's scent. He presses the "on" button again causing Kiyoni to press herself against him with even more desire.

"I'm wearing one of those vibrating bullet eggs," she whispers in his ear, "I'm gonna leave my pussy in your hands. Do what you want with me…" she gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Master Shuuichi." Kiyoni has played the submissive role to Kurama a few times before. However, that was done behind closed doors. She wants to take this outside.

"Enticing idea but, tonight is not the right time for this kind of fantasy."

"That's why I gave that role to you. Trust me, I want to support my dad anyway I can but…I wanna play with the 'daddy' I come home to. Better yet, have 'daddy' play with me."

Kurama gives it a quick thought. With the remote in his hands, he can turn Kiyoni on and off when the moment presents itself. And given how secretive he can be, he'll be able to enjoy the night with Kiyoni's family while having fun with her. "Alright, let's play."

* * *

The ballroom is filled with rounds of applause as Dr. Ikeda is called to speak. His family, filled with pride, watches from the center table. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great honor to be presented with this award, this evening," Akio starts off, "I never thought I would see the day, the day that I can…that I can prove to my family, my children, what hard work and dedication can do."

As the doctor speaks Kurama takes a quick survey around the room finishing with a thorough look of his lady love. _Any time I want to…_ With the remote in his hand and in his pocket, he turns on the device starting with the lowest setting. When the egg vibrates, Kiyoni instantly clenches both her legs and her inner walls all while maintaining her silence. The sensation lasts for ten seconds at best, but for Kiyoni, it's a pleasing eternity. Kurama displays a small, devious grin upon what just happened.

Akio continues, "To my wife, thank you. I thank you for not giving up on me. I thank for you being my cheerleader. I thank you for filling in for me whenever I couldn't. I dedicate this award to you."

Kurama presses the button again, catching Kiyoni off guard. She almost makes a sound but manages to discreetly cover her mouth just in time, giving Kurama a dirty look when the vibrations stop.

Akio goes on, "To my daughter, Kiyoni… My pride and joy, my shadow. She wants to follow in her father's footsteps, someday. Kiyoni, may the ups, downs, mistakes, and accomplishments I've made guide you throughout your medical journey. Should you need any help, any help at all, you know where to find me." Kiyoni nods in acknowledgement just before receiving more stimulation.

Kiyoni partly melts into the sensation as Akio finishes his speech. Kurama is getting a little amusement out of it. After about thirty seconds, Kiyoni belts out a hearty, sensual sigh loud enough for those closest to her to hear. She gives her boyfriend an intense side eye as her unwanted audience refocuses their attention on her father.

* * *

The recession starts off without a hitch. As the Ikeda family greets and engages in conversation with some of the attendants, Kurama hides in an inconspicuous area of the ballroom. He hasn't been able to let go of the remote since dinner ended. Despite being out of plain sight, he can still keep his eyes…and nose on his date.

It's time to take it up a notch. Kurama ups the ante by increasing the speed of Kiyoni's new toy. When activated, Kiyoni is speaking with one of her father's colleagues. "Well, yes. Unfortunately, cellular biology is a bit har-aaaaah," she immediately covers her mouth.

"Is everything alright," asks the colleague.

Completely red-faced, Kiyoni says, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Must be one of those 'sharp pains' I've been hearing about. Please excuse me for that," she bows.

"It's alright. You were saying something about cellular biology?"

"Yes. I'm having a bit of a hard time remembering the inner workings of a cell as well as cell reproduction. For example, I just can't seem to wrap my head around ribo-ohhh," her bedroom voice makes its presence known, this time as she places a hand over the lower part of her abdomen.

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need some air?"

Kiyoni is embarrassed again, "I'm okay, promise. I'm just…" Kurama activates the egg again. "…ohhh…"

"Here, why don't we get you some fresh air," the colleague leads her outside, Kurama is not far behind.

The second Kiyoni is outside, the vibrations stop. "Ah…ohhh…"

"You should really sit down. The pain could be serious."

 _You really have no idea._ It's not "pain" that she's suffering from, it's pleasure. Kiyoni is guided towards a bench when she gratefully takes a seat. The colleague sits next to her in case something goes wrong. All the while, Kurama watches from a hidden area.

"Have you experienced these pains before?"

"Can't say that I have. This is..a little new to me."

"Where are you feeling these sharp pains?"

 _I really don't think you should know._ "I think it's my stomach. I must have eaten something bad," she stands back up, "I'm sure it would go away once I move around a little.

"Yes, but I think you should rest first," the colleague attempts to guide her back to the bench. Kurama activates the egg again.

Kiyoni screams in carnal delight, grabbing her assistant's blazer as the toy causes her walls to dance and her sensual essence to flow.

"Miss, you should really sit down," suggests the confused and concerned colleague. Gastroenterology is not his specialty, neither is gynecology.

"Wait...please," Kiyoni cries as her animated plaything plays with her. Kurama is gonna let this one ride out. The next thing the colleague hears is her moans as she buries her face in his chest.

"Um, miss...?"

"Just a little more...a-almost there..." the intensity of the vibrations are enough to tickle Kiyoni's G-spot. She can feel an orgasm coming.

"Listen, I really think you should sit down. This could really be something of great concern."

Kiyoni reels her head back as the egg inside her gives her a climax like one would not believe. Her eyes turn red as she unintentionally displays her fangs in front of the doctor, causing him to freak out and push her away.

"Wh-what are you? Are you some sort of monster?!"

Kiyoni chuckles like a psychopath upon putting herself back together, "Maybe. I suggest you should leave before I really go into beast mode." The doctor does as he's told.

Kurama emerges from his hiding spot with an equally devious grin, "That was fun to watch."

"I'm sure it was, master," Kiyoni states with a wink, "Will there be a round two?"

Kurama thinks for a moment, "Save that for later," finishing with a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

It's Halloween season in Heliopolis. Actually, it's harvest season, as well as time for one of the biggest coming-of-age ceremonies in the country. Inside the royal palace, the family prepares for the star-of-the-show's big day. "I can't believe the time has come," Kiyoni realizes as she unpacks her things in her royal bedroom, "The _Bath of the Fallen_. It's finally here."

"Sounds exciting. I'm looking forward to it," states Kurama from the balcony. He would rather not be nosy while Kiyoni unpacks.

"I'm just glad you were able to come along. I couldn't possibly imagine going through this without you," she meets him outside.

"I can't remember the last time I witnessed a cultural ceremony like this. And to witness your participation, it makes me feel a bit…like a proud parent," Kurama says with a proud smile.

"Proud parent? I know you're technically older than me but, please, stop," Kiyoni pouts.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Just then, a couple of knocks on the door interrupts the conversation. Kiyoni's godmother, Ayesha, enters the room with a dark cloak draped over one arm, "Evening, Kiyoni. Shall we prepare?"

"Yes. Sorry, Suu'chi. You have to go," Kiyoni declares.

"Yes, I know. I'll see you later," Kurama departs.

As Kiyoni re-enters her room, her nervousness begins to show, "Mama Ayesha, I'm scared. Did Tai feel this way when it was his turn?"

"He was…a little nervous," Ayesha drapes the cloak on Kiyoni's bed, "but, he was more determined to go through with it. He wanted so much to become a full-blood."

"Yeah. That was his main goal," Kiyoni eyes her future outfit and undresses herself, "And I have my own."

"You _are_ aware of how risky your goal is, right," Ayesha is worried.

"I know but, I want to come out the same way I jumped in; still a half-blood."

"Does Kurama know?"

"He does and he's just as concerned as the rest of you," Kiyoni looks out at the illuminated city below, "There's no telling how many people, out there, want me to become a full-blood after tonight."

"It would be much easier if you do."

"I do that and I might as well say goodbye to everything that keeps me attached to the human world; my friends, family…Suu'chi… I couldn't do that. I can only do so much for this world."

As Ayesha hangs the black and gold cloak over Kiyoni's shoulders, she gives one final warning, "I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. This is your time. All I ask is for you to be careful. Think you can do that, at least?"

Kiyoni throws the hood over her head and ties it in place, "That, I can do."

* * *

Drums and torch bearers lead and light the way as a caravan of young vampires walk in unison through the forests of Heliopolis to a large stone temple. A veteran priest and follower of Anubis emerges from the shadows of the temple's gate dressed as god of death. "All, who are of age, may enter here," he announces, "Who, among you, is the descendant of our mother and father? That descendant may enter, first."

Kiyoni emerges from the crowd wearing nothing but the black and gold cloak given to her. That piece of clothing has been passed down for generations with Kiyoni's brother, Tai, being the last to wear it. Kneeling before the priest, she says, "I, my lord."

The priest is slightly turned off by the scent of Kiyoni's half-bred blood. Her redeeming quality is the emerald she wears around her neck. "Daughter of Paloma, you may enter," he claims. The rest of the other vampires enter after her as tribal shrieks from the crowd surround them during their journey.

When the tail end of the caravan moves forward, Kurama takes the initiative to move along with them. He's stopped when Kiyoni's mother, Ava, grabs him by the shoulder, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"We've played our parts when we followed her. There's not much we can do at this point."

"But, she could…"

"That's on her to decide. We must leave now. We have to prepare for the aftermath of the feast," Ava walks away. As a mother, of course she's concerned about her daughter and her plans but, this is a coming-of-age ceremony. A time where Ava must let go and allow her daughter to make her own decisions. It'll come in handy when it's Kiyoni's time to rule.

Hesitant, Kurama follows Kiyoni's parents and the rest of the vampires who have sent their children to the temple. This was definitely an unusual ritual in its own right but, to risk one's life for it? Kurama can't help but worry.

* * *

The scent of the red liquid of life is thick as the vampires find their place. Inside the grand hall, lies a pool of blood so large it could rival any natatorium. It's the right size for the three hundred or so vampires in attendance, Kiyoni included. Temple workers have spent weeks perfecting the blood in time for this event.

The Master of Ceremonies steps forward at the head of the pool, "Praise to the most high," the others repeat his statement, "Over two millennia ago, our birth mother and father, Paloma and Musim, received the greatest gift of all…vampirism: the gift of new life. With it, they escaped from the blasphemous tyranny of Rameses only to find paradise, Heliopolis. However, divine gifts don't come without a price. In order to survive, they needed blood. To continue their legacy, they had to share their blood. That cycle of giving and receiving is what brings us to what you have before you. Inside this pool are the hopes, dreams, and desires of your ancestors. The only thing they ask of you is your blood," he raises his staff in the air, "The time has come! Give yourselves to them. Anubis commands it!" Everyone drops their ceremonial robes and cloaks and dive in, Kiyoni is one of the last to jump in.

As the vampires submerge themselves in the pool, shadows of deceased vampires emerge and feed on the young. In order to survive and endure the pain, the vampires drink the blood that surrounds them, healing their wounds. It's time for Kiyoni's plan to come into play. Just before she entered the temple, she pierced her wrists with the heart charm of her bracelet, her birthday gift from Kurama. The quicker she can run out of blood, the less time it'll take for her to sit through this ceremony. With her major arteries in symbolic display, Kiyoni relaxes as the shadows of her former relatives arrive to feed on her nude body; the pain, intense but expected. Her older brother became a full-blood by performing a blood exchange with his ghostly relatives. Kiyoni's plan is to allow the shadows to feed on her until she's moments from unconsciousness or death. If she can catch herself, she'll feed at that point. If it all works out, Kiyoni will emerge from the bath a stronger _half-breed_.

* * *

The sounds of chirping birds become the soundtrack for Kiyoni's morning rise. _Mm, it's morning already? What's that smell?_ She finds herself back in the bedroom of her childhood home and already thinks something is off.

"Mom? Dad," she rushes downstairs and towards the kitchen only to find someone surprising, "…Tai?"

Tai is in the middle of making breakfast when he catches his sister's voice, "Hey, sis! Have a seat, breakfast is just about ready."

Now, Kiyoni is convinced this is the result of the bloodbath. She was warned about experiencing strange visions during the ceremony. "Um, this is the part where you give me some advice, right?" She takes a seat at the dining table.

"Yeah but, knowing you, about five to ten percent of what I'm going to say is actually going to stick inside that head of yours so…" Tai joins her with a serving of omelets and steamed vegetables.

"So…what's your advice?"

"…It's not advice, it's more like an apology."

"An apology?"

"Yeah. I guess you and _lover boy_ were right all along."

"Right, about what?"

"About…not wanting to change. To choose a peaceful life instead of a violent one."

She mumbles, "Told you so," looking at her brother, thoughtfully, "Why? Why did you have us go through all of that?"

"I thought I made it clear. Kiyoni, being what we are, half-breeds, it's basically an abomination. We could never fit in with anyone in any world. Don't you get tired of that?"

Kiyoni thinks about her days with Kurama, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I don't but, Shuuichi accepts me and so does his friends. Whatever else others think about me is irrelevant and has been ever since he and I became friends. And it will stay that way once I get that crown placed on my head. You gave up your humanity for someone who didn't want to be with you in the first place and was with you only because of your sacrifice. You wasted your life for nothing. I pity you."

"Let's get one thing clear: I loved Jaya before and after my transformation and I love her still, even in death. However, we don't have the time to get into specifics. I only have one thing to ask for and it's for your forgiveness. I realize that I can't instruct you on the path you should take…only guide you."

"Guide me? You're dead, how can you guide me," Kiyoni wants to cry.

"You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat the food."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Fine," Tai places a knife and fork in Kiyoni's hands, "Then I'll help you."

"Tai, I know how to eat an omelet," Kiyoni claims as her brother treats her like a puppet, using the utensils to cut into the food. She's beside herself when she sees red liquid flowing from the egg-like burrito, "What the hell?"

"Think of that omelet as you," Tai whispers in her ear, "Your anemia, plus, our ancestors feeding on you, plus, your open wrists, equals blood loss at a faster rate. You don't have much time. Drink now or you'll be joining me here, forever. Don't want to upset your little boyfriend, do you?"

As Kiyoni is barely slipping in and out of consciousness, she takes her brother's advice. The shadows disappear, highly satisfied from their feast.

Meanwhile, temple keepers (including the MC, himself) stand around the pool waiting for Kiyoni to emerge; she will be the last to do so. When she does, she's immediately rushed to join her blood-soaked comrades outside of the city-state and into the desert surrounding the area where her family, her boyfriend, and other vampires gather to watch the final part of the ceremony.

Along the way, the freshly-bathed vampires are starting to feel the effects of the blessed blood. Some react with orgasmic and bloodcurdling screams, others through seizures and fits of uncontrollable laughter. A former sanguinista (fangless vampire) is having a nervous breakdown as pure vampire blood and a pair of newly formed fangs makes themselves comfortable inside its new host. There has been a history of sanguinistas participating in this event only to come out as full-blooded vampires. Kiyoni sits inside one of the carrier vans in stone cold silence as she watches her comrades-in-blood ride out their new high. Like the rest of them, she only has one thing on her mind, and that's to feed.

* * *

When the young emerge from the vehicles, they are greeted by more tribal screams from the crowd. All of them stand blood-soaked and fully nude in front of "Anubis" and Kiyoni's mother. When she raises her arms, the crowd goes silent. Those with lit torches were asked to put them out. There was to be complete darkness for this moment and the rest of the night. "It was on this night, over two millennia ago, that the vampire was born as punishment for the actions of Rameses against Moses. It was on this night, our mother and father lay waste upon Egypt. It was the night…of the Great Feast," Ava announces much to the delight of the crowd. She goes on, "Youth of Heliopolis, your time to feast has come."

"Anubis" steps away from the crowd, raising his staff when Ava joins him, "My children…FEED!"

As soon as that statement is made, the bloodthirsty youth of Heliopolis go out on a hunt. Their target: desert mice. This particular species of rodent has a population surplus around this time of year and have some of the richest blood around. Instead of hunting humans like their ancestral pharaoh and queen, the young will practice their hunting skills with mice. Sensing danger, the mice emerge from their shelters for better ground. It helps them, not. Using their swift speed, the predators pick up their prey in bundles, gnawing, biting, and ripping them apart like nothing. Kiyoni manages to snag three during her first try including a pregnant one. She drinks their blood and consumes their hearts for fun.

Meanwhile, Kurama watches from afar using a pair of binoculars. He puts them down when he senses Ava behind him. "Beautiful, isn't it," she asks.

"A bit…grotesque but, who am I to judge something that's been around for millennia," he responds while never letting Kiyoni out of his sight, "I'm glad she was able to pull it off."

"Her plan? Yes, as am I. The scent of her blood hasn't changed. She's made history, this night. I never been more proud."

Kurama had to agree. He's been a part of history-making events before including the very first Makai tournament set up by Yusuke. Now, he's a witness to the very first half-bred vampire to not only take part in a sacred, life-altering ceremony, but to remain a half-breed afterwards. "Now that the hard part is over, what happens now," he grows slightly concerned.

"They'll go about this for the rest of the night and pass out by morning. It'll be up to the families to find and collect their children. Can I count on you to do that for us?"

"Of course."

"Good," Ava hands Kurama, Kiyoni's ceremonial robe, "Use this when you find her."

The feast goes on all night, as described. Every vampire involved in the hunt is enjoying every second of it. Games, laughter, singing and dancing; it's one big party with everyone in attendance, blood-drunk. Even Kiyoni becomes a part of the crowd, a moment of temporary acceptance that she'll remember forever.

* * *

The creator god, Amun-Ra sends his sun across the skies to bring in the new day. Along the country's shoreline, parents and loved ones roam the beaches looking for their family members; Kurama is among them. Overnight, drunken vampires roved the streets of the city still riding their high. Commercial and residential areas were spared due to blood, smeared around the doors and windows; ceremonial gifts for the newly-powered bloodsuckers. Kurama spent the latter part of the night following Kiyoni's every move until he lost her near the Oceanside. Luck comes his way when Kurama finds the princess lying near the waters with the waves barely washing over the lower half of her body. A relieved sigh escapes Kurama's nose as he prepares the robe for her. _Thank goodness._

Like a floor rug, the family cloak is draped over her backside. The remaining fabric covers her front making it easy for Kurama to wrap Kiyoni like a burrito. She awakens by the time Kurama carries her away. "Mm, 'morning…Suu'chi," she whispers.

"Good morning, princess. Did you enjoy yourself?"

She nods, "Mhm. You followed me, didn't you?"

"I had to…and I wanted to. A reward for making it out in one piece," a reference to Kiyoni's initial plan.

"Tai says he's sorry."

"Oh, so you _did_ see him? Well, you'll have to tell me all about it. After you've cleaned up."

"Are you going to wash me since you've seen me naked?"

Kurama laughs awkwardly before encountering a couple of royal security, "Maybe some other time."


End file.
